


Behind the blue

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 冰古燒加 - Freeform, 消里燒加, 逆轉AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: *逆轉AU，燃燒者加洛‧提莫斯、消防員里歐‧弗提亞、司政官兼冰凍警備隊隊長古雷‧佛賽特*預計加洛總受
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛/里歐x加洛
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

無月的荒野沒有任何文明的痕跡，在深夜即被黑暗與寂靜主宰，僅有星星能散發微弱的光芒。

本應如此。

「坎羅，回答。」

黑暗被一簇火光切割開來，寂靜被某位青年起頭的問答劃下終焉。

粉色、黃色、貼近亮綠的藍，異色的火焰在青年手掌上張牙舞爪，躍起竄上，火焰將荒野的夜空撕裂，最後像將問題拋出那般墜落到後方兩柱細長身影的手中。

「火焰化為灰燼，灰燼回歸塵土，那在永眠一刻來臨前，火焰該何去何從？」  
「還用問嗎？首領，當然是遵循火焰的本質啊！」

左側的短髮男子回答。將降落在手掌的火焰吞下，身體竄出帶著黃光的橘色烈焰，他任由火焰包圍全身，在烈焰的中心大笑著。

「梅斯，下個問題，火焰的本質是什麼？」  
「燃燒。更加蔓延、更加炙熱、更加猛烈的燃燒！」

右側的長髮男子回答。將降落在手掌的火焰吞下，身體竄出帶著白光的藍色烈焰，火焰形成漩渦上竄，他也被包圍在其中愉快發笑。

分散火焰的青年勾起嘴角，青色的烈焰從他的身體竄出，在地上奔馳出詭異的紋路，火焰四散、包圍、奮力撲向身後所有人影。

「那麼，我身後的所有人，自火焰而生，能控制火焰，聽得見火焰的吶喊，成為火焰糧食，以實現火焰的燃燒慾望為宿命，這樣的我們是什麼？」

叫聲不絕於耳，並非被火焰灼燒時發出的慘叫，而是極度興奮，猶如戰士出征前的吶喊。身後的所有人齊聲回答，聲音足以撼動大地，火焰從他們身體竄出，與青年的火焰融合，在夜空底下形成一片白晝。

「燃燒者！」  
「我們是——燃燒者！」

青年站起身，凝視在遠方逐漸由黑轉變成藍的天空，那是黎明前的徵兆。

「說的沒錯，我們是燃燒者！是被厭惡、被歧視、被恐懼，處在世界傾斜天秤另一端的存在！那些傢伙稱我們是愚蠢的弄火人，抓起我們的同伴，奪取我們的生命及容生之處，我們是被強迫站上加害人立場的被害者。」

黎明的白光從地平線另一端探頭，替視覺奪回世界的顏色，讓人看清帶頭青年那頭比起火焰更貼近大海的蔚藍長髮。

「那我們該怎麼做呢？是要隱瞞身分，躲在角落瑟瑟發抖，害怕總有一天被識破嗎？還是主動向政府臣服，祈求那冰冷的國家機器給予一絲憐憫？都不是吧？屈服只會帶來屈辱，懦弱只會呼喚欺凌，只有反抗才能得到生存的機會！我們是燃燒者，不會輕易殺戮，但會全力反抗想撲滅火焰的人。」

青年轉過身，俊美的臉龐，肌肉勻稱的身材被包裹在的黑色衣服下若隱若現，他掛著充滿被叛逆氣息的不羈笑容。

但青年最讓人印象深刻的不是這些，而是那雙藍色的眼睛，儘管在尚未黎明的微弱光線下，宛如火焰在深處躍動的瞳孔依舊清晰可見。  
那是個有火焰寄宿於其中，能顛覆世界一切，並將其燃燒殆盡的靈魂。

坎羅與梅斯發出咯咯笑聲，一瞬間，包圍在他們四周的火焰纏繞硬化，變成能奔馳於大地的車與帶著異色光芒的黑色裝甲。  
身為幹部的他們繼續與被視為首領的青年進行問答。

「那麼，今天的目標是什麼？」  
「白色外牆，有著藍色邊線的大樓，標示著佛賽特製藥公司的建築物。」  
「沿途的消防栓？」  
「礙事，全都燒掉，打飛。」  
「路樹呢？」  
「最佳的薪柴，燒毀。」  
「大樓本體呢？」  
「僅是燃燒者的囚籠，盡量放火，連灰燼都焚燒殆盡也無所謂。」  
「藥品呢？」  
「可用的資源就別浪費，跟錢一樣，能帶多少就帶多少。」  
「人呢？」  
「普通人趕進逃生路線，燃燒者全數帶回保護，不能讓他們落入政府手中。」  
「消防員呢？」  
「無視，妨礙我們的話就陪他們玩玩，讓人進醫院躺幾天。」

太陽已全數從地平線另一端躍出，青年身後所有人都已披上陽光都無法穿透的黑色裝甲，騎上火焰化成的重型機車。

他們在等，等待青年的號令，引擎已經發動，離全速奔馳只差一句話。

「那麼首領，我們瘋狂燃燒者的首領，何時燒盡一切？」

青年大笑幾聲，火焰回歸到他的掌心，在手套上方凝聚幻化成黑色長棍，顏色鮮豔的火焰纏繞黑棍，在頂端蔓延，擴展，形成將光芒遮蔽的大片方形黑布，上方有著顯眼的三角形記號。

那是一面巨大至極的黑旗，邊緣還保留火焰飄盪的痕跡，隨迎面而來的風飄揚。  
青年隨意將旗揮下，瞇眼從斷崖高處看著遠方才剛將路燈熄滅的城鎮，嘴角勾勒出相當符合  
侵略者的微笑。

「一如既往，當旗幟在空中飄揚之時。」

X X X

里歐規矩坐在辦公室鐵椅上看報告書，不久前才加入消防隊的他原本還想維持一下消防員專業感，但最終敗給氣溫，脫下出勤時會穿在身上的亮橘色消防外套。

明明應該已經進入秋季，空氣卻仍是燥熱的不可思議，就連出勤必備的消防外套都悶熱難受讓人想將它丟在一旁。

天乾物燥，小心火燭。原本是單純要人警戒火源使用不當而導致的災難，但在現今這個世道之中，火災發生的原因遠遠不只這麼簡單。

燃燒者，在三十年前突然在地球誕生，擁有能夠操控火焰能力的變異者，並在此之後成為最主要的火災成因，而天乾物燥那類不注意用火導致的災害數量則成為點綴報告書「其他火災成因」那欄的零散星火。

里歐在嚥下口咖啡後搖晃腦袋修改用詞，誕生是受祝福的用詞，不該用在僅會造成災害的人身上。儘管知道突變跟燃燒者自身意志無關，也相信世界上確實有隱藏能力安分過日子的燃燒者，但身為烈焰消防隊的一員，仍是無法對最主要的起火原因拋除所有成見。

「C區佛賽特製藥公司發生大火，請求烈焰消防隊支援！重複一次，C區佛賽特製藥公司發生大火，請求烈焰消防隊支援！」

這種警報三不五時就會響起，剛進來報到時他還會被突如其來的聲響驚嚇，現在已經能處之泰然穿回剛才脫下的外套，而這種轉變前後也才過短短兩個月，可見警報響起的次數有多頻繁。

「烈焰救火隊，出動！」

出擊時觸碰拳頭是例行公事，在撞擊下去簡潔有力的齊聲吶喊非常有團隊的感覺，還莫名有種青春氣息在，在這種高風險高死亡率的消防隊中工作，彼此的默契才是讓人在千鈞一髮之際能死裡逃生的關鍵。

里歐隨著露琪亞的腳步登上消防車，瓦里斯跟雷米已在消防裝甲內待命，艾娜駕駛救援用飛機，而隊長伊格尼斯為車隊的領頭。消防車在疾駛時不穩定的震動讓里歐不太舒服，但這種不適感在即將面對火場的緊張情緒面前可以輕易的被忽略掉。

烈焰消防隊的救災跟一般消防隊不一樣，是讓隊員著裝救火裝甲，用向大砲一樣的噴射道將人往起火點發射到定點後，使用特殊的冰結彈強制將火焰冰封並進行救援。這種聽起來完全不像救火，反而比較類似突擊部隊的做法雖然很讓人疑惑，但卻是處理燃燒者的活火焰最好的方法。

里歐是繼雷米後第二名能將冰凍槍用得出神入化的隊員，事實上，他可以很自豪地說在體術與射擊的科目中他奪下當屆應試最高分，也是目前最年輕的榜首。這種程度的人若是有意願絕對可以加入層級更高的冰凍警備隊，里歐之所以選擇烈焰救火隊，也只是他重視救火更甚於拘捕燃燒者。

在人手稀缺的現在，里歐理所當然早早被分配了裝甲，但若問他是否開心，答案大概是憂喜參半，喜的是能力受到肯定，憂的是發現有些事情只有實際體驗才知道，他不太喜歡被當成子彈發射出去時心臟承受的拉扯感。  
但想歸想，這種厭惡感可無法跟迫切等待救援的受困者性命放在相同天秤上，在露琪亞說過一分鐘進入射程範圍時，里歐無奈且熟練坐上專屬自己的裝甲駕駛座。

「已進入射程範圍，發射！」

金屬繳緊金屬發出刺耳聲響，瓦里斯被機械手臂夾出放入噴射道，露琪亞一按下發射按鈕，低沉的巨響之後，整個空間傳來濃厚的煙硝味，宛如滅火行動造就出一個小型火災現場。里歐知道接著雷米也會被噴射到同一樓層去支援瓦里斯，他們是烈焰救火隊最經驗老道的搭檔，總是被分配在最危險位置行動，一向如此。

身為新人的里歐目前與艾娜搭檔，負責較安全地區的救援任務及引導逃生來累積經驗，伊格尼斯的安排相當適當，正如里歐在擁有裝甲後才發現自己不喜歡被發射出去的刺激感，在實際協助艾娜參與救援時，里歐才知道以往他只是腦袋有相關知識，還需要更多實際行動才得以將早已知道的事情刻在靈魂裡。

所有傳奇都從新人開始，指的或許就是這雕琢靈魂的過程。

「頂樓發現數名受困者待救援，但濃煙導致燃燒者閃電無法靠近。」  
艾娜駕著救援用飛機在白色大樓頂端盤旋，先向待救援者喊話安定人心，另一方面則持續與他們保持聯繫，當里歐從螢幕聽到艾娜這句話時，便知曉現在就是他出場的時機。

「讓我上去吧。」  
「把里歐送上來。」

咻——磅——！

「……死了嗎？」  
「我還活著，請放心。」

裝著人的滅火裝甲從地面被垂直發射到頂樓，發射力道過猛讓他飛得比屋頂高上幾層樓的高度才又往下掉，所幸至少沒偏離目的地，他掉落在屋頂的地面，雖說不上平安但至少人還活著的踏上頂樓。里歐從地上爬起，覺得一陣眼冒金星但仍是盡責的確認待救援者的位置，開啟手中類似電風扇的機械吹散濃煙好讓艾娜的救援用飛機得以降落。

滅火用裝甲很堅固，耐撞耐摔，但他總覺得這種送人上頂樓的方式多來幾次總有一天會讓人直奔天堂見上帝。

煙霧很快就被機械製造的強風吹散，救援用飛機降落至屋頂。里歐指揮大家走進飛機後的救援艙中，待所有人都進入後才得以鬆口氣，有人被濃煙嗆傷，但不嚴重，只要救援用機到達地面後那些人就會接受良好的治療，而他接下來的工作就是將頂樓燃燒的火舌撲滅，這裡不是燃燒者攻擊的主要場所，受侵害的範圍並不大，用消防隊配給的冰凍手槍就綽綽有餘。

救火用裝甲太過笨重，里歐直接離開駕駛座艙撲滅剩餘的火苗。  
即使已將火焰撲滅，空氣依舊是燥熱的不可思議，甚至連汗水在流出來前就先被熱度蒸發，里歐難受的拉了拉領口，希望這動作能將身體積蓄的熱排除，他持續繞過頂樓逃生梯確認是否仍有餘火，但看到一項出乎意料的東西佇立在地上。

一面巨大的黑色旗幟被強硬插入地面，異色火焰在旗幟邊緣爬行，布面上印著顯眼的三角形，旗面隨風飄揚，三角型中的火焰圖騰宛如有生命似的擺盪燃燒。

「什麼……？」

里歐瞪大眼睛檢視黑色旗幟，他知道這面旗幟，或是該說只要是這座城市的人，就算沒親眼見過，也都明白這面旗代表的意思。

曾是現任司政官的養子，現在則是率領著瘋狂燃燒者集團的傢伙，充滿像玩占領領土遊戲一樣的嬉鬧感，凡他出現引起的火災現場必定會出現這面旗幟。如果是站在地面，一定可以看到大樓被數面黑旗囂張包圍的景象。

里歐皺起眉頭，發出不敢苟同的咋舌聲看著瘋狂燃燒者用來耀武揚威的象徵，沒有任何意義，只是徒增恐慌，看著民眾驚慌失措逃竄想必是那名首領的惡趣味，說不定那名縱火犯現在也在哪邊嘲笑消防隊忙碌救災的樣子取樂。  
這並不是瘋狂燃燒者的領地，里歐抱著這種想法舉槍瞄準旗幟，將自己不快的情緒連同冰結彈一同射出。

本以為會看到冰花盛開於旗幟上，但卻聽到不大不小的「啪」一聲，冰結彈被不知從何出現的火焰擊碎，散落地上化成一灘水。

「新人小鬼，滅滅殘火就算了，那面旗子可不准碰。」  
「——！」

突如其來的男音讓里歐瞪大雙眼，像隻警戒的貓回頭戒備尋找聲音來源。  
聲音聽起來有段距離，而且是從上方傳出，這些情報足以鎖定對方位置，就算身後那比頂樓又高出一截的逃生梯口被濃煙包圍到什麼都看不見，里歐還是立即朝聲音傳來的方向連開兩槍。

「嘿～沒想到居然不是嚇到逃跑而是直接攻擊我，有意思。」

煙霧中閃現幾道閃光與冰塊被擊碎的刺耳聲響，一道人影夾雜玩味的笑聲一躍而下。現在還留在這裡的絕對不是什麼待救援的一般民眾，里歐很快鎮定下來，繼續朝人影無間斷射擊。

青色帶些粉紅的異色火焰突然從人影手中竄出，化為有意識的火蛇抵擋住冰結彈攻擊，消防隊的冰凍槍理應得已應付燃燒者的火焰將其束縛，但對這名燃燒者的火焰卻起不了絲毫作用。

人影不疾不徐走向里歐，里歐終於逐漸可以看清對方。

如果說叛逆與囂張被具現成人形的話，應該就是眼前這名藍髮青年的模樣。左右耳數量不對稱的耳環，黑色帶有龐克風格的衣著打扮，外套下裸露大片肌膚，連帶讓被精實肌肉包覆的身材一覽無遺，誇張刻意僅留一側的髮型，身後卻又有長髮隨風擺動，令人不解的是這人居然還化妝，眼角被艷紅色的眼線點綴，那一點紅在一身黑的打扮中格外顯眼，替原本俊俏的臉龐添增些許妖豔感。

就算對瘋狂燃燒者的行徑沒有好感，里歐也不得不承認這名有著藍色長髮的男性長得相當好看，與自己偏中性的面容相反，若讓世人評價的話，眼前這名燃燒者絕對是個不會被搞錯性別的美青年。

更重要的是，里歐他認得這張臉，正如這座城市所有人都明白黑旗代表的意思，印有這張臉的通緝犯通告也曾遍佈大街小巷要人注意提高警覺。

青年不疾不徐地走到里歐面前，他比里歐高出半個頭，當里歐仰望時，才發現他眼睛深處也有會將人吸進去的鮮紅火焰在躍動。那雙眼睛有種奇妙的吸引力，比湖水更蔚藍的色彩轉向他時，里歐瞬間喪失思考能力，只能呆愣站在原地。

青年上下打量里歐，彷彿在確認什麼似的流露些許微妙的情緒，而後勾起一絲淺笑，將手伸到他上方。

「新人小鬼，燃燒者不隨便殺人，乖乖待在旁邊別礙事，這樣的話我保證你可以不報工傷平安歸隊。」

沒有任何攻擊行為，手掌也沒有竄出任何火焰，青年擺出大人看到可愛小孩時會有的動作，將手放在頭頂上撫摸里歐的頭髮。

青年的話語跟舉止很溫和，但有時溫和卻能徹底將人激怒——尤其是當這份溫柔代表對方根本沒把人放在眼中時。里歐瞳孔瞬間瞪大，比周圍空氣更讓人感到燥熱的憤怒竄燒全身，被觸碰到終於回過神的他用力將青年的手揮開。

「——混帳！你做什麼！？」  
「哇喔，長得很可愛卻這麼兇啊～」

後者往後一躍，發出幾聲逗弄到小動物張牙舞抓抗議時的愉快笑聲。  
終於鬧夠了，青年半瞇起眼，笑容收斂成高高在上的神情，他用驅散蚊蟲的手勢向里歐揮揮手。

「認真的喔，如果不想進醫院躺病床的話，建議你照做。」  
「會聽從瘋狂燃燒者指揮的消防隊員還需要存在嗎？而且我也不是什麼小鬼，是烈焰救火隊的一員。」

里歐又朝青年射擊兩槍，冰結彈依舊在觸碰到青年前就被火焰擋下成了水蒸氣。  
放棄對青年起不了作用的槍支，里歐抽出掛在腿間的劍柄按下按鈕，金屬刃面抽出，一陣馬達運響後劍身泛出散發出冰冷的煙霧。

「里歐，里歐·弗提亞，給我記好這要將你逮捕歸案的名字。」  
「真是的……反正他們還需要些時間，陪你玩玩也可以。我需要自報姓名嗎？」  
「瘋狂燃燒者的首領，隨意縱火的通緝要犯——加洛‧提莫斯。」  
「正確。看來我還挺有名的。」

總是用未雨綢繆帶過自己胡亂發明的露琪亞好玩下做出的東西居然真的能派上用場，里歐握住劍柄擺出架式，以青年讚嘆的口哨聲為訊號，像燕子一樣快速靈巧的發動攻擊。

冰刃的強度比子彈還高，火蛇接觸即被冰凍，在揮砍動作下成了飛散在空氣中的碎冰。

「嘿～小鬼，你那把武器挺有意思的啊！」

名為加洛的燃燒者見到自己火焰被冰封非但不害怕退縮，反而享受的接連放出火焰朝里歐襲去，火焰分散成數條巨大火蛇向里歐張開血盆大口，纖瘦的身軀反倒成了優勢，讓他得以輕巧快速的穿梭在縫隙中找尋破綻。

與能在火焰中行走的燃燒者相比，里歐明顯居於劣勢。火蛇爬行過的地方殘留餘火，原本已經撲滅的火勢又再度燃燒起來，一點一滴剝奪里歐落腳的位置。

「是里歐·弗提亞，聽一次就該記住了，加洛‧提莫斯。」  
「很介意被叫小鬼嗎？想讓我喊你名字，就必須讓我更愉快點。」

加洛朝里歐勾了勾食指，不知是被加洛的態度激怒亦或是戰鬥本身就讓人熱血沸騰，心臟鼓動的厲害，理智被沸騰的血液沖刷掉一大半。加洛的火焰似乎能將他平常判斷大局的冷靜都燒盡，里歐發出吼叫邁開步伐向前，他分不清楚是好勝心還是單純被挑釁導致的不滿，但腦中的目標非常明確。

他要加洛叫他的名字，是里歐·弗提亞，不是小鬼！他要這個不把他當一回事的瘋狂燃燒者首領記住他的名字，而且是牢記到一輩子都忘不掉的程度！

「看來沒有武器有點棘手，你還挺強的。」  
「打算束手就擒了嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，這樣就投降可是會被坎羅他們笑死的，我要提昇跟你玩的程度。」

加洛儘管被里歐的攻勢逼退，僅差幾步就會從大樓邊緣墜落，依舊維持著強者的從容。手掌再度竄出青綠色火焰，火焰往兩旁蔓延，凝結成反射青紅光澤的黑色長槍，尾端敲擊地面後彈起，在加洛手中轉了一圈，被擺出向人突擊的姿態。

「要上啦！」

劍與槍交戰發出刺耳聲響，星火與碎冰散落在兩人之間，沒什麼戰略可言，僅是單純以武力一較高下。敲打、揮砍、突刺、防守、操控火焰攻擊死角，使用體術襲擊弱處，一瞬向永劫般漫長，但不分勝負的漫長激戰卻又感覺僅經歷一瞬，兩人對時間的感受在刀光劍影的火花中焚燒殆盡。

就算刀刃相見還是無法將那張狂的笑容撕裂，加洛真正的武器不是長槍，而是變幻莫測的火焰，在里歐揮刀將其斬斷時槍回歸成烈焰，然後被凝結成前端鑲有箭頭的黑色鋼索。

「真是麻煩……！」  
「很有趣對吧～來啊，繼續！你不會只有這樣吧？」  
「有趣？還真不愧是瘋狂燃燒者的首領，你果真是個瘋子！」

黑色鋼索彷彿能聽從主人意識行動，看似沒有目標在空氣中牽出各種弧線，但確實朝著里歐方向行進，前端的箭頭在擦過里歐臉頰旁時甚至還削掉一小搓金髮。攻擊變得更加詭譎難測，里歐成了被逼退的一方，他拉開至安全距離平復呼吸，腦袋急速運轉思考該如何擺脫劣勢，因緊繃而泌出的汗水從臉頰滑落。

加洛沒有趁勝追擊，僅站在原地等待里歐下一波攻勢，跟貓在玩弄捕捉到的獵物沒兩樣，光從臉上的笑意就可得知，他非常享受這場意料之外的戰鬥。

「不打算繼續的話，趁還沒受傷前放棄也可以喔，親愛的消防員。」

加洛向里歐攤開雙手露出溫柔笑容，彷彿這過程真如同他字面上的意思，只是玩玩，隨時可以收手。  
那恰恰證明的論點里歐，他被人小看了，無論是他的名字、救火的行動、將人逮捕歸案的決心都不被這名燃燒者首領放在眼裡。  
里歐不是會被輕易激怒的人，但面對加洛‧提莫斯時卻總是例外，就連里歐自己都不明白原因。

「面對你這種愉快犯怎麼能認輸，你們這些燃燒者隨意破壞，放火燒毀建築到底有什麼樂趣？」  
「放火並非本意，我們有我們的目的，而且放火時也有好好幫一般人暢通逃生通道，仁至義盡了。」  
「加害他人還能說得好像恩賜一樣，真夠不要臉，你們有什麼目的？」  
「這不甘你的事，消防員只要好好救火就好，我都沒問你有沒有逮捕權限了。」加洛無聊的半瞇起眼，手環在胸前，擺出感嘆對方不知世事的長輩姿態嘆一口氣，「人生五十年，與天地長久相較，如夢又似幻。難得將氣氛炒熱起來卻突然問我這種不解風情的問題，就算你長得好看也不會受歡迎喔。」  
「……亂七八糟的在說什麼。」  
「這可是古老極東島國某知名武將的名言喔，雖然不知道原文是不是這意思，但本大爺流的翻譯就是看場合及時行樂很重要！所以啦……」

加洛把有些凌亂的長髮隨意往後撥，火焰為燃燒者的一部分，他無須繞過在地上焚燒的炙熱，邁開步伐走向里歐，鋼索在他手中被隨意擺弄揮舞，寄宿在眼中的火焰熊熊燃燒，混著笑意散發出無法忽視的興奮光芒。  
「呼吸平復了吧？投降？再戰？」

風向變了，風勢也變得更加急促，黑色旗幟換了個方向飄揚，上方的圖騰幾乎全被攤開，地上的火焰隨風起舞，火苗成長成烈焰，彰顯自己存在旺盛燃燒著。  
四周傳來其他的聲音，螺旋槳運轉的低沉聲響越來越逼近。另一方面，一顆帶有螢光色彩的火球竄上天空，像煙火一樣炸裂開來。

「……算了，今天就這樣啦。你不需要受傷真是太好了呢。」

興致隨著煙火一同消散在空氣中，加洛停住腳步抬頭仰望落下的零星火花，將手掌竄出的青色火焰扔上天空，火球炸裂成另一簇煙火，里歐終於明白那不合時宜的煙花是燃燒者用來溝通某種消息的信號。

里歐抓準這破綻，握緊劍柄壓低身子向仍看著天空的加洛箭步衝去。在突襲的這瞬間，里歐終於看到那始終揚起的嘴角垮下，刀刃架開鋼索的攻擊，里歐衝進加洛的懷中，他看到那雙有火焰躍動的青藍有了自己的身影，一股報復成功的快意竄進血液裡流至心臟，讓心室興奮顫抖著。

一聲碰撞巨響，才剛接觸到彼此的兩人分開，更正確的說法是只有里歐飛了出去。里歐腹部毫無防備承受加洛的踢擊，身體摔落在不遠處地面，冰劍落入加洛帶著黑色手套的手掌中。但他運氣很好，至少人不是掉落在蔓延開來的火堆中，免於肌膚被灼燒的疼痛。  
里歐在地上抱著腹部大喘幾口氣，很痛，但還有辦法站起來。他撐起身體，朝卸下笑容正用火焰將冰劍摧毀的加洛挑釁笑道。

「……看來燃燒者也是會痛下殺手的嘛。」  
「連風向都看不懂的消防員死了也不能怪人，小鬼。」

加洛的話讓里歐諷刺的挑起眉毛，挑事的罪魁禍首明明就是說出這句話的他，但還來不及提問就被加洛粗暴抓起朝滅火用裝甲的駕駛座扔去。

通訊器上出現露琪亞的臉，伊格尼斯隊長也在他旁邊。

「里歐，沒事吧？在火場怎麼可以隨便離開滅火裝甲！」  
「抱歉，但是出現緊急情況，瘋狂燃燒者的首領——加洛‧提莫斯在頂樓，必須阻止他繼續隨意縱火。」  
「你說加洛嗎……」  
「隊長？」  
「不，沒什麼。我知道你能力很出眾，但冰凍警備隊已經前往，讓他們處理就好，我們的職責是救火，冰凍警備隊出馬的話你就沒有火場緊急應變逮捕人的權限，可別越權了。」  
「可是⋯⋯！」

里歐還想回些什麼，通訊就被突然插入的一隻手切斷，加洛瞪著天空飛行著的數台陸空兩用型裝甲車，僅分出眼角餘光與他對話。加洛整個人的氣氛驟變，若說原本那雙蔚藍是清澈的湖泊，那現在就是將整個湖水全部凍結的寒冰。

「隊長說的沒錯，遊戲結束了，快到旁邊去，除非你進醫院的理由想從燒傷換成凍傷。」

加洛敲了敲裝甲示意後與里歐拉開距離，重新讓火焰纏上身軀，那沒有絲毫溫度存在的雙眼讓里歐打了個寒顫，直到現在，他才真的有自己是面對「冷酷無情的瘋狂燃燒者首領」的實感，相較之下剛才對戰的氛圍的確可以用遊戲形容。

「另外你剛說我是瘋子吧，別開玩笑了！跟他們相比，我才是那個正常人。」

冰凍警備隊，歸屬於軍隊，對抗鎮壓燃燒者的專門部隊，空中盤旋的裝甲車上印有的藍綠條紋就足以表明他的身分。裝甲車收起作為螺旋槳的輪子降落在屋頂上，巨響伴隨震動傳遞驚人的魄力。  
最先降落的裝甲車車身與其他相異，多印了白色紋樣，在側邊構成了個傾斜的Ｆ字母。在裡面的人是誰一目了然，這在三年前曾是普羅米波利斯共和國的頭條新聞。

裝甲車門開啟，身著冰凍警備隊制服的男子走下車，金色頭髮，就算被制服掩蓋也忽視不了的壯碩身材，最重要的是左手——原本該是手臂的位置被義肢取代，唯獨這裡像是刻意要展現給人看似的裸露在外，沒包覆在制服下。

而奪走那隻手臂的燃燒者神色複雜的皺起眉頭，手指握成拳狀又放鬆，輕吐一口氣後再度將情緒藏回冰冷的眼神後。

「司政官……」

古雷‧佛賽特，普羅米波利斯的司政官，也是加洛‧提莫斯的養父。  
三年前被成為燃燒者的養子奪去左手，而在加洛成為瘋狂燃燒者後向市民發誓會解決自己培育出的錯誤而加入冰凍警備隊，司政官這職務於軍事層面不再僅是名義上的領袖，而是實質上前線的統帥。

與螢幕上的處世圓滑感的溫和感相去甚遠——冰冷，這是里歐第一眼的感想。  
也許受到冰凍警備隊形象的影響，里歐覺得這男人像是會行走的霜巨人，全身上下散發著能將火焰完全冰封的冷酷氣息。

古雷‧佛賽特這名字的Ｋ意外與絕對零度的溫標不謀而合。  
赤紅的雙眼落在加洛身上，古雷口中吐出的話語讓里歐覺得意外，不是逮捕宣告，也不是指揮身後部下突襲，而是宛若父子間的對話，向流連於遊樂場不願回家的孩子告知時間已到的話語。

「該回去了，加洛。」

僅僅一句話就足夠讓加洛平復的情緒再度起了波瀾，緊咬著牙根，臉部肌肉緊繃，他朝古雷做出個帶諷刺意味的扭曲笑容。

「回去做什麼？當你試驗武器開發的白老鼠？我可沒蠢到會因為那理由回去。」  
「你很清楚，我從沒那樣對待過你。」  
「……嗯，所以我也沒有任何能回去的理由。」

詭辯，乍聽之下沒什麼不同，卻又讓人覺得有些微差異，至少里歐在聽到加洛回話時，從話語中那細不可聞的嘆息感隱約察覺到有自己尚未知曉的隱情埋在其中。

「所以呢？」  
「回答是NO，光看到你就讓我想吐，古雷。我回去時，就是我殺了你，在你墳前上香的時候。」  
「唉……明明沒有覺悟，卻又喜歡逞兇鬥狠。」  
古雷睜開赤紅色的雙眼，僅僅這樣，現場氣氛就瞬間緊張起來，他舉起右手，身後待命的冰凍警備隊便排成一列，手握槍枝指向加洛的方向。

「真是個讓人傷腦筋的壞孩子。開火。」

高聳的巨大冰柱瞬間在大樓屋頂上出現。冰結彈毫不留情朝加洛發射，炸裂又凝結成冰山，將無法被人掌控的青色烈焰完全冰封在內側。  
一般燃燒者光是消防隊配給的冰凍手槍就足以應付，而軍用的冰結彈光是一發就足已讓其動彈不得任人宰割。  
但面對身為瘋狂燃燒者首領的加洛，儘管持續發射冰結彈行程冰柱，那也僅限制住他的行動數秒，隨後冰製的囚籠被擊碎成四散的冰塊與朦朧周圍視線的霧氣。

「抱歉⋯⋯我早就不是什麼都不知道，只會乖乖聽你話的小孩子了。」

話語隨著火牆一同竄出，擋在加洛與古雷中間，古雷的表情變得狠戾，通訊指揮裝甲車使用砲彈一同進行攻擊。  
冰與火的戰爭，這兩樣互在光譜兩端的存在相互激烈碰撞，刺耳的聲音響起，宛若冰塊灼傷與火焰凍傷時發出的悲鳴。  
當火牆被冰凍擊碎時，另一方早就沒了加洛的身影。

古雷跑上前，看到的是使用鋼索穿梭在大樓間飛行的青色流星。  
「又逃走了嗎⋯⋯」垂下眼低喃，轉過身繼續發下命令，「追蹤他離去的方向，第一小隊隨我一同前往，必要時將幼體放出當誘餌，其他人協助將火勢撲滅。」  
「是！」

里歐將發生的一切盡收在眼底，當古雷走過他身旁，露出在電視上出現的溫文儒雅笑容向他說「辛苦了，遇到燃燒者沒受傷真是太好了」時全身起了雞皮疙瘩，忽然像穿越到平行宇宙，搞不清哪邊才是現實，今天遇到的加洛跟古雷都與自己認知中的形象相差甚遠，但兩人在互相對峙上卻又與自己腦中的形象完美契合。

『我才是那個正常人。』

並不是說他相信燃燒者首領的話，但他對加洛為何會這樣說感到疑惑，說白了，加洛勾起了里歐的興趣，在眾多纏繞於加洛這存在的心緒中，其中一項就是好奇心。

加洛·提莫斯到底是什麼樣的人？

（TBC）

*「人生五十年，與天地長久相較，如夢又似幻。」為織田信長名言，出於「敦盛」。  
* 霜巨人出於北歐神話，是所有巨人種族中最有侵略性，也是最有野心的種族，傳說霜巨人從口中吹出的氣可以將面前的事物變為冰塊，讓其他的萬物敬而遠之。


	2. Chapter 2

瘋狂燃燒者首領被逮捕了。

里歐看著傳閱過來的公文上短短一行字，心情被難以言喻的複雜感受侵蝕。明明是足以躍上新聞頭條版面的大消息卻只發派在對內流傳的公文上，甚至還被下令禁止外傳，實在相當匪夷所思，在無法思考箇中意義下，里歐也只能往「當官的還真是麻煩」這種政治黑箱方向思考。

縱火犯被關入監獄理應是件好事，但在喜悅與慶幸中卻莫名夾雜一絲難以言喻的鬱悶，他無法忽視心頭那股彷彿有細針插在上頭的不快感，但又無法準確說出這股感受為何而生。

兩天前才與自己對打過的加洛‧提莫斯被逮捕歸案，得知消息後里歐覺得有些暈眩，被一種頭重腳輕的非現實感包圍，如果不是被踹中的腹部還留下不時抽痛的青紫色瘀青，他說不定會認為那場戰鬥僅是自己做的一場夢。  
沒想到他居然有這種廉價的英雄主義思想，里歐邊瀏覽公文上的細碎文字邊自我解嘲。

身為烈焰消防隊一員的他沒有逮捕權限，但撇除這些現實層面的考量，里歐就是覺得替那瞧不起自己的藍髮青年銬上手銬，成功將瘋狂燃燒者首領關入監獄的人應該要是自己，然後那雙有著火焰在其中的碧色眼眸中就會映照出他的身影，就像他腹部被踢中前的一霎那。

回想加洛看向古雷時全神貫注的神情，不悅感像麻藥一樣從心臟擴散至四肢，手腳不聽使喚逐漸沉重起來，下意識撫上自己腹部。他趕緊否定自身搖晃腦袋，甩掉不斷佔據內心的不愉快。居然會為一個初次見面的通緝犯上心到這程度，荒謬至極。  
這種複雜的情愫他是初次經歷，里歐決定把原因歸咎在被人小看這面向上，儘管他下意識覺得原因不光如此，但對現下來說這大概是最能說服自己的解釋。

說起來，那個操縱青色烈焰的燃燒者——加洛最後還是沒叫他的名字。

想將公文遞還給雷米時，里歐才注意到公文其實有兩頁，他將第一張紙往上翻，第二頁寫的內容讓他疑惑挑起一邊眉毛，同樣在翻閱公文的艾娜明顯也有相同疑惑，毫無淑女形象的直接叫出來。

「增加火災警備度？水線檢查？瘋狂燃燒者首領被逮捕的話，接下來應該要比較輕鬆才對，怎麼像是接下來會出現大型火災一樣？」  
「在說什麼啊，被逮捕的可是瘋狂燃燒者的首領喔，接下來才是重點。」  
「嘛～艾娜第一次嘛，里歐也是吧？嘿嘿，想知道為什麼嗎？為什麼逮捕消息只發給內部人員？」  
「賣什麼關子啊？快說啦！」

露琪亞擺明是想釣人胃口，他不想像艾娜一樣抓著人等答案，里歐沈默，扶著下巴思考分析。將瘋狂燃燒者首領逮捕歸案理應是件值得誇耀的事，卻不發布任何新聞，只在私底下跟相關人員告知要求加強火災警戒度。

「越獄……是嗎？」

一向炯炯有神的雙眼散發出比紫寶石更加璀璨的光芒，里歐道出靈光一閃的答案。

「嘖，你能不能不要這麼機靈？真沒意思。」露琪亞不滿的瞇起眼，知道繼續賣關子也沒意思，雙手一攤公布答案，「當然啦，其實這公文之前已經發過好幾次了，次數甚至多到給民眾知道不但不會安心，反而還會懷疑政府無能的程度。何況加洛還是司政官的養子，雜誌也很缺八卦題材的，懂了吧？」

逮捕到人不是結束，而是開始。  
露奇亞雙手攤開搖著頭笑道，綁成兩顆包子的頭髮隨著搖頭動作看上去像是有生命一樣跟著晃動。

果然原因只可能是那樣。當里歐聽完露琪亞解釋後，不知為何剛剛還壓在他胸口的巨石突然就消失無蹤。

「那這次一定⋯⋯」

加洛還會出現在他面前，就在近期。  
里歐握緊拳頭壓抑上竄的興奮，這舉動被剛進來加入話題的瓦里斯解釋成恐慌，大掌豪邁拍在里歐背上，讓他踉蹌往前跳了幾步。

「哈哈！你們不用這麼緊張，加洛那傢伙還挺有分寸的，這公文充其量就只是通知近期肯定會有火災的預告信。雖然不知道在這份公文上蓋章的司政官作何感想就是了。」  
「總之，接下來要謹慎應對防範災害。另外里歐，你這次可別在火場脫掉消防用裝甲跟人打架了。記住，救火優先，安全第一。」  
「了解。」  
「但說真的，沒想到那個像小狗一樣跟前跟後，總是說要加入消防隊的小子會有變成瘋狂燃燒者的一天，世界還真是開了個很惡劣的玩笑。」  
「這樣說起來的確很可惜。他很有熱忱，腦袋跟動作也很靈活，真的進消防隊的話應該會有很大用處。」  
「是啊，所以加洛那傢伙成為瘋狂燃燒者首領後也特別難對付。」

雷米邊回應瓦里斯邊將文件從大家手中收回。  
幾位前輩談論的對象與內容實在太過突兀，里歐疑惑看著消防隊談天中的前輩們，正好與帶有同樣疑惑想法的艾娜對上視線。彼此互相交換視線點了點頭，開口出聲的人是艾娜。

「……副隊長，也許是我的錯覺，但聽你們的對話，似乎跟那個通緝犯很熟？」  
「對喔，那是你們加入前的事。」  
露琪亞坐在椅子上用腳踢了下桌緣，讓輪子滑動到眾人旁。  
「那隻笨狗，不對……加洛如果沒突變成燃燒者的話，他八成會加入烈焰消防隊，成為你們的前輩喔。」

這人在說什麼啊？瘋狂燃燒者原本可能成為消防員？  
這句話跟炸彈沒兩樣，大腦被轟炸，至少有三秒里歐沒辦法做任何思考回應。  
那個以放火為樂的瘋狂燃燒者首領——加洛·提莫斯，在還沒成為燃燒者前的志願是加入消防隊，這確定不是什麼笑話？  
而且還稱呼他是笨狗，那姿態比起笨狗，狡猾的狼才是更貼切的形容詞。  
因為在認知上的差異實在太大，里歐甚至開始懷疑他們說的跟自己想的是不同人。

「⋯⋯你們確定是在說那個加洛·提莫斯？」  
「⋯⋯不不不，怎麼想都不可能吧？你是不是認錯人？」  
「是真的喔！而且司政官的養子也只有那一個而已。唉～其實我還挺看好他的，甚至連裝備都幫他設計了，沒用上真可惜。」

還真的是在說那個傢伙。

身為燃燒者的加洛會成為火焰異常強大的瘋狂燃燒者首領，但若沒有突變成燃燒者的話，他就會成為一同消滅火災的消防員夥伴。  
里歐試想了這發展的分歧線，但腦中畫面卻陷在五里雲霧之中，一片白茫。瘋狂燃燒者首領成為消防隊的形象實在太過衝突，與加洛對戰過的里歐甚至連他穿消防衣的想像畫面都不受控的擅自添加馬賽克，更遑論滅火的身姿。

看新人聽到職場軼聞而一臉吃驚的模樣總是種樂趣，雷米在將文件放回辦公桌上後也一同加入戰局。

「以前司政官會帶著他來消防隊，基本上除了你跟艾娜外，大家都認得他。加洛總是像條靜不下來的狗繞著司政官打轉，一句右一句說要成為消防員，這樣以後能幫上司政官忙，想不到吧？」  
「哈哈，那時司政官大人可是滿臉傷腦筋想阻止喔。不過也對啦，沒有哪個家長會同意疼愛的孩子加入高風險的行業。」

又是一個打破認知的畫面，里歐甚至想不到到底有誰能夠想得到？就算是資深隊員又是副隊長的雷米親口說的過往，看過兩人對峙現場的里歐也完全想像不出加洛繞著古雷打轉示好的畫面。  
加洛是沒有攻擊古雷，不過里歐認為那也只是加洛經過情勢判斷後認為逃走對他更有利。至於古雷就更不用說了，全力指揮冰凍警備隊攻擊的模樣完全看不出加洛曾經是他疼愛的孩子。

「所以說要不是司政官親自發佈消息，我絕對會認為加洛攻擊司政官這件事是謠言。」  
「總覺得有什麼隱情呢～」  
「別猜想了，露琪亞，至少加洛現在成了瘋狂燃燒者首領是千真萬確的，跟當時拿著『纏』說要加入滅火隊的樣子天差地遠。」  
「纏？」  
「啊，里歐不知道吧？當時我也不知道那個怪怪的裝飾品是什麼查了一下，似乎是古老極東島國以前用的消防器具，看這個。」

底下有輪子的辦公椅真的很方便，露琪亞腳往地面蹬一下，很快的就滑動回螢幕前。螢幕上開啟搜尋引擎的畫面，手指敲擊鍵盤，在搜尋欄中打入幾個字母按下確認鍵後，一根有奇怪布條跟花紋裝飾的棍狀飾品馬上就在螢幕上顯現。

古老極東島國的消防器具——纏。並非直接用來滅火的工具，而是用來判斷下風處，並鼓舞當時消防隊的道具。當時負責持纏的消防員會在下風口屋頂上持續揮舞纏直到火災結束，相當危險，是需要體力與腦力並行的工作，理所當然的，持纏者會成為當年救火隊的靈魂中心。

關於纏的解說大致就是這樣，其他還有纏的分類之類的細目，不過他們沒必要對現今已經不存在的各大滅火組頭細心研究。

「這東西對現今的火災有用嗎？」  
「不可能有用吧，不過在火災時站在下風處確實很危險。」

啪啪！  
伊格尼斯拍擊手掌的聲音成功吸引眾人注意力。

「好了，討論不在的人要適可而止。根據以往經驗，這火災警戒都不會超過兩個星期，這段時間大家要提高警覺。」  
「要是司政官這次成功把人關住了呢？」  
「那就在他發佈新聞給民眾知道加洛被逮捕前都要警戒。」

回答完露琪亞的疑問，伊格尼斯戴著墨鏡環視所有人，最後將視線落在里歐身上。

「加洛現在確實是瘋狂燃燒者首領，儘管如此，我們消防隊沒有逮捕權限，只要他人沒有妨礙行動就隨他去，以現場救援及滅火為主，這是命令。」

那不是他們該負責的範圍。政府部門有各自專屬的管轄，互不踰矩，僅能在其他單位請求支援時給予協助，這是普羅米波利斯政府制定的明確規範。但依據另一條普羅米波利斯的法律，只要是現行犯，任何人都可逮捕羈押，而且論命令層級，這一項遠比機關內的規範來得高出許多。

「隊長，我記得我們在火場有緊急應變權限，而且加洛·提莫斯是縱火現行犯，應該可以依照現場狀況緊急處理。」  
「里歐！」  
「我只是想知道有什麼理由不逮捕一個縱火現行犯，就算每次都讓他逃獄得逞，整個逮捕行動只是徒勞無功，我也想不到放任他的理由。如果只是因為會做白工而不去理會，那只能算是行政怠惰，但我覺得隊長並不是這種人。」

里歐的回話充滿試探，雖然想親手逮住燃燒者首領是他的私心，這行為也許會給隊上添許多麻煩，但在法律上他站得住腳。  
他想知道隊長下達這命令的理由，平常總以控制火場為優先，為此什麼都願意嘗試的人，居然要他對加洛視而不見，加上剛才聊天的內容，很難想像裡面沒徇私意味在——但里歐也很清楚，伊格尼斯不是個會因為關係而動搖原則的人。

「用火場民眾及自己的性命為優先說服不了你嗎？」  
「以民眾性命安全為優先的話，長遠來看最該做的不就是盡快逮捕加洛·提莫斯，並想辦法讓他無法逃獄嗎？」  
「做得到的話政府那邊早就做了。」  
「那就持續將人逮捕歸案，為了讓縱火案消失，不管要嘗試幾次都該這麼做。隊長，我不認為你是個會對人徇私放縱犯罪的傢伙，但我想不透你制止我的理由。」

淡淡的火藥味飄散開來，伊格尼斯揉了揉眉間出現的皺紋後嘆了口氣，終究軟化自己的態度。在高死亡風險的工作團隊中，死神總是從信任的破口入侵，能免則免。

「……今年正好要發表本部門十年內應對燃燒者火災控制及轉變情形，想知道理由的話就去調資料比對整理。」  
「什麼？」  
「你不是會輕易接受別人給的答案的類型，所以讓你親自尋找答案是最好的，報告一個月後交給我。」

伊格尼斯走到里歐身旁拍了下肩膀，在擦身而過回個人辦公室前留下一句話，那句話包含著里歐往後回想起時會嘲笑自己當年幼稚的人生哲理。

「給你個年長者的勸告，里歐，世界不是奧賽羅棋的棋盤，人不會只有黑與白兩面，而救火方式也不只有拿水滅火而已。」

X X X

加洛不知道自己在哪裡，只覺得身體被一股無形的重力往下沉，耳邊傳來低鳴的機械聲響，估計是在某處的電梯裡。

「你瘦了不少。」

他雙眼被人用皮製的黑色眼罩遮起，手腳被專門封印燃燒者火焰的手銬銬住，方形連在一起的腳鐐讓人寸步難行，卻剛好給了古雷把他抱在懷裡移動的好理由。所以古雷才能趁機當人肉體重機，擅自對懷裡的重量發表感想，加洛想對古雷翻白眼，可惜在眼罩遮蔽下連確認古雷是否有看著自己這點都做不到。  
原本還想說些什麼，但加洛最後抖動幾下嘴唇還是作罷。  
一個身材精實的男性通緝犯乖乖給同為男性的逮捕者公主抱而不掙扎是件滑稽的事，但現在明顯不是反抗的好時機，一來掙脫這手銬需要時間，二來是在下墜感停止後，加洛聽到附近有數個訓練有素的步伐聲跟隨著他們。

哐——  
極為厚重的鐵門被打開的聲音，迎面而來的是在普羅米波利斯不從感受過的寒冷空氣，加洛反射性縮了縮肩膀，結果是被古雷進一步擁近懷中。跟隨的腳步聲停止了，僅留下古雷一人前進的聲音。

嗙！  
鐵門被關起，但古雷沒停下腳步，持續行走在宛若極寒地獄的路途上，說久不久，在加洛剛開始嘗試擊破手銬時，古雷就停下腳步。

另一扇門被打開，與剛才的寒冷不同，這次迎面而來的是讓人放鬆警戒的溫暖空氣，讓人連想到家庭的溫馨氛圍。

「我們到了，加洛。」古雷將人輕輕放下，並揭開加洛的眼罩，「歡迎回來。」

一直處在黑暗中的雙眼承受不住光線，才睜開又馬上刺眼的眯起，眼皮抽蓄幾下，待眼睛適應後睜開，加洛看到眼前的景色，痛苦與噁心扭曲了他的表情，彷彿不甘示弱，隨後立刻用嘲諷的笑容將其掩蓋過去。

「居然換地方了⋯⋯不是之前那間佈滿槍口的冷凍庫啊。」  
「我反省之前的做法，用對應燃燒者的監牢無法困住你的話，那就改用其他作法讓你離不開。」  
「你的興趣越來越差了，差到讓我開始想念上一間牢房的程度。讓人噁心到吐出胃液是你新發明的拷問法嗎？」  
「怎麼可能，只是讓你回想過往而已。跟你之前的房間很像吧？連貼在牆上的海報都有替你複製過來。」  
「是啊，簡直一模一樣，真懷念。」

顫抖的話語從咬緊到牙幾乎要碎裂的齒縫間迸出。  
衣櫃與床的擺設位置、牆上貼的歌舞伎演員海報、書架上的書本、桌上的裝飾、檯燈、地毯、靠在牆角的纏……毫無疑問是在他還是古雷養子時所住的房間，配上古雷那句「歡迎回來」成了最巧妙的黑色幽默。  
明明早就回不去了，古雷居然還有臉跟他玩家家酒。

「那段時間是你我人生中最幸福的時候，我想將他取回來。以後這就是你的房間，有什麼需要可以盡量開口。」古雷有些感慨的看著加洛，隨後又勾起帶著病態滿足感的微笑，「我們可以在這裡重新開始，加洛。放心吧，這地方沒有我帶領的話沒人進得來，不用擔心有人來找你麻煩。」

也不會有人來救你離開。  
隱性的台詞伏流在溫和的聲線下，古雷抱住加洛，下巴親暱地靠在肩頸磨蹭，如重新獲得當初遺失的珍寶那般小心翼翼將人收進懷裡。

「把人囚禁在暗無天日的地方說重新開始？真是浪漫到想把你揍一頓，從以前就都沒聽過你的花邊新聞，現在我知道什麼原因了。」

加洛喉嚨發出咯咯的嘲諷笑聲。  
除了古雷外，沒有人會前來此處，當加洛沒有其他可寄託的對象時，就只能將所有情感都放在把他囚禁於此的古雷身上。

愛與恨是一體兩面的，當初付出多少愛，反饋到身上的恨意就有多少，既然如此，逆向操作也是可行的。儘管需花費很長的時間，最後那逆回的情感也與世間認可的愛背道而馳，他也不會猶豫，畢竟古雷在很早之前就已親手扭曲他們之間的關係。

加洛瞇起眼睛評鑑古雷不容反抗的懷柔策略。何等了不起的地獄，要不是雙手還被困在手銬中，加洛還真想對這計畫鼓掌。

「接下來你還想說什麼笑話？例如想重新開始什麼？是要我重新成為一無所知，愚蠢任你擺佈的笨蛋？還是成為在你想發洩扭曲慾望時乖乖把腿打開的男娼？司政官大人。」  
「這種低俗的話是跟你的夥伴學的嗎？服裝打扮也好、談吐行為也是，全都不成體統，看來作為監護人有必要再對你好好教育一番。」

加洛肩膀被古雷突然壓住，重心不讓他往後倒在床上，隨後壓上的古雷擋住天花板的燈光，成了巨大的陰影壟罩住他。

「不過兩個提案都很不錯，我的確希望你重新成為會乖乖聽話的好孩子，另一方面也覺得你的身體相當迷人。」

如果不是有一方在被撫摸臉頰時狠瞪對方，露出極為不愉快的神色，那現在兩人姿勢倒相當符合情人在床上呢喃互訴愛意的情境。加洛盯在耳廓上的黑曜石耳環被義手取下，手掌握拳收緊，一聲令人不舒服的聲音後，飾品粉碎成黑色碎片被拋棄在地板上。  
「黑曜石⋯⋯這種寓意是不再哭泣的寶石不適合你，你的部下真沒眼光。」  
「你怎麼知道是他們送的？」  
「我知道關於你的任何事，包括你跟你同伴的藏身處，不追擊單純是留給你一點自由。」  
「變態偷窺狂！」  
「對動搖社會的不安定因子進行監控是理所當然的，你也不用去費心思考是誰，只要你繼續救出燃燒者，安插在裡面的間諜就不會少。」

面對坦蕩說出監視自己的古雷，加洛只覺得毛骨悚然。無論是自願或被迫都代表燃燒者裡出了叛徒，定期將他們的消息回報給政府，數量可能單數，也可能是複數。  
古雷是在宣告，告訴加洛以為他掙扎出的自由是被架在綿密如蛛網計策中的小小空間，能待在那處苟延殘喘也僅是未將網收緊而已，他的一切行動都在古雷的掌控中。  
掙扎全是徒勞無功。加洛有辦法一人逃離古雷的掌心，但會犧牲所有燃燒者，若是要帶領所有燃燒者逃離成為實驗體的命運，他勢必會落入古雷精心設計的陷阱。

不，這都只是古雷單方面說法。加洛閉上眼強迫自己冷靜，當重新睜開時驚動的情緒又重新沈入碧色的湖面之下。

「就一個知道一切的人來說，冰凍警備隊趕來現場的速度似乎有待加強，要不是跟消防隊的可愛新人玩了一下，你到現場時說不定就只剩大樓殘骸在等你。」  
「……讓你久等這件事我會反省，然後給拖延你行動的新人頒個獎章。」  
「太好了，幫我說聲恭喜。跟他說瘋狂燃燒者首領很中意他，叫他有機會跟我床個上滅火，我脖子上還有位置能留下他的吻痕。」

加洛向古雷投以魅惑的微笑，側過脖子露出藏在衣領下的痕跡，暗紅帶紫，如指甲片大小的吻痕在一片白淨的肌膚下清晰可見。

「是誰留的？」  
「要猜猜看嗎？我看對眼誰都行，說不定是你派出去的間諜，啊——！」

加洛故意說出絕對會惹怒古雷的話語，古雷的笑容跨下，像隻被激怒的雄獅張口咬上加洛的側頸，加洛吃痛大叫，但並沒有召喚火焰反抗。犬齒刺穿皮膚，刺穿不知道是誰留下的吻痕，到加洛以為自己會少一塊肉時，古雷終於鬆口，肌膚上的齒痕泌出點點鮮血。

「少打馬虎眼，就算你願意，那種年紀的光支撐體重就有問題，沒力氣做這些事。」  
「唔！還真疼⋯⋯我也不介意自己騎上去動的。」

就算疼痛持續刺著神經，加洛嘴角還是無所畏懼的上揚。他的目的已經達成，痛歸痛，但很值得。

突襲計畫不會讓一般燃燒者知道，古雷的話至少讓他確認自己率領的瘋狂燃燒者裡沒有叛徒，當然也不是他最信任的兩名心腹。其次，間諜是名年長者，至少古雷無意間透露的情報是如此。

加洛在曾為古雷養子的時間熟知他的思維，又在與古雷對峙的三年摸清他的手法，他知道古雷言語後面的意思。或是該說，正是因為知道古雷‧佛賽特是什麼樣的人，並深思熟慮琢磨古雷所有的言行舉止背後代表的意義，加洛才有辦法維持互相拉鋸的狀態。  
雖然當年的古雷沒這麼病態，不過以前的加洛也不太深入思考，所以兩方算扯平。這種打破不了僵局，也沒有一方能將另一人完全吞噬的狀態維持了三年，諷刺的是，現在溝通上能勢均力敵源自於兩人多年來的默契，當年放在對方身上的體貼細心，如今全成了檯面下的心機角力。

古雷掐住他肩膀的手指施力到關節幾乎要脫臼的程度。底下肯定已經瘀青了，但這樣正好，古雷一旦生氣就顧不了其他事情，也就不會去細想剛才他話語中的陷阱。

「你是故意惹怒我嗎？」  
「只是提醒你要做就快做，哪來這麼多廢話？被你強上早就是我被你抓進監牢後的定番了吧，強暴犯。」  
「真是……就如你所願。加洛，我喜歡你，但你總是不讓我有溫柔對待你的機會。」  
「別裝正人君子了，古雷。」  
加洛冷漠看著古雷抵在他胸前的槍口，淡淡吐出一口氣，平靜等待扣下板機的一霎那。

「我也喜歡你，但還不至於喜歡到喪盡天良的程度。所以我會反抗你，只要你還把燃燒者當實驗用的白老鼠，這種機會就永遠不會出現。」

以「嗙」的巨大槍聲為開場，子彈撞擊到胸前發出水結冰的噼啪聲，從特殊子彈為中心快速向四周擴展，眨眼間便在加洛左胸口長成一朵由冰柱構成的冰花。  
連鎖冰結彈，忘記第幾次被古雷抓住時他解說的東西，會將火焰封印住，吸取燃燒者的體溫成長，最後盛開成殺死燃燒者的死亡之花。

不管有沒有經過改良都是項棘手的武器，加洛從那冰中逃脫過幾次，古雷早知道這東西無法完全困住他，但用來從火焰裡偷取數次翻雲覆雨的時間倒是相當足夠。  
只有將火焰封印住，古雷才覺得加洛像個人，司政官知道一切關於燃燒者火焰的真相，所以無法原諒將自己最珍愛的孩子侵吞的普羅米亞。  
這火焰是詛咒。

「咕唔！好冷⋯⋯感覺、糟透了⋯⋯」  
加洛咬緊牙根側縮起身體顫抖，寒冰侵襲至骨髓的刺痛讓人難以忍受。古雷眯起細長的紅眼看著他，以冰花為中心往外延伸，加洛裸露的胸膛漸漸佈上一層冰霜，他伸出手掌覆蓋在冰霜處，白霜被體溫融化成透明的水。

見加洛難受的表情稍微舒緩，古雷的笑容才重新爬回臉上，他替加洛卸除掉手腳的枷鎖後重新壓回他身上。古雷掐著加洛下顎，從懷中取出一片藥碇放入口中，以口對口的方式強迫他吞下，但確認藥碇已滑落食道內，古雷依舊侵佔住他的嘴唇。

古雷探索對方整個口腔，舌尖撫過牙齦與上顎，在上方一一留下自己的氣味，就連他一直看不順眼的那顆舌環也不放過。唇舌交纏之際，帶著火焰的碧色與帶著寒冰的艷紅相護瞪視著，誰都沒有閉上眼，加洛沒有沈溺於其中，古雷也不討厭對方眼中倒映出自己的感覺。  
這不是戀人間甜蜜的接吻，至少對加洛來說，古雷的行為更貼近強者宣示佔領意圖的啃食。要不是下巴被禁錮住，他發誓一定會咬斷古雷的舌頭。

深入骨髓的寒冷讓加洛肌肉不斷收縮顫抖，但在吞下古雷硬塞的藥物後，身體深處又浮現一股奇怪的熱源匯流到下腹。

「你給我⋯⋯吃了什麼？」  
「放心吧，不是毒品，也沒有副作用，只是會讓你熱情點的藥物，我也想看看你放下身段扭腰求歡是什麼姿態。順便一提，這是你之前燒掉的製藥公司意外開發出的產品。」  
「王八蛋⋯⋯你果然越來越變態了，古雷。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰古x燒加回合，有H

「哈啊⋯⋯該死⋯⋯！」

他為什麼老是有辦法變出這麼多花樣？  
心跳加劇，血液不正常的竄流到下身，性慾在體內不斷膨脹，渴求填滿他人或是被他人填滿。曾經為了成為消防員而學習的醫藥知識告訴他，媚藥這東西大多以安慰劑成分居多，沒想到今天居然有幸碰上真貨。

果然應該要把那間佛賽特製藥公司燒到半點灰燼都不剩才對！

古雷並沒有急切佔領加洛的身體，而是好整以暇坐在床邊觀察他的反應。加洛靠在床頭拉開與古雷的距離，緊抓著身下床單縮起身體。

好冷、好熱，兩種互相矛盾的感受在體內交替，封住火焰的寒潮依舊在緩慢蔓延，但被藥物誘發出的性慾也矛盾的蓬勃發展，皮膚除了被白色冰霜覆蓋的地方都泛起了潮紅，低腰皮褲內包裹的男性象徵已搭起個小帳篷，後穴開始空虛搔癢起來。

加洛痛恨起連鎖冰結彈在關鍵時居然完全不夠力，沒辦法將他立刻凍結，任由平時根本不怎麼壓抑的性慾在體內亂竄，他想脫下褲子好好自慰一番，甚至想求眼前人的把自己操翻過去，這些念頭不斷擴大，唯一制止加洛按照本能行動的理由僅剩下他不想讓眼前這男人得逞，在古雷面前露出屈服藥物的姿態。

加洛整個人捲曲起來，撈過床邊的抱枕並用大腿夾緊，藉由在大腿內側施加壓力來緩解腿間的慾望。呼吸逐漸粗重起來，在腰下意識擺動時還夾雜幾聲細小的呻吟。

「真想不到你居然會忍耐，真是刮目相看了。」

加洛的一舉一動全落到在旁觀看的古雷眼中，原本以為會看到青年放蕩開腿自瀆的模樣，沒想到對方卻表現得像初嚐情慾滋味，但不知如何處理的少女。同樣讓人血脈噴張，甚至讓他起了股更想把人弄壞弄髒的慾望。

真是的，這孩子的反應永遠會脫離他的預料。

「混帳！把人的身體當玩具⋯⋯很有趣嗎？」

皮褲內腫脹的慾望當然不會因此就完全釋放，微幅摩擦能帶來一瞬間的舒緩，但離高潮遠遠不夠，根本阻止不了不斷攀升的慾望。加洛咬住下唇，嘴唇被咬得紅腫到快滲出血，這樣正好，適度的痛覺可以幫助他抓回漸漸遠去的理智。

他知道讓自己舒服的方法，也不介意在等等就要翻雲覆雨的對象前表演添增情趣，但這些的大前提是他自願！

「我也不想每次都弄得跟強暴一樣，這種事本質上我還是希望兩人都能舒服⋯⋯雖然看帶來麻煩的瘋狂燃燒者首領掙扎的樣子的確是種樂趣。」

比起加洛那連話都快說不好的顫抖嗓音，古雷回應的語氣相當輕快，在回話同時，他不疾不徐卸下代表率領冰凍警備隊的白色裝甲，底下露出的肌肉讓他看上去反而比穿著制服時更為壯碩。

他伸出已被替換成義肢的左手撫摸加洛咬腫的嘴唇，藍髮青年瞪視著他，像未被馴服的野獸張口咬住金屬製的拇指，加洛的行為正好給了古雷機會，黑色的金屬毫不留情插入口中翻攪，拇指與食指揪住滑嫩的舌頭逗弄，直到嚥不下的唾液從嘴角流下才終於鬆開。

「或許這裡該加裝一面鏡子，才能讓你看清楚自己現在露出的表情。」

古雷從喉嚨滾出輕笑，反抗只有一開始，當指頭入侵至口腔，舌頭便溫順的任由手指翻弄，而在古雷抽出手指後加洛仍露出依依不捨，請求人繼續的神情。

畢竟三年前，這孩子初嚐情慾時就被自己關起來悉心調教了一個月，而至今古雷能確定，加洛就算內心反抗，自己強迫在他身上刻下的印痕依舊有效。

古雷嘴角上揚露出滿意的微笑，這些加洛以為沒流露出的順服神態沒辦法給本人看真是太過可惜。

知道的話這孩子又會有什麼反應？明明陷入情慾時就是之前那副老實乖巧的樣子，但情事結束後總是要逃離自己，在離開自己精心準備的牢籠後，他又打算將這姿態展露給誰看？

不知從什麼時候開始，加洛開始會用自己身上的痕跡當武器，目的是為了惹怒他，拾取在盛怒之下透露的一絲端倪。幾次下來，古雷不致於看不透加洛的想法，但每次都會著他的道——無論是側頸上的吻痕或是抱他時越發純熟的身體反應，都是貨真價實無法自己弄上去的印記。

想到這，古雷原本見到加洛溫順反應而上揚的嘴角又再次往下沉，手指落到脖子上剛被自己牙印刺穿的暗色痕跡，那塊印子已經融入大片傷痕裡，古雷用力挖開傷口，才剛止血不久的地方又重新冒出鮮紅的液體，看著加洛因疼痛倒抽一口氣時，心裡產生股重新將人用血洗淨重新佔有的快意。

「啊——！好痛！呃⋯⋯古雷、住手！」  
「乾脆就挑斷你的手腳，在你面前吞下肚，這樣我就不需要再擔心你離開到我觸碰不到的地方。」

在加洛認為古雷繼續下去會把手指戳進喉嚨前，古雷終於鬆手，舔去沾在第一指節上的血跡。

「你瘋了⋯⋯」  
「或許吧。有一天我可能會做出這種事，但至少不是今天，現在的話我更希望用另一種方式將你拆吃入腹。」

與剛才截然不同，古雷像觸碰易碎品般撫摸加洛臉頰，溫和的微笑比起剛才乖戾的模樣更讓加洛背脊發涼。古雷低下頭舔去傷口上的血跡，劇痛與恐懼讓加洛的身體止不住發抖，甚至讓他在帶血的唇重新吻上自己時忘記將人推開。

「所以別再逃了，加洛，在我真的殺了你之前快回來。」

在因藥物強迫挑起的慾望下，就連疼痛都能轉化為快感，加洛腿間昂然的慾望並沒有因此軟下，依舊快要撐破褲檔，期待被施予更多刺激。

冰霜依舊緩慢而持續的擴大侵蝕範圍，縱使聽得到普羅米亞在體內叫囂的聲音，也無法任意使出平時圍繞在身旁的火焰，加洛與火焰間彷彿被隔了一層極厚的冰，任何撞上冰壁的火種都會結凍掉落，碎裂一地。縱使經歷多次被連鎖冰結彈奪取體溫的過程，加洛仍是無法習慣。

只要有機會專注，他就有辦法擺脫這層禁錮，可是被藥物挑起的另一種原始慾火尚在體內焚燒，兩種互相矛盾的溫度交織變成種不上不下的感覺，彷彿被螞蟻嚙咬的痛麻感在身體裡竄動，讓人想尖叫乾脆給他個痛快。

而且他還必須面對古雷·佛賽特幾近瘋狂的偏執與惡劣至極的床上癖好。

「好癢、混帳⋯⋯唔！」

代表瘋狂燃燒者首領的黑色衣物被隨意扔到地上，加洛全身赤裸跪在床上，在古雷面前大開雙腿，手指伸到後面摳挖自己的肉穴，在媚藥效力加持下，後面早已濕潤不已，隨著手指律動發出咕啾咕啾的潤澤水聲。

但如果更仔細去聆聽，就會聽到隱藏在水聲後的機械震動發出的低鳴，以及不規律，音色相當混濁的鈴鐺聲。

相較於全身赤裸又擺出淫蕩姿態的加洛，古雷身上的衣物頂多是有些凌亂，是剛才被不願乖乖聽話的加洛弄皺的，過程是有些麻煩，但呈現的結果讓他相當滿意，媚藥的效力加上一點小玩具，就足以構成現在這幅令人血脈噴張的美景。

「可惡！勾不到⋯⋯啊啊！」

加洛不住搖晃腦袋，古雷掛著溫和笑容，手指卻毫無憐憫將遙控器往上調高一階，加洛仰起腦袋露出漂亮的頸部弧線，原本還盡力壓抑的聲音一下化為高亢的驚叫。

鈴鐺聲隨著機械震動的聲音增大，變得更加急促混亂起來。

「加洛，不快點拿出來的話，藥就要全部融在裡面了。」  
「唔、你這傢、啊⋯⋯！」

加洛狠瞪古雷，但不斷侵襲而來的快感減少眼神的力度，眼球表面積蓄的水氣讓他多了幾分嫵媚，反而讓瞪視看起來更像一種邀請。古雷依舊不為所動，好整以暇的看著加洛只為了將手指插深點而擺出更淫蕩的姿態，儘管腿間的慾望已經在叫囂著要他快點把人按在身下，好進入那淫水飽滿的後穴盡情抽插。

後穴在媚藥的效力下早已放棄抵抗，手指插入內壁就不受控制的歡愉繳緊，連帶將古雷塞進去的跳蛋帶進深處，加洛想將它拿出來，但當指尖好不容易碰到跳蛋時，那不斷在體內震動的東西總是會滑到更深處。

如果只有跳蛋也就算了，但在放入跳蛋之前，古雷還先塞進兩顆鈴鐺，鈴鐺尺寸比跳蛋小很多，但內部填滿了膏狀藥物。據古雷解說，那藥膏混有與剛才的藥錠相同成分的媚藥，遇到體溫就會開始融解，藥的成分用黏膜吸收效果更為快速，當藥膏完全化掉時，鈴鐺就會在搖晃下發出原本該有的音色。

而古雷居然還笑著說這東西的命名權可以給他，開什麼玩笑！

就算被冰花緩慢奪走體溫拉長藥膏的融解速度，加洛還是能感覺到身體逐漸被性慾侵蝕的過程。被鈴鐺擦過的肉壁奇癢無比，讓人想好好深入手指摳挖止癢，心臟瘋狂鼓動，柔嫩的內壁受到刺激不斷分泌出腸液，但根本無法洗去媚藥的效果。

跳蛋時強時弱的震動模式總是在快搔到癢處時就停下，等到好不容易緩解過來，又開始劇烈震動，加洛被折磨得死去活來，眼眶泛紅，水氣籠罩住總是神采奕奕的雙眼，眼角的紅妝被水染到有些化開，無法順利嚥下的口水從嘴角流下，讓原本好看的臉變得狼狽不堪。

加洛已經顧不了古雷還在前方觀看他的一舉一動，只是掰開臀瓣持續讓手指更深入後穴去勾住那惱人的塑膠玩具，而在擦到敏感點時，微微張口發出斷斷續續的呻吟。

古雷終於不再只是名旁觀者，他伸手揉捏加洛胸前堅挺的乳頭，身體彷彿跳到路面上的魚終於被放回水裡，加洛主動將胸口更貼近古雷祈求更多。胸前的冰霜在古雷手掌的溫度下變成透明的薄冰，被手指碾碎化為參雜著碎冰的水，沿著條理分明的肌肉線條滑落至腿間，匯集在恥毛上成一粒粒水珠。

凍到失去溫度的肌膚重獲溫暖，一開始僅覺得有些溫度，但持續撫摸下去就變成被燙傷的痛辣感，古雷摟過加洛的腰，將唇舌覆上胸前啃咬，在加洛不住打顫的胸口留下一個個印記，每當吸允出一個吻痕，加洛就會在他懷中小幅度彈跳著。

「很難過嗎？還是很舒服？」  
「怎麼可能……舒服……」

古雷惡意用拇指磨蹭眼前挺立的乳尖，懷中的身軀又一陣激烈發顫，他湊到加洛耳邊勸誘低語。

「求我就考慮幫你拿出來。」  
「——！要我求你，想得……美……」

古雷好整以暇地撫摸加洛的背，像安慰哭泣的孩子溫柔輕拍，加洛的身體止不住抽蓄，但仍是倔強的左右搖頭。

果然還是那個硬脾氣不服輸的孩子。

古雷嘆了口氣，但並沒有失望，甚至還為這微弱至極的反抗感到興奮，如果這麼輕易就從他口中聽到求饒的詞句，那他們這種關係就不會纏鬥三年之久。古雷喜歡加洛身心都臣服於他，但加洛崩潰於自身墮落卻毫無招架之力的神情也讓他感到愉悅，追捕、鎮壓、調教強迫打開身體，最終被他啃食殆盡，這是獵人捕捉到獵物後的特權。

古雷不知道如果加洛當時若沒有離開自己，他會不會變得這麼鬼畜，但可以肯定的是成為瘋狂燃燒者並與他作對的加洛，確實引發出自己想看他崩潰向人乞求的惡劣的一面。

鈴鐺配合跳蛋震動在加洛體內狂亂響著，音色從混濁逐漸變成清脆，藥力滲透到全身，就連古雷在耳邊的氣息都能成為種愛撫。加洛的前面已經完全濕了，高高翹起的肉棒前端泌出一股股透明的前列腺液，滑落在柱身與底下的囊袋，甚至隨著搖晃動作滴落到床單與古雷的褲子，在布料上暈開成深色痕跡。

好想要有東西插入到內部瘋狂搗弄，越粗暴用力越好。

藥效不斷在發酵，侵蝕著加洛的理智。不知從什麼時候開始，腰臀已經隨著手指擺動，食指與中不再以將東西拿出為目的，而是隔著肉壁按壓前列腺刺激，跳蛋跟鈴鐺聲反而成為刺激情慾的道具，當跳蛋滑至勾得到的地方時，手指便將那橢圓形塑膠玩具緊貼到最有感覺的位置。

身體跟著褻玩的動作抽搐著，在加洛瀕臨高潮邊緣時，古雷直接將手伸往他下身晃動的肉柱，連愛撫都沒有，光是感受到掌心熱度就讓加洛承受不住，拱起腰身射出第一發精液。

加洛率領瘋狂燃燒者燒毀大樓時那不可一世模樣早已蕩然無存，身體發軟頭靠在古雷肩頸，喉嚨滾出挫敗的哭音，與之相反，古雷撫摸那頭藍色長髮時伴隨的輕笑是真心感到愉悅。

就算是困獸之鬥也好，加洛不想繼續趁古雷的心意，緊咬住牙將還在體內震動的跳蛋抽離並用力摔向地面，在穴口一張一闔還來不及閉攏，一顆被古雷塞入的鈴鐺順勢滾出，掉落到床單發出微弱但清脆的聲響，裡面的白色藥膏早已融化殆盡，銀白色的外殼上面沾著體液，在燈光下反射出曖昧不明的光澤。

加洛握住胸前的冰花，幾根冰柱在收緊手指時脆裂到掌心，被媚藥挑起的慾火依舊炙熱，但至少腦袋在高潮後與寒冰的作用下冷卻不少。

「很舒服吧？水出的這麼多，連鈴鐺裡面都是你後面分泌的東西。」  
「……是不錯，但把藥效算在自己實力上未免太丟臉了，古雷。」  
「我瞭解你的一切，而你也很清楚，就算沒用這個東西，我依舊有辦法讓你按奈不住。只是時間寶貴，我選擇用最有效率的方式讓你進入狀況。」  
「去死！要做就做，少玩這麼多花招……！」

古雷並沒有誇大，那是他被捕捉到總會經歷的事情，憤怒與不甘也無法掩蓋事實，加洛無法反駁，連呲牙咧嘴都自知底氣不足而避開視線。

他到後來確實沉溺於身體帶來的快感，而現在就算內心如何不情願，他的身體早已準備就緒，並極度渴望古雷前來佔有。

更讓加洛無法原諒的是他無法欺騙自己，他非常想念這個人的懷抱，就算這男人做出天理不容的事，但他依舊眷戀過去古雷對他的溫柔。

能維持住自我的僅剩搖搖欲墜的價值觀，以及保護燃燒者的決心。

後穴彷彿認同古雷說的話語，又湧出一股淫液，並理所當然從尚未完全閉攏的穴口滴落到床單，難堪的情緒湧上心頭，但身體又難以抵擋開始浮現的下一波熱浪。像是在反抗體內臣服於古雷的慾望，加洛用力張口咬住古雷的肩膀，像之前古雷對他做的一樣，直到舌頭嘗到鐵鏽的味道才終於將讓滾燙沸騰的情緒平撫下來。

「真拿你沒辦法⋯⋯」

整個過程中，古雷只是吃痛皺眉悶哼一聲，將加洛擁入懷中的手依舊溫柔，而在加洛終於鬆口後，他重新將人壓回床上，吻去嘴唇上原本該在自己體內流動的鮮血。

古雷的溫情總是伴隨著暴風，他絲毫不給加洛任何準備，也不顧裡面還有一顆鈴鐺，直接掰開臀瓣將自己早已硬挺的肉棒差到深處。

毫無預警的刺激讓加洛放聲大叫，原本還留有反抗意識的瞳孔瞬間緊縮，在古雷毫不留情捅開最深處時，浮在上方的水氣碎裂成眼淚滑落眼角，古雷吻去眼角的淚光，嘴唇沾上血以外的另一種紅，他的動作非常輕柔，彷彿現在在加洛體內肆虐，強迫將那腸壁拓開成性器的人不是他。

跟古雷做愛最可怕的從來就不是疼痛，而是強迫施加在身上，連疼痛都會轉化成刺激情慾的性快感。

「都這麼濕了應該不會痛吧？我說過不想每次都搞得像強姦，所以我會盡可能讓你也覺得舒服。」  
「唔、哈啊！放屁、你這……把人冰封跟下藥⋯⋯就是你表達、重視的方式？」  
「只是必要的過程，疼愛是一回事，對不聽話的孩子總要給點懲罰。」

對加洛冷嘲熱諷，古雷不迴避也不否定，用一派輕鬆的語氣回應，宛如訴說的是一件稀鬆平常的小事。古雷扣住加洛相較於身形過於纖瘦的腰，用力將他壓向自己，當前端硬將深處緊闔起的肉壁分開時，加洛上半身拱成弓形，連腳趾都像觸電般抽蓄。

「啊、唔嗯⋯⋯！給我⋯⋯停手啊！」

加洛身體大幅度彈跳，才剛高潮過的身體極度敏感，外加又開始浮現出的熱潮讓他承受不住，古雷在內部翻攪帶來的刺激感就像電流遊走全身，讓他身體根本無法控制的顫抖著。

古雷的動作又猛又烈，而且每一下都隔著肉壁撞擊前列腺，再撕裂緊緊密合的深處。加洛有種會就此被頂穿的錯覺，穴口的肌肉被拉平，肉棒抽插時甚至還會帶出一小節豔紅的腸肉。

繼續下去他會瘋掉！身體受媚藥影響而變得格外敏感，隨便觸碰都會有感覺，何況是毫無輕重的一直刺激體內的敏感點。下身的肆虐快讓他無法保持理智，癱軟的身體硬是擠出力氣推開古雷，加洛翻過身，抓住下身床單想爬往前方，他只想逃離古雷的攻勢，就算只是多一點距離也好。

「不會讓你逃走的，不管幾次，我都會把你抓回來。」

手背被比他還大的手掌附上，古雷手指插入指縫間將人擄獲住，他將一邊的腿放到肩上後退出，再次用力頂入，這姿勢正好讓古雷更方便將肉棒差至深處。

而加洛除了緊抓住身下床單發出同等悲鳴的呻吟外，已經無法做出其他反應。

「嘎啊——！別唔⋯⋯太深了、古雷！」

床架在激烈的動作下喀喀作響，但無法掩蓋住加洛後穴被抽插時的嘖嘖水聲，在他眼前又被白光籠罩之際，古雷突然停下動作，把他硬生生卡在瀕臨高潮的邊緣。

在意識朦朧間，加洛聽到古雷湊到耳邊的呢喃。

「加洛⋯⋯把你那些無用的自尊與慈悲心全部丟棄吧，你什麼都不需要去想，只要像以前一樣待在我身邊，讓我替你打點一切就好。」古雷撫摸佈上冰霜的胸口繼續說道，「所以回來吧，加洛，我愛你⋯⋯你身上那惱人的火焰，我一定會找到方法消除。」

不管要付出什麼代價。

傳入耳中的話語輕柔但堅強，那是他熟悉的古雷，是當時握住他的手，代替在火災中喪失的家人，一直溫柔對待自己，他心中最敬重，也是埋藏在心底深處偷偷愛戀的存在。

胸口的冰霜在古雷的掌心下漸漸化成了水，暖意沁入凍到發白的肌膚，乳頭被撫摸著，酥麻的感覺繼續刺激未被滿足的慾望，想要又得不到的感覺讓人焦躁不已，加洛開始扭起腰來催促古雷繼續。

偏偏對方一反剛才的攻勢，將整根完全退出體外。

「啊、做什麼⋯⋯？」  
「說謊也好，只要你答應留下，我就給你想要的，連鎖冰結彈我也替你拿掉。」

沒有任何證據，但加洛就是知道古雷會兌現這份諾言。傻的可笑，這名能呼風喚雨的男人答應解除掉在他身上強加的禁錮，就只是為了從他口中得到一個虛偽的承諾。

早已習慣異物的後穴突然少了東西，穴口的環狀肌肉不斷收縮，卻還可以從一時間閉不攏的孔洞窺探內部，被古雷碩大的肉棒插入時內部漲的發疼，但在快到達頂峰時硬生生被強制退出，缺少異物導致的空虛搔癢更讓人難以忍受。

「古雷⋯⋯」

就算說謊也行，古雷的條件對他根本百利無一害。說出來就能輕鬆，他就能從身上矛盾且痛苦的冷與熱解脫，沒錯，只要說出來⋯⋯

在幾乎要將話說出時，腦中閃過的一個畫面勒緊了加洛的喉嚨。

一位紅髮女性在化為灰燼前的身影，全身包裹著繃帶，體無完膚、氣若游絲，在臨死之際用宛如向世界控訴的無神雙眼凝視著自己。

『為什麼我們⋯⋯要遭受這種待遇⋯⋯？』

加洛用力咬住嘴唇，讓犬齒刺穿嘴唇的薄肉，用疼痛強逼自己打起精神。

啊啊，差點就忘記了，那血淋淋的過去，正是他與古雷決裂的起點。

「哈哈⋯⋯不行啊，古雷，怎麼可以勸誘人說謊呢？如果你除去火焰的方法是繼續拿燃燒者做人體實驗，那就算是謊言我也不能答應你，否則我怎麼有臉見席瑪⋯⋯見其他人？」

加洛將臉埋在手臂裡，乾澀的喉嚨發出幾聲像枯葉掉落般的笑聲。席瑪臨死前的臉是把利刃，將他的身體跟心靈切割開來，僅管肉體依舊難受，但內心卻回歸成最初的平淡。

「這都是必要之惡，如果犧牲幾千條性命就能找到除去普羅米亞的方法，甚至能避免三十年前的悲劇再次發生，任誰都會去做。」  
「那為什麼不把我算在你的實驗名單內？」  
「只有你不行，你明白理由。」

當加洛翻過身時，他看到古雷的微笑已完全從臉上褪去，腥紅的雙眼冷若冰霜。加洛嘴角有些落寞的上揚，拉起古雷放在胸口的手搭上自己喉嚨。

這才是現實，古雷編織的夢境舒適到讓人不想離開，但對已睜開眼睛的人來說，就算再度閉起雙眼，上一個好夢也不會回來。

「我知道，也知道古雷你不是能承受這種虛偽謊言的人……所以還是跟以往一樣，繼續互相殘殺吧。」

他們將對方深深烙印在眼中，並且掐緊彼此的喉嚨。  
接下來的性愛沉默又激烈，到了幾盡粗暴的程度，但就算如何廝殺，終究沒有一方完全臣服。加洛被擺出野獸交合的姿勢，數次在激烈的高潮中暈過去，然後被體內的律動強迫喚醒，對時間的流逝感變得曖昧不清，不知道經歷了幾回時，熱能喪失，冰花終於大幅盛開到要包圍他的身體。

在加洛被完全冰封，喪失意識之際，古雷再次吻住他的嘴唇，那吻沒有愛戀，也不是侵略，有的僅是溺水的人為了活下去，緊抓住浮木的執著。

X X X 

「十天，這次拖得比較久啊，瓦里斯你贏了。」  
「好耶！那火災撲滅完後就去老爹的店吧，今天的地獄火山激辣瑪格莉特披薩就麻煩你付帳啦。」

消防隊兩名最資深的前輩你一句我一句的相互鬥嘴，撲滅火勢的動作沒有停歇，艾娜駕駛飛機將在屋頂求救的人員全數救出，而里歐拿著冰凍槍射擊掉落至路面的殘火，邊指揮民眾到安全的地方避難。所幸這裡是普羅米波利斯共和國的郊區，接近冰山的部分，本來就人煙稀少，救援工作並不算困難。

居然還真的跟隊長說的一樣，兩個星期內發生了場全數由青色火焰構成的火災，而雷米跟瓦里斯還開了個不厚道的賭盤，打賭這場大火何時會發生。

里歐在封鎖線內確認狀況，儘管覺得逃獄的加洛‧提莫斯並不會留在現場，他依舊不時抬頭望向頂樓。這裡並非監獄，至少表面上看起來，只是棟普通的大樓，但若將燃燒者首領關進冰山那棟專門對付燃燒者重刑犯的監獄，說不定他會放跑逃犯，讓情況變得更加嚴重。

至少里歐是這樣說服自己看到的不合理性，而在人潮寥寥無幾的郊區，加洛要混在人群裡趁亂離開更是不可能。

不過他顯然太小看燃燒者首領了，突然間一簇青藍色火焰竄到天空，像彗星一樣拖著長長的火光劃破天際，朝著附近山林的方向飛去。

「那是……隊長！請容許我追過去！」  
「不行，你想放著火災現場去那幹嘛？別忘記你是消防員。」  
「我知道，所以我是去預防林間火災發生！」

就連里歐本人也覺得這是個歪理。

本來以為會被嚴厲斥責，沒想到伊格尼斯只是沉默看了他一眼，然後給予他意想不到的答案。

「……好吧，不過等等雷米請的披薩沒你的份。」  
「謝謝隊長！」

里歐跨上機車追逐那抹青色軌跡，當人漸行漸遠後，露琪亞開啟私人通訊，向總是說要以救火優先的救火隊隊長吐槽。

「隊長，你也太寵里歐了吧？逃獄的傢伙哪會幹引人注目的火燒山，如果是加洛那就更不可能了。」  
「讓他們見個面也好，以免他一天到晚追著人屁股後面跑，而且那認真的里歐會說出這種亂七八糟的藉口也挺稀奇的。」  
「這說法簡直像把他當成情竇初開的小鬼啊。」  
「嘛，差不多吧。」

在盯著上空追逐目標時，那宛如紫寶石的雙眼閃爍的光彩確實跟戀愛有幾分相似。

而絲毫不知自己被意料之外對象追逐的加洛則降落在一處被杉木林包圍的冰凍湖泊附近，這地方是他在成為燃燒者前發現的秘密地點，只要他想一個人冷靜時就會到這裡，當他趁古雷不在時逃出那惡趣味的牢籠，從天空俯瞰時才注意到這地方並不如他想像中陌生。

所幸是在這裡，至少他當下就有個可以不見任何人的場所，一般不會有人沒事跑來這鬼地方。

實際總是比想像中還要疲憊，十天來連續被冰封，解開時又被房內暗藏的槍枝設計，繼續如同拷問的冰凍循環裡。這幾天的日子相當單純，冰封被解開後不是用餐就是跟古雷瘋狂做愛，在拒絕古雷的勸誘後重新被冰封起來，過著像是家畜般的生活。

加洛盯著結成冰的湖面嘆了口氣，回想這幾天發生的事。就算沒辦法點燃火焰修復身體的損傷，他被古雷咬傷的地方也已經結痂並漸漸癒合，肌膚沒一處完好，幾乎每一寸都被留下性愛的痕跡，而後穴又重新記起最初被古雷囚禁時的一切，在做愛時不斷背叛他的意志，屢屢向身上的人諂媚，繳緊插入的異物。

如果只是身體的痛楚還可以忍受，但心靈卻被古雷的執著反覆折磨，連牽動嘴角的力氣都喪失，只能坐在樹下，看向被樹林遮蔽大半的天空。

「該死的……」

這要死不活的狀態給坎羅與梅斯看見的話，他們八成驚慌失措吧。加洛頹然靠著樹幹，伸手撥了撥有些凌亂的頭髮，此刻在首領身上不該出現的脆弱只打算暴露給這荒郊野嶺知道。

原本是打算這樣做的，但世界總是喜歡與他作對，至少他還不至於鬆懈到漏聽人踩碎樹枝靠近及冰凍槍保險栓被拉開時的聲音。加洛用眼角餘光掃向聲音來源，看到的是亮眼且熟悉的橘色，以及對著自己的槍口。

「還以為是誰呢，原來是消防隊的小鬼啊，怎麼沒去滅火，跑來這種冷死人的深山？」  
「是里歐‧弗提亞，聽一遍就該記住了。通緝犯加洛‧提莫斯，我以烈焰消防隊職權上的防禦措施對你進行預防性羈押。」  
「是是，里歐，雖然被可愛的消防員小哥追著跑是該開心，但本大爺今天很累，沒心情陪你玩。」

加洛連頭都懶得抬，甚至收回放在里歐身上的視線，轉而盯著結冰的湖面。接著，里歐從那雲淡風輕的語氣中聽到讓自己極為震撼的話語。

「做個交易吧……讓你上一次，放我一馬如何？」


	4. Chapter 4

「上……你在胡說什麼！」  
「用身體換取自由啊，沒錢沒勢的傢伙想私底下免罪交涉的話就只有這招了吧？」

里歐完全不知道該如何回應，騎著機車追逐狂飆的路上他設想過各式各樣的可能。他可能會衝進燃燒者的集會地，也可能會再來場一對一戰鬥，又或者是和平一點，來場談話後將人戴上手銬，或是被這名燃燒者首領海扁到快進醫院甚至進棺材。

但加洛的反應不在他模擬的任何一個狀況中。

在眼前的只是個受傷的人，在冰凍湖泊旁的樹下把自己縮小成一團，融入在枯葉的陰影裡，那模樣簡直只是個——

只是個弱小無助的普通人類。

那神情不該出現在率領瘋狂燃燒者的人身上，至少不該出現在加洛‧提莫斯身上。

「嫌髒嗎？被司政官大人關在房裡侵犯個十天當然有些嚇人了。儘管放心吧，就算是具已經被人操爛的身體，讓你爽上幾發還是辦得到的。」

加洛的嘴角扭曲成極具嘲諷的上揚弧線，看向里歐的眼神充滿攻擊性，像是為了保護自己而不分敵我主動襲擊來者的傷獸，當他站起身向里歐方向走去的時候，里歐才發現在那大衣下的各種痕跡。

吻痕、咬痕、綁痕以及手指用力按壓留下的瘀青，一再顯示他遭遇過風暴肆虐般的性愛，並在此時成為剛才用身體交易的邀約並非玩笑的證據。

那些痕跡從頸項向下延伸到黑色皮褲之下，里歐甚至無法想像被衣物遮擋而看不見的地方是否跟他胸口一樣怵目驚心。像感知到里歐想法，本來就沒穿好的黑色大衣隨意一個動作便從肩膀滑落至手臂，任由頸肩上結痂的傷口暴露在人面前。

只要看到這痕跡，誰都知道加洛·提莫斯被逮捕後發生什麼事，但卻無法想像為何會發生這種事。如果身上的傷是拷問留下的，那里歐還能理解，但加洛身上遍佈的卻是他人放縱慾望所留下的⋯⋯

如果他剛才沒聽錯，留下這些印記的還是那名曾為加洛養父的司政官。

里歐腦中閃過之前在頂樓時古雷望向加洛的眼神，現在他終於理解，那是充滿執著與病態佔有慾的眼神。

「正好我也想找個人幫忙蓋掉這些痕跡，所以你想玩粗暴點的也沒問題喔，消防員小哥。」

完全沒有將大衣穿好的打算，加洛步步逼近，逼得里歐只能不斷後退，枯葉跟樹枝被踩碎的交錯聲響不疾不徐，直到里歐的背撞到樹幹，讓眼前的燃燒者可以把他禁錮在手臂與樹幹間為止才又回歸寂靜。

手上的槍被抓住，加洛將槍口抵在胸前，他們的距離近到可以聽見彼此的呼吸，當里歐再次看見對方眼睛深處躍動的火焰時，他突然發現自己不認識眼前這個人。

「加洛·提莫斯，你⋯⋯」

這人眼裡不是他曾見過的光彩奪目的烈焰，而是灰燼裡奄奄一息的餘火。

里歐心中突然竄出股難以抑制的怒氣，如果粗暴的把人壓在地上狠狠揍一頓，讓那些吻痕被拳頭的瘀青蓋過，這股沒由來的怒火是否就可得到緩解？

他用了極為荒唐的理由離開火場追到這裡，並不是想看到這傢伙自暴自棄的樣子。

遠處的森林傳來其他人的聲音，是數人交談的聲音，以及看似在搜索什麼而撥動灌木枝葉的沙沙聲響。

那些聲音現在離他們還有段距離，卻越來越接近。

隱隱約約聽到幾句「逃到這附近」、「捉回」跟「司政官命令」的對話。加洛的神情又暗了幾分，就連勉強上揚的嘴角都回歸原來的位置，眼裡已經沒有半點溫度。

「⋯⋯原來你還有同夥啊？」

這表情里歐看過一次，當冰凍警備隊的陸空用機降落在屋頂時，加洛看著從車內走出的司政官正是這像冰一樣的眼神。

胃酸翻攪逆流上食道，令人噁心的反胃感猛然上竄，里歐反扣住加洛的手將人壓進身旁的灌木叢中。消防衣的防火功能多少起了點作用，在加洛手掌竄出火焰時成功替他擋下大部分的灼燒，只燙傷了幾根手指。保險起見，里歐將自己的消防外套脫下壓到加洛身上，摀住嘴的同時低頭在他耳邊低語。

「唔⋯⋯！」  
「嘖！你給我乖乖躲好別動，不想暴露行蹤的話就別給我冒出火焰，加洛·提莫斯！」

他怎麼可以把自己跟那些人相提並論，怎麼可以把他跟在他身上留下這些傷痕的人渣相提並論！

里歐朝著聲音的方向走去，不久後就看到幾名冰凍警備隊的隊員，古雷並沒有在其中，不過司政官這位置的確也無法讓人自在行動。里歐深呼吸口氣，腦袋裡將自己的說詞演練一遍後，便朝那些人的方向走去。

制服是很棒的東西，不用開口解釋自己的身分就可讓對方清楚知悉，也能在人心裡植入是敵是友的先入為主看法。

「你是誰？消防隊的應該要在城裡滅火才對。」  
「里歐‧弗提亞，隸屬烈焰消防隊。在火焰受到控制時有看到一名燃燒者邊放火邊逃往此處的身影，為了防範林間火災，我經過隊長許可跟蹤，結果不小心被發現了。」里歐向他們展示剛才被燒傷的手，然後指向另一個完全不相干的方向繼續說道，「沒想到那個燃燒者會是加洛‧提莫斯，他將我燒傷後往那個方向逃跑，現在應該還沒跑遠。」  
「是嗎？辛苦你了，傷還好吧？」  
「機車上有醫療用具，不過沒想到能遇到冰凍警備隊，算運氣好吧。請務必將那個到處縱火的通緝犯重新緝捕到案。」  
「明白了，自己保重。」

里歐微笑目送三人奔跑離去的身影，直到確定人跑到視線看不到的範圍後才轉身走回冰湖。原本以為應該會趁機逃走的燃燒者首領出乎意料還待在那裡。

像是在看一場鬧劇般的雙手環在胸前，眼中的冰霜退去，但依舊凜冽。

「啊哈哈，居然把人打發走了，看來這場交易不是沒希望的嘛。」  
「住口，我對男人沒興趣，你的話只讓我覺得噁心。」  
「那更好，所以是直接放我走囉？」  
「當然不可能。加洛·提莫斯，瘋狂燃燒者的首領，我追過來就是要親手逮捕你，把你交給法律制裁，讓你進監獄好好反省自己的所作所為，不再隨意縱火，這就是我的目的。」

察覺到話語中的矛盾，加洛臉上如同鬼魅陰影的嘲諷更擴大了些。

「喔？那你應該要直接把我交給他們才對，這樣古雷那傢伙就會在所有市民面前頒給你個榮譽勳章，並大力表揚你對城市的貢獻。」  
「是啊⋯⋯原本應該是這樣的，但那是怎麼回事？」

本來應該要是這樣才對。但當里歐看到湖畔那縮起身子的人影時，這念頭瞬間就煙消雲散了。那個率領瘋狂燃燒者肆意妄為的傢伙，那個在頂樓點燃他心中火焰的傢伙，根本不該露出這麼脆弱的姿態才對。

那不適合他。

這個擁有藍色長髮的青年應該要狂妄地笑著捉弄人，把一切都當成遊戲笑鬧，自詡是高人一等的存在才對，那才符合瘋狂燃燒者首領的身份。里歐想逮捕的是這樣的加洛·提莫斯，而不是隨便拘捕眼前這傷痕累累的人。

更何況這一切詭異到超出預期，被逮捕後加洛應該是要被關進專門應對燃燒者的看守所，等待法院判決才對，但真的是這樣嗎？這個人真的有經歷他認知中的審判程序嗎？亦或是⋯⋯

「為什麼被捕後的你身上會出現這種痕跡？司政官所說的糾正自己培育出的錯誤，是用這種方式在糾正嗎？」

里歐緊咬牙齒，燙傷的手像是感覺不到痛似的緊握著拳。光是想到將人逮捕後那些痕跡又會繼續不知節制的加疊在加洛身上，就讓他氣得渾身發抖。

相較於里歐連聲音都被怒氣浸染而顫抖，加洛僅是看著冰湖表面，表情成了他所見之物的反射，平靜且冷淡。

「不干你的事。我拒絕回答，按照你喜歡的劇情去猜吧。」  
「怎麼可能不干我的事？加洛·提莫斯，你給我聽好！」里歐一腳踩上加洛身旁的樹幹，震下了些樹枝上的雪，他揪住加洛垂在肩上的藍色長髮，逼迫對方正視自己，一字一句將話鑲入對方耳中，「如果我逮捕你，不是讓你受到公正審判程序後坐牢，而是把你推入火坑成為某人洩慾用的玩物，那我就必須負起這份責任。搞清楚，我不是為了那一點榮譽就願意成為這件骯髒事幫凶的人！」

那雙碧藍的眼睛終於有了他的身影，彷彿第一次正視眼前這個人。剛才掉落在加洛皮膚的雪接觸體溫逐漸融化，里歐順手拍掉加洛肩上的雪，然後替他將外套拉起，遮住裡面殘破不堪的身體。

「⋯⋯你比外表看起來的火爆多了，還有奇怪的騎士精神，真不搭。」

謝了。  
就算大部分的聲音被雪吸收，還是聽到了這宛如得救般的回應。

作為那幾乎溶進空氣中的道謝回禮，里歐露出個不甚明顯的微笑，之後走向自己的機車，從車邊的醫療包中拿出對應燒燙傷的醫療用品。除了紅腫外，指腹還起了些水泡，照理說應該是要自然等他消退才對，但消防隊沒空讓一隻手休息，里歐拿起消毒過的針頭，一一將過大的水泡刺破後上敷料。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」  
「還好，只是輕微燒燙傷而已。」

沒料到會聽到這些話，里歐不易察覺的愣了下。在紗布拿不穩差點掉落時，一隻指結分明的手替他接住，並幫忙貼上透氣膠帶，之後剪開網狀紗布套到受傷的手上固定。加洛理應是個豪邁不羈的瘋狂燃燒者，包紮手法卻出乎意料的溫柔且熟練。

不僅如此，這名燃燒者對他手下留情了，若是沒控制好火焰強度，可不是起水泡就沒事的，一隻手臂變成焦炭都還在正常範圍。

據里歐所知，司政官——古雷‧佛賽特的左手，正是被眼前的加洛燒掉的。

好奇心一向是人類的天性，但若不受控制就會變成劣根性，並非不好奇加洛與古雷兩人的關係，但里歐終究不想淪落到跟三流八卦雜誌的記者一樣的存在，何況眼前的人好不容易才卸下對他的敵意。

「怕被火燒傷就不會當消防員了，面對燃燒者的火焰更是如此。不過看來用幾根手指受傷當代價還不夠高，頂多只能談話，還無法讓瘋狂燃燒者的首領回答問題。」  
「你這傢伙，拐著彎罵人小氣啊？」

在說話的同時還故意揮舞了下包紮完後的手，對此調侃加洛不禁啞然失笑，他不至於聽不出里歐想讓他放鬆心神的玩笑話。

「好啊，作為道歉，除了那件事外，我會回答你一個問題。」  
「任何問題？」  
「啊啊，只要跟那件事無關，什麼都行，不過你的問題我只會回答一個。」  
「就算我的問題會讓你率領的瘋狂燃燒者安全受到威脅？」  
「無妨，我說過會回答就不反悔。」

加洛看起來不像在說謊。

里歐表面不動聲色思考，但他確實陷入了煩惱。  
單單一個問題的答案根本無法滿足，如果謎團不清楚脈絡的話，那疑惑只會衍生出更多疑惑。燃燒者的據點在哪？為什麼要隨意縱火？被逮捕後為何沒經過審判程序？眾多的問題中僅能選擇一個，還不見得會有完整的答案。其次，有些敏感點的問題就算加洛願意回答，也不表示他不會說謊作為一個首領，肯定會以群體安全為優先，所以問瘋狂燃燒者的據點這問題沒有意義。

雖然里歐並不認為加洛是個會在自己提出約定下說謊的人。

他偷覷加洛一眼，誇張的瀏海下沒有機關算盡的氛圍，只是平靜等著他問話。

里歐突然理解加洛這份優待的原因，幾經思索，他提出了埋藏於心中的其中一個疑問。

「之前看到你眼角有畫很特別的紅妝，那有什麼意義嗎？」  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
「你自己說過什麼都能問的。」  
「是沒錯！可是，不對，等等⋯⋯你確定你真的要問這個？」  
「我也不是喜歡反悔的類型，還是這問題爛到你不屑回答？」

里歐勾起嘴角看向吃驚張嘴的模樣，心中起了股快意，眼前這名瘋狂燃燒者首領瞪大雙眼，訝異慌亂的模樣出乎意料很適合他。

人刻意在他人面前嶄露弱點的原因只有兩個——信任或是佯攻，無論是哪個都不能任意進犯。正如里歐一樣，加洛同樣也抱有疑惑，因此他用給予詢問的試探里歐，並以對方提出的問題成為自己的解答。至於加洛是否想要確認他為可以信任的對象，或僅是想清算被解救的恩情，里歐無從得知，他所能做的，僅是表示他並無敵意。

何況他確實也很好奇，要說那是為了追求美觀而畫的妝也未免太浮誇了些。

陽光從雲層後探出頭來，金色的光灑落於地，那人臉上重新揚起的笑容更明亮了些。

「⋯⋯不，這問題問得很好！這個是古老極東島國文化的舞台妝！只要是代表熱血正義的男人中的男人都會有這紅妝，其實更標準一點的話眼角還要再畫上去的，底下還要再這樣，如果全部都畫好的話一定能讓士氣更高昂。」

加洛手指從眼角下滑過後上移，又重新移到臉頰比劃幾下，而後他做出像嫌棄自家長輩管太多的抱怨表情繼續說道。

「可是梅斯說畫起來太花時間，還要多撥預算在化妝品上根本不合理，跟他討價還價後只能意思意思畫個眼角。沒辦法，要我自己畫又畫不好，坎羅也不幫我說話，只能聽他的了。」

「⋯⋯原來如此。」

里歐是不曉得加洛把那妝全部畫好後瘋狂燃燒者們的士氣是否會更高昂，但他能夠確定的是那個叫梅斯的傢伙一定是個策士，而且審美觀正常，改良到僅強調眼角的妝甚至讓加洛那張臉更具種誘惑的美感。

里歐不經試著想像，若第一次見面時加洛是頂著一張佈滿紅線的大花臉，他到底是會覺得真是氣勢十足，還是會認為對方是個十足的蠢蛋。

嗯，會認為對方是蠢蛋，毫無疑問。

這話題似乎很對加洛味口，眼前的藍髮青年終於恢復了點生氣，向里歐介紹那遙遠東方國度流傳的舞台妝容，那眉飛色舞的模樣讓加洛看起來有些天真稚氣。荒事、和事、隈取⋯⋯里歐不懂也對那些事物沒興趣，他只是靜靜聽著，任由加洛敘述喜愛的事物。

在一陣滔滔不絕後，加洛終於意識到自己在做什麼，尷尬與羞恥一同卡住喉嚨，沈默落在兩人間，就像上一秒還在向主人撒嬌討摸的貓突然任性離去，加洛前進一步拉開與里歐的距離，聚集在掌心的火焰延展構成了條火蛇，蛇攀爬纏上身體，下一秒燃燒者就完全沒入青色的熊熊烈焰裡。

「⋯⋯真是的！搞什麼啊我，居然還被只見兩次面的消防員擔心，真是丟臉丟到家了。」

當火焰退去，加洛再次轉過身時，原本在黑色外衣底下的傷痕已經消失蹤影，頸肩尚未痊癒的駭人傷口連疤痕都沒留下，無論是情愛、憎惡或是執著，費盡心思留在加洛身上的一切全都被焚上身的火燃燒殆盡。

舞動的火焰總是有股攝人心魂的魅力，里歐必須承認，在那同等火焰化身的燃燒者奪回自我的瞬間驚豔到讓他幾近癡迷。

「事先聲明，利用火焰焚燒重塑身體的方式來治癒傷口，這招只有火焰比較強的燃燒者能使用，你們碰到一般燃燒者可別以為他們也會這招就放心往死裡打喔。」

接著青藍色的火焰重新從掌心竄出，聚集成一顆火球，加洛震臂將火往冰凍的湖面扔去，火球落在兩人前方幾步的冰湖上，原本平整如鏡的湖面很快就被溶出一處凹槽，融化的冰成了冒著煙的熱水。

如果說加洛將身上所有傷口治好這件事已經夠讓里歐驚訝的話，下一幕他做的事就更讓里歐目瞪口呆。加洛伸了伸懶腰，走到剛被自己開洞的湖面旁，伸手開始脫去身上的衣物，先卸除黑色外套後替靴子鬆綁，最後解開皮帶，將那件低腰長褲褪下。

就算在人煙稀少的深山，私毫不在意有人就在旁邊觀看，直接寬衣解帶至全裸的行徑依舊過於奔放。

「你在做什麼啊！？」  
「洗澡啊，身體黏呼呼的很難受，又難得有水源，乾脆做個野外浴場泡澡。」  
「我還在這裡，你至少迴避一下吧！」  
「迴避什麼啊？又不是女人，我有的你也有，何況你對男人又沒興趣，有什麼好迴避的？當然如果你突然有興趣了，我也不介意你過來喔。」  
「怎麼可能！加洛·提莫斯！」  
「別一直連名帶姓的叫人嘛，聽得很刺耳。這問題很好解決，我是不在意被人看啦，你介意的話就自己轉過頭吧，里歐。」

里歐搞不懂這個人恢復後的表情為什麼可以這麼豐富，與剛才死氣沉沉的面容相反，擺明以看人傷腦筋為樂的竊笑讓里歐想一拳揍下去。

加洛坐在湖邊，真的完全不介意被人看著，手掌捧著水淋在胸口，乳尖在熱水與冷空氣交替下變得硬挺，而在前一刻，那地方還留有一圈被人肆意品嘗過的齒印……里歐艱辛的吞了口口水，邊搖頭要自己別多想，邊偷偷將視線往下移。

與自己纖細的身形不同，加洛是那種會讓男女都欽羨的身材，力與美在上面得到完美平衡。水珠滑落至腹部，沿途留下的水痕更加強調分布在他身上精壯又勻稱的肌肉。雙腿毫不羞澀的自然開啟，僅隔幾步，里歐能輕易看見原本包裹在長褲內的秘密景色……

為什麼感到羞恥轉過身的會是他？在里歐轉身背對加洛時，他還聽到對方竊笑的聲音。

但只留下水聲並沒有比較好，反而增加了遐想空間，下腹違背身體主人的意念擅自聚集了股熱流，唯一讓里歐慶幸的是消防隊褲子很寬鬆，而且下身起反應是在他背對加洛後才發生的事。

絕不是他對同性有興趣，在看到加洛身上的痕跡前他壓根沒想過同性間做愛的可能，而現在腦中卻持續播放剛才看到的畫面。

都是騷氣外露的加洛·提莫斯太實在過色情的關係！

水聲停歇，後方傳來一聲舒適的嘆息，里歐推測加洛整個人都泡進了池裡。繼續沈默也是尷尬，里歐想了想，還是將徘徊在心中的問題說出口。

「你為什麼要縱火？雷米他們⋯⋯隊上的前輩說你成為燃燒者前的志願是加入烈焰消防隊。」  
「我說過只回答你一個問題，而剛才我已經回答完了。」  
「只能問一個問題根本不夠，你身上全是謎團。」  
「嘿⋯⋯你刨根究底是想轉換跑道改行當八卦雜誌記者嗎？」  
「不是！我只是⋯⋯只是不明白。我不認為你是為了取樂而隨意縱火，但又想不透一個立志成為消防員滅火的人變成瘋狂燃燒者首領的理由。」  
「哪能有什麼理由？小時候的夢想跟長大的工作完全不相干還挺常見的，大部分人都是這樣。」

加洛乾笑幾聲，但目的並非是讓里歐困窘，畢竟他在有些空洞的笑聲後還是接下了話題。

「燃燒者相信自己是被火焰選上的人，聽得見火焰的聲音，認為自身是為了實現火焰想猛烈燃燒下去的願望而存在的，火焰特別強大的我成為帶頭燃燒的人並不奇怪。這答案你滿意嗎？」  
「你會相信這種事？」  
「如果能讓心靈有個慰藉的話，任誰都會隨便相信一下吧。也不是所有人都能承受一夕間失去所有，從此過上逃亡生活的命運。」  
「隨便相信這種話並不像是真心信仰宗教的人會說的。」  
「⋯⋯給你個忠告，里歐，如果還想平靜生活，不讓日常認知崩壞陷入痛苦的話，就別對任何事都抱有好奇心比較好。」  
「比起選擇被蒙在谷底的幸福，我寧可痛苦但得知真相。」

里歐不否認宗教有撫慰人心的功用，事實上，那的確是宗教存在最大的作用。但他不認為這是加洛成為瘋狂燃燒者首領的真正原因，從身後傳來的咋舌聲也證明那只是加洛用來敷衍自己的話術而已。

「你還真麻煩啊⋯⋯刨根究柢的男人不會受歡迎喔。」  
「唔！？」  
「好啊，就陪你玩玩吧。如果你能順利解開我出的謎題，你想知道什麼我全告訴你，還會特級優待大放送，答應你一個要求喔。」

小腿被什麼東西掃了一下，讓里歐的視線從平地變成眺望天空，下一秒，一抹比天空更加蔚藍的色彩蓋在他上方，濕漉漉的髮梢滴下水珠，弄濕了里歐的臉頰。加洛的臉蓋在他上方，兩人距離近到離接吻只差一步之遙，氣息在僅存的狹小空間交流，最後融合再一起，無論是那雙攝人心魂的眼或是高深莫測的微笑，都被這刻意營造的曖昧感薰陶到有些模糊不清。

「不過就問一個問題，有必要搞得這麼麻煩嗎？」  
「當然了～本大爺可是瘋狂燃燒者的首領，怎麼可以平白無故就把自身情報給消防員知道？光是願意跟你交換條件就該感恩戴德了，你該做的可不是抱怨，而是要讚嘆我的虛懷若谷才對。」  
「隨便啦⋯⋯你想問什麼？」  
「嘿嘿～你曾經想拔掉我插的黑旗吧，那可不是單純插好玩的。」

加洛撐起身子拉開距離，又重新扔了顆火球到水裡，看來他就是用這種方式維持水溫。

水聲再度響起，加洛坐上岸邊，僅留小腿還泡在熱水裡，不斷從身上落下的水珠構成誘惑人心的音符。這個人的代表是火焰，但其實也相當適合水。雖然這種讓人想入非非的細微聲響很快就被另一個活力中帶些囂張的男音蓋過。

「聽好了，問題就是——為什麼我要插那些旗子？」  
「還能有什麼？不就是瘋狂燃燒者用來耀武揚威用的？」  
「姑且算你三十分吧，不否認這是其中一個原因。你可以慢慢想，之後見面再告訴我答案。這可是本大爺精心設計的題目，當然有一定難度，要是馬上讓你拿到滿分我面子可掛不住。」

一副賭人絕對猜不到的樣子真讓人生氣。  
加洛沒打算聽里歐的抱怨，手指在空中比劃兩圈要人轉身。

「話都說完了，現在我想專心清一下裡面，接下來畫面就沒那麼好看了，可能會發出點聲音，你除了轉過身外最好另外把耳朵摀起來。」  
「清什麼？」  
「當然是清被人射在裡面的東西囉。」

不久前里歐才看過加洛身上的痕跡，自然不會蠢到繼續問射在裡面的東西是什麼，馬上極為紳士的轉過身去。

就算他是消防隊內高分入選的菁英，但依舊是名剛成年沒多久的青年，瞬間里歐的大腦布滿了肉色的馬賽克，一股熱氣衝上臉頰，幾乎要把他的血液從鼻孔薰出。明明對方是個看到絕對不會懷疑性別的高大男性，但他現在卻混亂的像個被色情大姊姊調戲撩撥的少年。

不甘心——！

而且加洛還不打算放過他，完全沒給人心理準備的時間，粗重的鼻息及從喉嚨滾出的低吟就混雜著抽插的水聲，不顧里歐意願，硬生生就被灌入耳裡。

「你就不能安靜點洗嗎！？」  
「哈啊⋯⋯就忍不住啊。最討厭清理了，沒人幫忙的話手指碰不到最裡面，不然就是把後面掰開等東西自己流出來，那過程很癢很難受，還會被弄得很想要。」

他不想知道這麼詳細！

里歐最終還是妥協了，雙手蓋住耳朵，緊閉雙眼，盡力不去細聽從指縫鑽進來的餘音。自從加洛打起精神後，他總覺得自己一直被這人放在掌心捉弄，不愉快，卻又沒辦法應對，只能隨著局面掙扎起舞。

但這傢伙偏偏還不斷加碼，簡直就是要把他逼到絕境。

「話說回來，里歐你其實是我喜歡的類型呢，可愛又強悍，我可以想著你自慰嗎？」  
「進來了！舔我這裡、哈啊⋯⋯」  
「好棒、好舒服⋯⋯里歐，我還要、用力啊！」

從指縫滲透到耳裡的聲音越來越大，叫聲越來越放蕩，裡面還參雜著他的名字，簡直像他真的在這冰湖上扣住這名瘋狂燃燒者的腰，低頭在那身體留下痕跡，並用力將自己不斷捅進那肉洞深處一樣。

腿間才消下去的東西又蠢蠢欲動了起來。

怎麼能繼續被他耍弄下去！

「加洛，你給我差不多一點——！」

里歐總算忍不下去轉過身怒吼，但眼前的景象卻不如他想像的煽情。

倒不如說，連煽情兩個字都沾不上邊，因為加洛根本不在冰湖那被他當成浴缸在用的凹槽裡。那個狡猾的燃燒者首領早已著裝完畢，現在正在他機車旁邊拆卸醫療包，並把他固定在一台不知什麼時候出現的黑色重機上。

最令人生氣的是，就算加洛回頭發現自己的小偷行徑曝光，他掛著惡作劇成功的愉快表情，嘴裡的淫叫依舊在持續。

「⋯⋯你在幹嘛？」  
「嘿嘿⋯⋯拜拜囉，里歐！你真的很可愛呢～」

在里歐少年心被玩弄而憤怒舉起槍朝人射擊時，加洛也跨上機車，甩尾碾去冰塊，留下一句話就飆車到不見人影。

「這些東西就當成我們倆的友情證明，我就不客氣收下啦，另外幫我跟隊長他們問好。」

就算原本有萌生什麼情誼，這招玩下去也全都煙消雲散了！只要想到剛才加洛是怎麼捉弄閉眼遮耳的自己，里歐就憤怒到想把人抓回來好好狠揍一頓。

早知道那是假裝的話，他還不如就、就——

里歐自己也說不清他到底就想怎樣，只是被詐欺的怒火讓他覺得不該這麼輕易就放過對方。何況他還得負起向隊長解釋為何會受傷及醫療包掛失的問題。

該讓那傢伙嚐嚐純情被玩弄的憤怒！

「加洛·提莫斯——！」

樹林的飛鳥在少年一陣仰天長嘯下從枝葉中竄出，慌張拍打翅膀奔向天際，不知為何在平靜杉林的生活中會出現比冬眠的熊更可怕的怒吼。


	5. 番外篇

他牽著那孩子的手，配合著他的步伐，那孩子一直掛著燦爛的笑顏，像極了朵盛開的太陽花，僅僅只是看著，心頭就產生股溫暖的幸福感。

如果說萬物有陽光才得以生存，那孩子無疑是他的太陽。

步伐往前走一步，那孩子就成長一分，ㄧ開始只到他腰部高度的孩子漸漸抽高，脫離孩童的身型，最終長成能輕易與他並肩而行的存在。

那孩子成長後的笑容依舊那麼燦爛，少了點孩子的稚氣，卻多了些溫柔，以及想撒嬌又因年紀而有些彆扭的羞澀，讓他想緊緊將人抱在懷裡，又擔心會太過用力而使那孩子難受窒息。

也許是他臉上的表情有些緊繃，彷彿有火焰寄宿的雙眼映照出他的身影，那孩子臉上盡是擔心的神色。他微笑以對，撫摸那孩子的頭，晴天般蔚藍的頭髮被弄得有些凌亂，他用手指替他簡單梳理。

沒事的，什麼都不用擔心，交給我就好。

盡可能放輕語調，他向那孩子這麼說，那孩子不安皺眉的表情並未消退，但終究點了點頭。

好孩子，我們走吧。

他可以為那孩子做任何事情，打從最初牽起那孩子的手時就已經決定好了，他會一直陪在他身邊走下去，替他排除萬難，讓他能繼續像盛開的太陽花般燦爛，不被任何污穢浸染。

他用左手握住了那孩子的右手打算繼續往前，但卻沒有以往握住的溫暖感受，他疑惑的轉過頭，發現自己的左手被青色的火焰吞噬成焦炭，摔碎在地板，成了隨風而逝的灰。

那孩子正在火中，一直讓他眷戀不已的笑容消失了，嘴巴一開一闔，但烈焰熊熊燃燒的聲音他聽不清楚那孩子說的話語。那孩子在嘗試了幾次後似乎放棄了，他垂頭喪氣的轉過身，邁開步伐朝另一個方向前進。

他知道那孩子要離開他，他拼命的想追上去，想重新牽起那孩子的手，那孩子走得很慢，但他的腳卻像灌了鉛一樣遲鈍，遲遲追不上那孩子越行越遠的身影。

他無法忍受那孩子的離去，那孩子是他的太陽，是他的一切！他奮力的大吼，在用盡全身力氣後，腳突然掙脫灌了鉛的沈重感，舉步輕盈。

趁此機會，他叫著那孩子的名字，汗流浹背，懷著滿心的恐懼與喜悅奮力追趕那孩子的身影。他僅一步之遙時難堪的撲了上去，就算被燒傷也無所謂，他用自己全身將那孩子壓制住，他感受到幾度掙扎，然後平靜下來。

他終於再度將那孩子納入懷裡，可在他撐起身體時，那孩子並不在他身下，有的僅是幾片乾枯殘破的黃色花瓣⋯⋯

「——加洛！」

古雷·佛塞特睜開雙眼，一瞬間不知自己在何處，冷汗浸濕了他的衣服，彷彿現實中也跟著夢裡的自己一起奔跑般喘著氣。他深呼吸幾口撫平激烈跳動的心臟，環顧四周，終於從夢境漸漸走回現實裡。

這是他的個人休息室，時間是凌晨三點，除去個人因素，是城裡大部分人都在睡夢中的時間。

左手與義肢連結的地方隱隱作痛，古雷很難判斷是因為剛才夢境導致的心理作用，還是肌肉與神經連結部分又出了問題。他伸手揉了揉接合的部分舒緩，想起剛才的夢境，嘴角勾起了上揚的弧度，滿足卻又落寞，矛盾的兩種情緒在古雷身上居然相當契合的纏繞在一起。

「是夢啊⋯⋯」

那並非是場惡夢，頂多只能算是現實的延續，或是過去的總結。加洛⋯⋯古雷細想看到那孩子真正的笑容究竟是多久以前的事，他發出自嘲的笑聲，發現自己若以這方面去看，剛才的夢甚至可以說是場美夢。

那是他失去的太陽，火焰總是奪走他重視的東西，而那孩子是他被奪走的一切中最重要的存在。

古雷用力把背部靠在椅背上，嘆了口很長的氣，紅色雙眼迷離，但他沒打算再睡去，打從成為普羅米波利斯的司政官後，他就已經戒掉流連於夢中的習慣。

眼角掃過桌面，螢幕依舊閃著刺眼的光，各種燃燒者相關的數據，與普羅米亞共振相關的研究報告，火焰焚燒、人體解剖過程，各式各樣的資訊都在桌面上環繞成半圓的螢幕裡。古雷伸手揉了揉眉心舒緩眼睛被光線刺痛的酸澀感，將螢幕關閉，剎那從窗戶射進的月光成為了室內唯一的光源。

古雷起身走到櫃子旁，木門打開，裡面藏著的是一只安裝角膜辨識系統的保險櫃，按上指紋，機械掃描確認身分，保險箱的門應聲開啟。箱子裡並非是人們想像的機密文件，也沒有代表司政官身分的印鑑，更不是昂貴的專利契約或個人財產，裡面有的僅僅是一盞提燈，玻璃製的燈罩，旁邊點綴著水晶玻璃雕刻成的玫瑰，並以金線鑲嵌在上方點綴，款式典雅且不過分浮誇，看得出來價值不菲，儘管如此，那也只是盞普通的提燈，絕不是珍貴到會讓人將其放置在保險箱的存在。

要說有什麼不尋常之處，那就只有燈罩裡搖曳的青藍色火焰。

將禁錮火焰的玻璃燈罩拿開，那團火被古雷捧在掌心，他像是失去灼傷人的本質，只是在掌心些微晃動，發出忽明忽暗的青色光芒。

這是加洛尚不知一切，成為燃燒者後依舊待在他身邊時留下的一團火。加洛的火焰相較於其他燃燒者來說特別強，以這火焰為實驗體，各式各樣應對燃燒者的冰凍裝備就此開發，在加洛離開後，古雷便將這火焰收進只有自己才知道的這處，只有在獨自一人的深夜時，他才會將火焰拿出來，凝望一整個夜晚。

古雷看著火焰，思緒超越時間的限制，重返回過去。

他極度厭惡火焰與燃燒者，不知運氣該說好或是差，燃燒者首次出現時，他剛好步入能將記憶保存在腦海的年紀，他同時是三十年前世界大火下的倖存者，理所當然，他成了歷史的一部分，以及那段被隱藏起來的真相見證者。

非燃燒者與燃燒者的衝突日益加劇，已經到了不知是誰在迫害誰的程度。瘋狂燃燒者的縱火與搶劫已經算是比較可愛的犯罪行為，企圖推翻國家的恐怖份子一一崛起，更可怕的是新興宗教的狂信者，操縱著火焰誘引岩漿噴發，原本繁華的都市剎那就成了龐貝城，無人生還。

各個國家無法應付燃燒者問題而紛紛瓦解，新構築的互助型態則是一個個新興都市，權力更迭，但對他的處境沒有任何幫助。

他在那段時間喪失了摯愛的父母、朋友還有能遮風避雨的家，他失去原本擁有的一切，而與他相同的人有好幾千萬，所有人對燃燒者的憎恨與日俱增，古雷也成了其中之一。

「安寧法案」就此而生，以普羅米博士對應燃燒者的冰結彈為基底混入麻醉與實彈，在燃燒者還尚未感受到痛苦時便先了結其性命，這法案以83%的非燃燒者表決同意，在隔年逕付實施。人道主義、別以偏概全及剩下17%不贊同的究竟基於什麼原因，這顯然不是輿論所關心的。

古雷扯了下嘴角，用上揚起的弧度恥笑滑稽的過往。

燃燒者死去會化成灰，他還記得那段宛如蝗蟲過境的畫面，燃燒者化成的灰飛舞到將太陽全數遮蔽，最後一聲槍響後，灰燼堆裡狂舞歡喜的高喊世界得救的模糊人影。

連是否能算惡夢都無從知悉，但這畫面總是不時出現在古雷的夢裡。

在孤兒院的生活不快樂但也不算痛苦，大家在這的原因大同小異，他們總是可以找到話題成為朋友，無論是安慰人或是要加入一個群體成為玩伴，只要用「該死的燃燒者」作為開頭總有幾分效果。憎恨蔓延開來，浸染了那一世代的人的靈魂，造就出新的歸屬感，古雷在這種環境下長大，之後被痛失愛子的夫婦領養，然後在某次從學校返家時又看到火焰吞噬著他人生中第二個家，在火被消防員撲滅後，他跑進屋內，聞到與當年無異的人肉燒焦的味道。

如果說兒時的他是不知所措的向神明控訴，那麼現在的他已經可以明白該恨的對象究竟是誰，所以他致力於學業，進了研究所，成為普羅米博士底下的助手及研究員，得知了普羅米亞的存在。

然後在一場火災中，他邂逅了跟當年的他一樣，曾經的幸福全付之一炬，一無所有的孩子。

「加洛。」

古雷輕喚著名字，火焰彷彿聽得懂似的晃動。

一棟獨房失火燒了起來，火勢猛烈，一下就將房內溫馨的燈火吞噬成地獄業火，那個小小的身影從門口衝出，正好撲入古雷懷裡。

在火勢撲滅後，從屋內找到四具焦黑的屍體，輕輕一碰就碎裂成炭，在微風吹過時意外的與燃燒者死亡的模樣差不多。這件火災沒有上電視，在不斷有燃燒者覺醒的那個年代有太多類似的訊息，提莫斯一家的慘案充其量只能在新聞跑馬燈下的死亡人數累積添上新的一筆。

在笨拙的安慰下，古雷知道那孩子叫加洛，是那家庭中唯一的倖存者。

政府機關的社工在警局與警察們交接手續，他是名中年女性，穿著整齊的黑色裝束透露著他的專業，他不發一語在手續文件上簽名，動作洗鍊到像連人情味都遺失在專業裡，接著他像個抬棺者牽著那孩子的手，帶著那還在啜泣中的孩子前往鐵灰色的孤兒收容所。

古雷看著這一切，這一切都沒有變過，只是從當年的當事人成了淡漠的旁觀者，他只是個學生，連養活自己都有困難，沒有辦法能讓那孩子脫離這種命運。

他僅是個普通人類，沒有任何力量。  
他沒辦法為那哭泣的孩子做任何事。

明明很清楚，但身體卻擅自蹲低，連古雷自己也很訝異，身體在思考前率先行動，朝那孩子張開雙手。

加洛，一起回家吧。

那場火災中的相遇跟結尾是同樣的畫面，有著藍天色彩的孩子撲進了古雷的懷裡，社工掛著複雜的神情，在古雷向他低頭道歉後，僅是露出一絲苦笑搖頭說「沒關係」，又補說了一句「撐不下去請聯繫我」。

詳細情形就如社工會大眾所知的一樣，他成了加洛的養父，有人視其為美談，也不乏有陰謀論，更有人認為那只是三分鐘熱度的心血來潮，但做出決定的那個本人知道，無關善與惡，他只是憑著股不能不管的衝動抓住那孩子伸出的手。

但他因此得到了聲望，替未來的從政之路奠下基礎是不爭的事實。

命運總是神奇的，古雷在夜裡安慰著那被惡夢驚醒的嬌小身軀，讓他靠在自己身邊進入夢鄉，而他也在那孩子的體溫下催促入眠，在這一來一回煩悶互動下，原先三不五時總會侵擾自己，那充滿灰燼與狂喜人影的夢境，逐漸被緊偎在身旁的熱度驅散了。

原來在收養加洛之前，自己一直都不曾安穩入眠過。

古雷回憶著過往，與加洛一起生活的點滴歷歷在目，跟相簿裡仔細收藏的照片一樣鮮明清晰，他們沒有血緣的羈絆，卻像是相依為命的父子或兄弟，有時還是無可取代的朋友，聆聽內心的對象。在那段過去，他們為彼此扮演過各式各樣的角色，共享如萬花筒般的事情。

一直潛藏在內心的傷口，不知不覺安穩的癒合了。

只要能跟這孩子在一起，其他什麼都不需要，若要說古雷·佛賽特有什麼願望，這就是他最貪婪的心願。

只是這世界連這點卑微的願望都不允許，加洛在十六歲時覺醒成燃燒者，身體竄出青色火焰，連帶將夢中的灰燼帶到現實裡。

這個世界還沒有友善到能接受燃燒者，鎮壓與歧視一直都在繼續，夢中的灰燼已經散去，但現實裡，這件事情一直沒有完結。古雷做了好幾次惡夢，夢裡的加洛從指間開始崩毀，他化成灰燼被風吹散在空氣中，夢裡依舊有著高喊得救而狂喜亂舞的人影。

宛如世界末日的畫面。

不，還不到絕望的時候，與當年還是孩子的自己不同，與領養加洛時的自己不同，現在的他擁有能扭轉一切的力量。

他是普羅米波利斯的司政官，他知曉博士的研究與知識，也擁有能扭轉一切的龐大資源。

他能讓加洛脫離火焰，他辦得到。

理應如此，但加洛卻還是率領著燃燒者消失在自己面前，連帶奪走了自己能引導他的左手與所有的安穩。

「到底哪裡出錯了呢 ?」

掌心的青色火焰輕微晃動，古雷突然收緊五指，青焰被掐在手掌內，僅能艱苦的從指縫中探出些許火舌與光芒，他凝視著火焰掙扎的模樣，直到那忽明忽暗的光與夢裡枯萎的花瓣重合，才急忙將手掌攤開。火焰變得微小虛弱，卻在很短的時間又恢復到原來的大小，像什麼事都沒發過的繼續在掌心燃燒。

作為實驗各種拘捕燃燒者器具效用的火焰自然不會被那一點動作熄滅，至今開發出的任何用具，都無法成功將這簇火焰撲滅，就像那孩子一樣，無論他準備了多麼精緻的牢籠，他都有辦法帶著厭惡的表情突破重圍，從他身邊逃離。

堅強到讓人欣喜，也堅強到讓人受挫。  
但既然是不會壞掉的存在，那粗暴一點對待應該也沒關係吧。

「加洛，你知道的吧？我愛你。」

愛到想將你吞食殆盡，再也無法離開我身邊的程度。

他並非喜歡男性，因為從頭到尾，他付出愛的對象僅此一人。

只要能將那孩子從異質火焰中剝離出來，他可以不計任何代價，拘捕來的燃燒者，僅僅只是成就這份願望的燃料。將古雷認知的常理束縛全都解開的是發自內心的愛，那份愛極為自私，且不會有任何未來，造就出的僅是兩條互相吞食對方尾巴直到終末的噬身之蛇。

直到現在他才明白，原來在那太陽被四散灰燼遮蔽的世界中狂喜亂舞的那人心中，是被這種盈滿到難以承受的喜悅與激情填滿。

說他是神經病也好，是瘋子也罷，古雷都不覺得那是錯誤的認知，早在加洛‧提莫斯揮開他的手時，或許在更早以前，古雷‧佛賽特就已經平靜的發瘋了。

但那又如何？無論是泯滅人性或是抱有罪惡感，他要做的事都不會改變。

他會讓加洛再次遠離火焰，並牽起他的手繼續走下去——無關那孩子的意願，純粹是他的任性。

古雷舉高了火焰到眼前，他吻著火焰，急切渴望的像是在擁吻他心中藍髮青年的靈魂，他張開口，艷紅的舌尖纏繞上去，青色的光芒逐漸沒入他口中，像極了被獅子吞噬的太陽。

房間瞬間回歸至黑暗的懷抱，古雷則在黑暗中露出饜足的恍惚表情，內心的空洞被一種難以言喻，如同棉花糖般不真實的滿足感填滿，燃燒者的火焰理應是古雷最痛恨的東西，但這是加洛的火焰，是加洛唯一遺留在他身邊的東西。

想將那孩子的一切全部都吃進肚子裡，讓他成為自己的一部分，再也無法離開。

但這樣做就加洛會消失了，觸碰不了，也看不到各種生龍活虎的表情，更無法再聽見他喊自己的名字——他無法接受，所以當年在加洛得知一切真相，絕望的說要永遠離開時，古雷無比驚慌的將加洛推上他所制定的遊戲。

他會繼續拘捕燃燒者，將他們當成廉價的實驗老鼠，如果加洛真的在乎其他燃燒者性命的話，就必須成為燃燒者首領，試著去拯救那些被關在各處，世界上沒幾個人在乎的生命。

然後他會將加洛列入通緝犯的名單裡，率領冰凍警備隊追捕將他拘禁在精心準備的牢籠裡。

火焰的溫度比體溫稍高，儘管在古雷口中依舊安份溫馴的燃燒著。普羅米亞會跟燃燒者的情緒做波動，古雷想像加洛被他擁抱的畫面，任由扭曲的滿足感淹沒自己，一向隱藏在眼皮下的鮮紅雙眼鮮明了起來。

不久前古雷將加洛囚禁在牢房裡，看到那孩子的反抗神情隨著他施壓於身體的快感一點一滴被削弱成順服模樣時，他也感受過這足以麻痺大腦的愉悅。光是回憶加洛陷入情慾裡掙扎的表情，血液就開始沸騰，興奮的在血管肆意流竄，最後匯集到下腹，讓代表親政廉潔的司政官制服長褲搭起個突兀的帳篷。

古雷扯開嘴角，平靜解開褲頭掏出潛藏著的慾望，掌心握住套弄，並用舌頭逗弄在他口中掙扎著的火光。腦海裡盡是被他認定為是太陽的青年身影，，笑著的、哭泣的、憤怒的、掙扎的，加洛的每個神情他都能輕易的回憶起來，就連被他推上遊戲時絕望神情也是如此惹人憐愛。

「唔⋯⋯啊，加洛，我的⋯⋯加洛。」

腿間的巨物誠實反應主人的心思昂然挺立，古雷的手握著自己上下滑動，充滿慾望的喘息隨著一絲絲火光竄出口，他回憶起最初奪走加洛第一次時肉壁緊咬自己到疼痛的歡愉，也反覆在腦中品嚐數次囚禁時，將加洛強壓在身下一次又一次撞開最深處的滋味。

就像他本人總是將真正的想法藏於內心深處，後穴沒潛入到深處某個特別緊緻的閉口就無法徹底瓦解他的防備，但只要足夠深入，加洛就會喪失所有抵抗的力氣，那時他能做的最大反抗僅是在他身下發出夾雜幾聲咒罵的呻吟。

古雷會掐著加洛的腰臀拉向自己，他的力道之大，就像連底下囊袋都想一併送入加洛後穴，每次向外抽出時，後穴就會像捨不得異物離開般緊繳著自己，肉柱會翻出些許艷紅的腸肉，然後又跟著律動回到體內。被冰封印住火焰的加洛會流下眼淚，看著平時倔強不肯示弱的孩子露出脆弱一面總是會讓古雷下身更加緊繃，他會低頭將加洛眼角的淚珠一一吻去，在溫柔對待與加以蹂躪的慾望間掙扎。

可惜加洛總是不願意給他溫柔以待的機會，總是挑釁，讓古雷總是失控到將人壓進被褥中，掐住臀瓣分開下壓，力氣大到幾乎要將加洛的肺一同捅穿。

加洛夾在古雷腰兩側的腳像要抽筋似的緊繃顫抖，嘴裡喊出讓人想更加凌虐他的哭音，但身體的反應騙不了人，指尖稍微觸碰到肌膚就會讓加洛微幅顫抖，一股股流出的前列腺液從前方小孔流下，緊緻的肉壁隨著抽插彷彿歡迎與慰留不斷收縮，這些反應都在告訴古雷，加洛哭喊僅只是受不了太多他給予的歡愉。

古雷不止一次思考，如果無限制撞擊他加洛最敏感的深處，他是否就會乖巧許下回到他身邊的承諾，只為擺脫承受不住的快樂？可惜在那之前加洛總是會暈過去，像當年一樣縮在自己懷裡，而他至今還不忍心吵醒那張睡顏，總是會擁著他伴隨片刻小憩。畢竟，加洛在他面前毫無防備，不對自己劍拔弩張的模樣從他們關係扭曲後就許久未見。

火焰的熱度溫和灼燒食道，火舌攀附在舌頭上掙扎，如同酒精沖刷舌肉的酥麻感多少麻痺了讓加洛再次逃離手中的不甘。

加洛、加洛，偌大的房內迴盪著一個人的名字，混合著黏稠的愛意與令人毛骨悚然的執著，全都包裝在狀似無害的柔軟聲音裡，手裡的動作越來越快，古雷腦海裡加洛的形象混在逐漸升起的白光裡。

在射精之前腦袋浮現出的最後身影，是自己輕擁著剛成為燃燒者的加洛時，那孩子露出的泫然欲泣的微笑。

濃烈的慾望化為幾股白濁，全射在掌心裡，古雷吐出火焰到沾滿精液的手掌緊握，彷彿這樣就能在被他視為靈魂的青焰抹上自己的色彩。

面對加洛‧提莫斯，古雷成為了吞噬太陽的獅子，意識被慾望所遮蔽，徒留下危險的激情。他用盡自己的全部在愛那孩子，愛到因此泯滅人性都甘之如飴。諷刺的是，古雷從不奢望加洛對他抱持著同樣的心情，愛不求回報，恐懼他、憎恨他也無所謂，只要那孩子會待在自己身邊，古雷不會干涉加洛對自己的想法。

加洛是如何看他的？親人？愛人？除之而後快的存在？什麼關係都可以，只要還存有羈絆，讓他們還有能觸碰彼此的理由就行。

那是身為親自率領冰凍警備隊追捕加洛的古雷最後的讓步，也是唯一能給他的自由。

在黎明來臨前，古雷將青色的火焰放回燈罩內，繼續封存在誰都無法觸碰及的深處。他進了浴室沖洗，換了件乾淨的衣物，在遠方天空泛起異於深色的淡藍時，古雷已經回歸成眾人眼中的司政官，沒留下半點夜晚的痕跡。

新的一天依舊忙碌，古雷接過碧兒茹遞來的文件批改，按照貼身祕書安排的時程表去實驗室確認數據，孤兒院資助活動、於表揚大會上演說、各式各樣的會議及工作將他完全填滿，當他終於能拾取一點零碎的閒暇時，太陽已逐漸下沉，融入遠方黑暗的山巒裡。

古雷手按上肩頸處轉動脖子，骨頭間隙發出咖咖的摩擦聲，在手壓著的制服底下留有被加洛咬傷的痕跡，那已結痂的傷口成了開關，讓他的思緒從司政官的位置脫離，睜開的紅色雙眼被染上夕陽的橘，混合出上好威士忌般的顏色。嚴肅俐落的執政者面具彷彿被夕陽調製的美酒融去一角，古雷隨著細不可聞的嘆息道出深埋於心底的話語。

「碧兒茹……我還需要掌握多少力量，才能奪回自己最重要的寶物？」

僅在一瞬間，碧兒茹張大的雙眼映照的身影並非普羅米波利斯的司政官，那輕輕揚起，堅強中帶點寂寞的微笑，純粹只屬於一名叫古雷‧佛賽特的男人。

「司政官？」  
「說著玩的，不用回答。下一個行程是什麼？」  
「是，接下來是去冰凍警備隊總部跟第三分部……」

男人恢復司政官應有的姿態，嚴肅俐落且確實。  
一男一女邁開步伐坐上黑色轎車前往下一處目的。


	6. Chapter 6

現在時間是清晨六點半，就一個住離工作場所很近宿舍的人來說起床刷牙洗臉準備出門還閒早，但要人重新睡回去又顯得太短的時間。

里歐緩緩睜開眼睛望著天花板，眼中的光彩從迷茫到清晰，之後被重新讀入懊惱悔恨的情緒，在一聲怪叫下被手掌遮蓋住。彷彿是因酒醉醜態百出，在呼呼大睡後終於清醒過來的人一般，里歐正為自己昨日的行為懊惱個半死。

火場救援還沒結束居然擅自離開，還用的是防範森林火災這類稍微動腦就知道漏洞百出的理由，不可能有誰會認真認為一個逃亡的燃燒者會燒掉藏匿自己身影用的樹林，要嘛是笨蛋，要嘛是對自己的行為縱容。

隊長他們很明顯是後者，所以更讓里歐歉疚。

雖然成功見到瘋狂燃燒者首領，但沒將人逮捕歸案就算了，居然連整個配給的救援醫療箱都被人盜走。里歐雖然不認為自己是菁英，但這件事無論由誰來評論，都是實實在在的大失誤，或是說只要跟加洛·提莫斯扯上關係的話，事情都會往不受自己控制的方向去走。

「唉⋯⋯真不想上班。」

鬥志被浸泡在一桶滅火凝膠裡後拉出再裝回身體裡，里歐只覺得沈重到想鑽回被子，什麼遠大目標都變成一團漿糊，完全不想面對自己居然如此難堪的現實。

如果受罰或許還好些，昨日歸隊時他向隊長報備物品遺失，並老實告知是被加洛拿走時，伊格尼斯也只是淡淡說了句「是那傢伙的話沒關係」，並簽署報銷單指示他去倉庫索取備用品。

這次與加洛提莫斯直接面對面非但沒有解除疑惑，謎團產生出更多問題，而且全都處於不知答案的狀態。所有的收穫僅限於自己滿足自己的好奇心，跟消防隊業務完全無關。

理智上知道自己應該要停手，從此盡好消防員本分，但情緒上卻難以就此收手不管，好管閒事的心卻一時半刻收不回去，讓他假裝什麼都沒發生，繼續自己的生活。他不是警察也不是偵探，更不是冰凍警備隊的一員，而人生在一個多禮拜前也跟加洛·提莫斯毫無關係，但⋯⋯

瘋狂燃燒者首領勾起了他的興趣，該這麼說嗎？

里歐對加洛·提莫斯還有許多想了解的地方，想知道他成為瘋狂燃燒者首領襲擊城市的原因，想知道他他給自己設下謎題的答案，想知道他跟普羅米波利斯司政官古雷·佛塞特之間的糾葛，想知道⋯⋯他的一切。

他，里歐·弗提亞不該再被加洛·提莫斯擾亂心神。

乾脆轉行做八卦雜誌記者算了，對自己壓抑不住的想法，里歐在心裡給了一句嘆息後的吐槽後乖乖起床，踏向盥洗室的步伐跟爬上陸地的海龜一樣緩慢沈重。

話說回來，他還有份隊長交辦下來的額外工作——歷年來普羅米波利斯對應燃燒者引發火災事件的資料要整理。

身為隊長的伊格尼斯縱然有災害緊急應變的決定權，也不可能單純縱容隊員放下火場去追逐一個燃燒者，果不其然在今日的會議上下達了對里歐的處分。作為私自行動的懲處，里歐被安排執勤夜班一個禮拜，就處分來說相當微妙，但無論對樂得晚上能自由行動的其他隊員或是對里歐來說，都是件令人開心的事。

畢竟火災資料只能調閱隊上電腦查看，若要做報告的話，還是在獨自一人不會被打擾的夜深人靜之時最好，何況他還傷了一隻手，需要花更多時間在上面。

從三十年前，燃燒者出現的時候開始，全世界各地政府採取不同應對措施，有些接納有些排擠，有些下令全數拘禁與屠殺，這種紛亂如煉獄的日子持續了好幾年才終於像將樹木燒盡的森林大火般逐漸平息。

世界的人口在那場無名火中少一半以上，連帶舊的體制也隨之瓦解，某種程度來說，現在他們所處的世界是末日後的殘骸。

這段看似漫長的過去與現今的距離極為短暫，短暫到成堆的新聞與資訊依舊流傳在網路上，而非是一筆帶過納入歷史裡。未能被克莉歐*書寫進書卷裡的那段過去，倒是實實在在的被刻成梅爾波莫妮*的面具，人們將其戴在臉上，至今依舊在演繹著一齣齣尚未落幕的悲劇。

普羅米波利斯共和國也是在那亂世中出現的新興國家之一，存在僅十餘年，卻因為科技與優秀的制度而蓬勃發展，綜觀過去林林總總加起來的創國元老不少，而其中一人正是現任司政官，也是實質率領冰凍警備隊鎮壓瘋狂燃燒者的統帥——古雷·佛塞特。

普羅米波利斯對燃燒者的作法近年來是採取保護管束，集中於安置所交由國家發配去處，到擁有多項專利的佛塞特財團底下的研究所協助尋找對抗火焰，讓燃燒者恢復成正常人的方法。

雖然普羅米波利斯對燃燒者的整體氛圍是屬於排斥立場，但在整個世界中，這國家對燃燒者的處置或許算是相對友善的，至少給了無處可去的燃燒者歸所，也對其家屬給予補貼。

里歐看著電腦螢幕分析資料，查看烈焰救火隊成立的這些年來的年度報告書，最開始火場幾乎不受控，到後來設備開發，儘管火警數量依舊，但死亡人數已經大幅減少。

也許是對應燃燒者科技進步以及司政官展現追捕瘋狂燃燒者的決心，在近三年來的燃燒者縱火案與死亡人數趨近一個新低數，火焰正像流感一樣，逐漸變成雖會不定期發生，但依舊得以控制的存在。

如果那個瘋狂燃燒者首領能停止縱火，說不定烈焰消防隊在普羅米波利斯可以宣告解散也不一定。

里歐拿起裝有黑咖啡的馬克杯湊到嘴邊，將睡意跟抓到燃燒者首領可能會丟工作的想法一同沖到胃裡，但在咖啡杯裡盤旋一圈才緲緲升起的白煙中，他又看到了那抹蔚藍，看到那天在冰湖旁佈滿傷痕的身影，看到在戲弄自己時那惹人生氣卻又好看到讓他移不開視線的笑容。

「加洛·提莫斯⋯⋯」

無意識將那個名字說出口，里歐想起那個人也給了自己一個謎題，猜透他豎立旗幟的用意，猜對的獎賞豐厚到讓人覺得是他篤定沒人能解得開才敢亂答應，挑釁的非常有燃燒者首領風格。

那人簡直就是毒藥，極為詭異的散佈進全身的每個細胞裡，從中控制著他的心緒。里歐從小長相就是屬於秀氣的類型，也不在意自己在他人心中的形象，儘管有因為外表被人稱讚說像洋娃娃一樣漂亮，或是被嘲笑說看起來弱不經風，應該要像女生一樣穿裙子，里歐也從沒如此在意過。

但加洛‧提莫斯卻在初次見面時就直接挑起里歐·弗提亞的鬥爭心，而且無關他說了哪句會踩到他雷點的話，幾乎只能用本質上他們就是水火不容這種荒謬說法來解釋。

可是在第二次見面時，里歐又覺得不單是這樣，他不知該如何描述這種感覺，甚至無法清楚說出自己想親手逮捕對方的原因。

桌面上的檯燈吸引了隻窗外的飛蛾，拍打著翅膀不斷在燈下以凌亂的軌跡飛舞打轉，里歐手臂揮舞驅趕，蛾暫時遠離，又很快跟隨天性回到燈光下，儘管覺得厭煩，嘗試幾次後里歐終究是隨它去，與那小隻的訪客共享同一光源。

「還好這是燈，如果是火焰的話，你早就屍骨無存了。」

蛾當然不會給予答覆，依舊一心一意試圖貼近吸引它的那道光。

救火方式不只有拿水滅火，伊格尼斯曾這樣說過。因應不同類型的火災，使用的技術會有所不同，行政文書、開發維護都是滅火工作的一環，依照這理論，現行他手上負責的報告書也是眾多滅火工作重要的前置作業。

里歐不喜歡文書作業，但不代表他做不來。里歐翻閱著十年來的紀錄，按照年度一一排序，偌大的辦公室只剩鍵盤被敲擊到喀喀響的聲音，將電子資料與紙本所需數值擷取統整，還很貼心的做成圖表，看著歷年來於燃燒者火災的死傷人數下降，到現在幾乎趨近於Ｘ軸，縱使沒經歷過那段過往，但身為烈焰消防隊的一員還是讓他不免感到驕傲。

里歐將資料存檔後關閉電腦，伸懶腰稍微舒展筋骨後，帶著將事情完成的滿足感倒向執勤室的床，今日的進度姑且告一段落，至於死亡人數下降ㄣㄓ的分析室報告的重點項目，里歐決定明天再來整理。

里歐原本是打算這樣的，但隔天便被從司政廳派下的消息打亂原本的預定。

「司政官下午找我過去？」  
「而且是司政官欽點，里歐你是幹了什麼好事？」  
「我覺得我會是裡面最想知道的那個。」

面對瓦里斯的疑問，里歐聳起肩膀回應，這名高大的男子不以為意的說了句「我想也是」，自行從雷米手上接過文件查看。

司政官什麼的一般平民百姓只有當國家考試通過後，進行上台領獎頒發證書流程時才會見到，如果硬要說之前有做什麼讓他注意到自己的事，怎麼想都只有在頂樓越權與加洛戰鬥的那次⋯⋯

「司政官是說他在找當時在頂樓拖住瘋狂燃燒者首領的烈焰消防隊員跟他好好聊聊。」

果然是這個。

「……雖然日子不長，但謝謝大家這段時間的照顧。」  
「胡說八道些什麼？司政官只是說想見見你，沒說是要對你處分什麼的，你就放輕鬆去吧。算你好運，今晚讓你逃過值班了。」

他還寧可值班，與高官打交道很麻煩，但他是在更根本的原因上不想見到古雷‧佛塞特。

里歐想到加洛身上的那些痕跡，吻痕、齒印，手指過度用力造成的瘀青，一層又一層順著被囚禁的時間交疊在那名瘋狂燃燒者首領的身上——彷彿要將火焰掐熄的壓迫痕跡，想讓他完全臣服在身下的慾望，那名將冰之鎧甲裝在身上的司政官毫不掩飾將這些慾望用這形式表現出來。

光是去想像古雷對加洛做的事，里歐就覺得胃部一陣翻攪，縱使知道不能僅靠一人的片面之詞，但他內心還是先將這國家的司政官列入性侵犯的名單中，幾乎要緊握住拳頭克制才不會讓內心的憤怒鄙視浮上臉旁。

但他什麼都做不到，他找不到加洛，而加洛身上的痕跡也都消失在火焰中，更重要的是國家的司法體系與社會對燃燒者的觀感都讓里歐覺得這份理所當然的正義沒有伸張的可能。

帶著著沈重的心情到下班時間，里歐認命進到司政大樓內，在櫃檯總機確認過後，他看電梯門後出現總是跟在司政官身邊的女性秘書，在他的帶領下搭上奔往頂樓的直達電梯，直接到司政官辦公室門口。

秘書領著里歐進去，那是個相當令人出乎意料的空間，至少不像里歐所想的那樣華麗。

倒不如說是簡潔過了頭，周圍是落地窗，而地板則是像海一樣的深藍，明明可以容納很多東西的空間，但房間的擁有者卻將所有不必要的東西全俐落剔除。裡面唯一稱得上是傢俱的東西只有擔當司政官座位與明顯是給來訪者坐的桌椅，其餘部分皆被水池佔據，宛如摩西分海般，水池被一條走道割裂，成為唯一能通往那處位置的道路。

里歐踏上走道，被秘書帶往古雷的辦公桌前。

偌大的白色桌面擺放不少文件，而有著淡金色頭髮的身影正詳端其中一份公文的內容，在發現來者時抬了下眼皮，鮮紅的眼夾帶的魄力將里歐釘在原地。

大概是戒慎恐懼的模樣太明顯，古雷揚起嘴角將文件放下，批戴起平時電視上可見的溫和模樣。

「辛苦你了，碧兒茹，你先去忙吧，我想跟他聊一下。」  
「是。」

關門聲響起，只留下古雷跟里歐兩人，古雷並沒有立刻與里歐搭話，相反地，他優先處理手頭上閱讀中的文件，並在上面留下行雲流水的簽名。里歐站在桌前，雙手收在後方，消防外套的隔熱效果完美鎖住緊張帶來的熱度，讓他的背沁出的一身汗。讓人等待似乎是上位者特別喜歡用來彰顯自己地位的特權，時間一分一秒流逝，但叫自己過來的人卻只施捨過他那一眼，便徹底無視讓他罰站在桌前。

到底是想怎樣？里歐不懂司政官叫他來想做什麼，儘管表情依舊沒變化，但他已經對這種強迫他罰站的行為感到不耐煩，幾度在腦中模擬拍桌打斷司政官工作的畫面。

整份大概幾十張的文件終於被閱讀完畢，古雷停下手邊工作，終於又重新將視線放在里歐身上，帶著些讚許與調侃兼具的笑意。

「呵⋯⋯原以為挺身跟那孩子對峙兩次的人會是個衝動的傢伙，你比我想像的還更沉得住氣，弗提亞先生。」

漂亮的紫色眼眸些微瞪大又立刻將詫異的光隱藏起來，司政官的笑意更深了，對里歐而言，這個讓他站了沒有一小時也有半小時的男人終於做了一件人類該做的事——准許他坐了旁邊的椅子。  
看到里歐宛若不良少年老大般霸氣的開腿坐姿時，古雷眉毛不著痕跡的往上挑起一些。

「過獎了，請問司政官找我有什麼事？」  
「只是單純想認識並嘉許兩度主動挺身與燃燒者首領奮戰的人而已，沒什麼特別用意⋯⋯雖然想跟你說放輕鬆坐就好，不過你似乎不需要我特別提醒。」  
「如果真的只是那樣，為何司政官還要做出那種像試探人的行為？」

里歐還沒有愚蠢到去詢問兩度是什麼意思，冰凍警備隊肯定會向他們的統帥回報冰湖那發生的事，雖然里歐從沒想過自己居然會因此被古雷傳喚。過於漫長的等待讓里歐漫出原本可以壓抑住衝動，他向古雷發問，除了疑惑外還毫不掩飾的夾雜對剛才行為的不滿。

「這點我跟你道歉，只是習慣性的用挑選人才的方式去判斷了，畢竟發現可用之才的話誰都會想將其囊括在自己旗下，並非僅依靠魯莽性格與通緝犯對峙的人才更是如此。」

古雷的微笑擴大了些，似乎對這種冒犯毫不在意，語氣溫和柔軟到根本不會讓人聯想這人會是站在第一線與恐怖份子對戰的領導。反倒是里歐開始有些不安，對於剛才說出口的話產生出一絲後悔，年齡與經驗的差異在此時立見真章。

「手還好嗎？聽說是在那時被加洛那孩子燒傷的。」  
「……沒什麼大礙，謝謝您的關心。」  
「那時的事情我聽說了，雖然我的部下得到你訊息面的協助，但很可惜一無所獲，白白浪費你用傷換取的情報。」  
「真的沒什麼大不了的！是我自己……能力不足的問題。」

古雷離開座位，單膝跪在里歐面前，輕輕執起里歐捆著繃帶的手，力道輕的像是執起從巢中墜落的小鳥般小心翼翼。在電視上常看到司政官這樣慰問在火災中失去至親的孩童，里歐只覺得那是與自己絕對無緣的作秀，但實際成為被慰問者，他才發現理應高高在上的司政官主動將視角改為仰望自己這行為有多具殺傷力。

「這話可真是謙虛，你這些自認不足的能力已經讓我想將你網羅進我親領的本隊旗下了。」  
這話里歐無法確定是否為客套，古雷溫和笑了幾聲，隨即又嚴肅沉重且帶著歉疚的低下頭。  
「容我代替那孩子向你道歉，雖然現在成為頭號通緝犯，但畢竟是我教育出來的。」  
「您至今還認為他是您的養子？」  
「當然，這是誰都無法否定的事實，我無意隱瞞這一點，無論加洛是什麼身分，犯下多大的過錯，他對我來說仍是任何人都無法替代的重要存在。」古雷聳聳肩，用無奈卻又幸福的口吻再補充一句，「也許在你看來很愚蠢，但這大概就是所謂的天下父母心。」

里歐說不出話來，不知該如何回應。古雷一句一句都如此真誠毫無欺瞞，真切為他人擔心的語氣讓里歐幾乎要忘了剛才等待許久的不滿，忘記他在加洛身上留下的痕跡，真心認為古雷·佛塞特是一名關心自己的純粹的好人，一名孩子雖成窮凶惡極之徒但仍舊在等待對方浪子回頭的受害者。

他無懈可擊，高傲中帶著謙遜，將他視為人才毫不掩飾去誇獎，在提起加洛時還添加了股渾然天成的親和力，若非自己曾經見過加洛‧提莫斯，里歐幾乎要完全傾倒在古雷‧佛塞特的一言一行裡，認定那正是身為普羅米波利斯共和國最上位者的領袖魅力。

可是在頂樓時看到的那份冰冷里歐不曾忘記，而加洛身上層層疊疊的傷也並非虛假，里歐的掌心沁出汗水，分不清是因為緊張還是恐懼。

「您只是，把加洛‧提莫斯當你的孩子看……？」  
「嗯？」  
「啊！我的意思是，他是燃燒者不是嗎？」  
「弗提亞先生，你覺得所有的燃燒者都是危險份子，是應該被拘捕的存在嗎？」  
「當然不是！也是有安分守己的燃燒者……」  
「那就好，如果你也是敵視燃燒者的那類人，我就要對你重新評價了。對我來說，成為燃燒者並非當事人的錯，所以我們的敵人不是燃燒者，是那個將普通人變成怪物的火焰，無論是冰凍警備隊或是烈焰消防隊，都只是為了從那異質火焰手上奪回人類尊嚴而存在的。」

佛塞特財團在致力研究將燃燒者變回普通人的方法，雖然目前仍舊沒有進展，但至少在控制燃燒者火焰的器具上有所斬獲，順利將火焰的危害壓制到最低，這些是里歐知道的面向。但為何強調奪回人類尊嚴，里歐則將這層疑惑寫在臉上，毫無遮掩的曬給司政官看。

「奪回人類尊嚴？」  
「哈哈，居然注意到這點嗎？真是不可小覷的傢伙呢。」

畢竟「奪回」這用法，理應該有「將事物奪取」的對象才對。

古雷戴著白手套的手指撫摸唇瓣沉思，微微睜開的眼皮露出下方的紅眼掃過里歐臉龐，無論是否帶有審視意味那雙紅瞳都是如此銳利，里歐不禁思考這是否正是司政官常瞇著眼睛的原因。

「為了避免資訊外流造成混亂，接下來說的事弗提亞先生應該可以保密吧？」  
被司政官兼冰凍警備隊統帥這般微笑詢問，除了安靜點頭之外也不可能有其他選項。  
「很好，事先申明，這是我希望你加入我麾下的部隊而釋出的誠意，當然並不是強迫性質，你也可以考慮一段時間。」

古雷以此作為開場白，講述起世人所不知道的燃燒者的面向。

包括三十年前的時空斷裂造成地球與普羅米亞宇宙連接再一起，包括燃燒者的產生是因為人類與普羅米亞產生共鳴，包括燃燒者腦中會不斷迴響普羅米亞的聲音並遵循讓火焰猛烈燃燒，包括燃燒者死後身體像燃燒殆盡的薪柴般化為灰燼。

包括燃燒者並非特別的存在，僅是被外星生命體操控意識的可憐人，而古雷‧佛塞特在摯愛的養子成為燃燒者後便加緊研究腳步，就算理應該是公正無私的司政官也有身為人類私心的一面。

一個個的秘密讓里歐的腦門像被棍棒重擊，完全無法思考，一直以來認知的事實被洗劫一空，硬生生替換成比科幻片還更加離奇的劇情。

「這就是關於燃燒者的所有真相，踏出這扇門請務必守緊口風。然後我很期待你的答覆。」

當夜幕低垂，古雷讓里歐離開前，穿著純白衣物的司政官微笑向他比出禁言手勢。里歐搖晃金色的腦袋，踏上水池中央的走道邁向門口，在手握上門把時，他轉過頭看向目送他離去的司政官。

他有許許多多的疑惑，但被過大資訊量疲勞轟炸的現在，他只擠得出一個一直盤旋在心頭的疑惑。古雷佛塞特說得所有事物中，只有這一項與他所見的有所差異。

「您真的只是把加洛‧提莫斯當自己的養子看待嗎？」  
「……可以告訴我，你為什麼會有這樣的疑惑呢？弗提亞先生。」

原本完美的表象在那雙瞇起的紅眼審視他時出現一絲裂縫，從那裂縫中，里歐窺見當時在頂樓讓他感受到恐懼的怪物。古雷‧佛塞特擁有所有上位者應有的特質，可以仁慈的給予糖果，但對於威脅自己的事物，也能狠下心一絲不苟的鏟除。

里歐忽視從背部滑下的冷汗，試圖讓自己語氣聽起來輕鬆點，但卻依舊固執的不收回問題。

「只是覺得一般人對沒有血緣關係的養子不會這麼上心罷了，畢竟我以前待過孤兒院，也換過幾次養父母。另外也對您從未經歷過婚姻卻願意收養他，我對這點有些想不透。」  
「原來如此。不過以司政官的身分去跟人談愛與命中注定之類的浪漫事似乎不太適合，看在今天有場愉快談話的份上，我就簡短回答你吧。」

古雷將右手搭在心臟的位置，微笑如在婚禮上複誦誓約的新郎般真誠毫無虛假，又像是聖母對著孩子那般溫柔且包容，完美的彷彿有圈柔和的光籠罩在他身上，任何看到的人肯定都會這麼認為——他的愛貨真價實。

里歐發現自己能理解加洛的挫敗了，他無懈可擊，古雷·佛塞特佔據了所有被視為好人會待的位置，與此相比，沒有人會去相信那名被人厭惡恐懼的瘋狂燃燒者首領說的話，加洛他一步步被逼上懸崖，無處可逃。

「我愛他，儘管他曾焚毀我的左手，儘管他成為瘋狂燃燒者首領，那孩子——加洛都是我此生的摯愛。」

而將他逼至角落的，正是古雷對他的，極為真摯的愛。

里歐渾渾噩噩，甚至不確定自己到底是怎麼回到消防宿舍的，攝取到的資訊量過多讓他今天根本不想再碰任何報告書，但躺在床上又無法入眠，腦袋不斷竄過與司政官交談的種種畫面。

想將自己網羅進冰凍警備隊的挖角，燃燒者火焰的真相，還有司政官古雷·佛塞特⋯⋯各種思緒混著情緒來回穿梭，打成一個個令人煩躁的死結。里歐在床上翻來覆去，最終放棄直接入眠這主意，起身盤腿坐在床上。

煩死了。

知識是力量，同時煩惱的泉源，里歐大大嘆出口氣，閉著眼將一切都無理發洩在最初那名讓他心煩意亂而願意去攪和一切麻煩事的對象上。

「全是你的錯……加洛·提莫斯——！」  
「吵死了，叫我幹嘛？」

無理的發洩喚出不可能的回應，里歐瞪大眼睛轉頭看向陽台，圍牆上坐著一名男子，那人有著一頭亮麗的藍色以及誇張的瀏海。

克莉歐(Κλειώ)：謬思九女神之一，司管的藝術為歷史，象徵物為書卷與桂冠。  
梅爾波莫妮(Μελπομένη)：謬思九女神之一，司管的藝術為悲劇與哀歌，象徵物為悲劇面具、短劍或棍棒。


	7. Chapter 7

里歐的確是希望找加洛問個清楚，但當本人突然出現在眼前時，他還真不知道該如何反應。

眼前的燃燒者姑且算有變裝過，紅框眼鏡架在他的鼻樑上，玻璃另一側的線條沒有改變，證明它根本沒有度數。衣裝打扮更是比僅有裝飾用途的眼鏡更匪夷所思，紅色連帽上衣很神奇的被穿在黑色西裝外套裡面，造成一種跟正式與輕鬆各佔一半，卻又無法融合起來的滑稽感。

但加洛偏偏印證了好看的人穿什麼都好看這句話，就算裝扮如此亂七八糟，整體看上去卻意外順眼，甚至還有種燃燒者打扮時不會出現的可愛參雜在裡面。

「還在想是哪個消防員無聊到喊我的名字，沒想到是你。」加洛嘿咻一聲撐起身體翻越圍牆，立足站到里歐窗台前擅自把窗戶打開，向裡面的人露出大剌剌的笑容，「嗨！又見面啦，里歐。」

「你出現在這裡跟我搭話是想主動投案嗎？」就算有一面之緣，廣為人知的通緝犯主動跟人打招呼似乎仍不太現實。  
「很多原因啦，但跟主動投案沒關係就是了。倒是你叫我幹嘛？啊！難道是挨罰了嗎？不過只是被拿走一個本來就有使用期限的醫療包，隊長應該沒小氣到罰人才對！」  
「聽起來你跟隊長很熟？」  
「還好，以前受到他跟隊上其他人不少照顧，到現在還是挺感謝他的。」  
「這樣說起來，成為瘋狂燃燒者首領的你就是恩將仇報他添麻煩吧。」  
「才沒這回事！我跟隊長只是立場不同問題啦！」

加洛·提莫斯是個奇怪的人，里歐看過他像火山噴發時狂暴的一面，也看過他冷若冰霜的表情，但這笑容卻讓自己想再多靠近他一些，甚至擅自認定這宛如春陽的笑容才是這名燃燒者首領本該有的最真實的模樣。

雖然這裡鮮少有閒雜人等出入，而眼前的燃燒者首領還變裝，但難保不會有人發現，里歐稍微退後了些，側臉過身讓出一條通往室內的道路。  
ㄧㄘ  
「先進來吧，被人看到瘋狂燃燒者首領出現在消防隊宿舍，烈焰消防隊立場就尷尬了，我想你應該不會蠢到在這放火。」  
「那就不客氣了。」

里歐帶著有些複雜的心情看著瘋狂燃燒者首領從窗戶俐落翻進室內，他們硬要說的話也只見過兩次面，如果他與加洛立場互換，自己絕對會猶豫，甚至去懷疑對方是否設下陷阱。他該認為是眼前的青年完全沒想過這層心機，或是認為加洛對自己有極大自信，認為即使這是陷阱也能輕鬆脫離？

想歸想，里歐還是替突如其來的客人泡了壺茶，並過於謹慎的在加洛面前將茶倒成兩杯，交由對方選擇。加洛扯開笑容，隨便取了一杯就隨意坐到電腦前的椅子，將杯子湊到嘴邊喝下一大口後，他用手指夾著杯緣，同隻手的食指指向里歐。

「別擔心啦，我知道你不是這種人。雖然一般來說要證明沒下藥的話，應該是要把自己喝過的那杯給人才對。」  
「都同一壺倒出來的，而且你不介意喝我喝過的杯？」  
「不介意喔，就算不是間接接吻而是直接親都行，我說過你是我喜歡的類型嘛。」

加洛趴在椅背上，里歐因心跳加速而僵硬緊繃的表情取悅了他，看到那副帶有捉弄意味的笑顏更加擴大時，里歐才驚覺自己又被眼前的燃燒者戲弄了一次。

「加洛‧提莫斯，再來一次信不信我打爆你。」  
「唉呀，好可怕～回歸正題回歸正題，你在幹嘛？桌上這麼多文件，光看頭就痛了。」  
「托你的福，現在我要整理十年來的火災相關歷屆資料。」  
「嘿～那真是抱歉了。」

聲音倒是一點歉意都沒有。  
加洛環顧四周，這裡的確是雜亂的可以，桌面或地板都堆滿了文件，而電腦螢幕上開啟了數個數據與圖表，若不是椅背上這件亮橘色很明顯是消防員才會有的防火衣，這裡都要讓人以為是哪個可憐文書公務員的住所。

「在烈焰消防隊裡也要做這麼麻煩的事啊⋯⋯」

這句話包含的語氣並非嘲諷或調侃，只是有單純的感慨，加洛轉過身，拿起離他最近的其中一本報告書翻閱。藍髮青年手指撫摸著下巴，這類報告書照理來說對燃燒者沒有任何用處，但在里歐紫色眼瞳中倒映的身影，卻專注的無以倫比。

在燃燒者抓著頭髮擺出一臉困惑表情時，里歐湊到他身旁搭著加洛肩膀，終於找到能從這份專注中插話的機會。

「瘋狂燃燒者首領對這有興趣的話，需要現役消防員解說給你聽嗎？反正這些數據都發表過，算不上什麼機密。」  
「當然好！身為率領瘋狂燃燒者的本大爺，有機會讓現役消防員小哥朗讀自己的戰績，自然要把握這機會！」  
「那可真遺憾，儘管整個普羅米波利斯都知道你的名字，但你可能是這十年內績效最差的瘋狂燃燒者首領。」  
「雖然我不相信，但洗耳恭聽。」

加洛用手誇張的擺出了「請」的手勢，坐在椅子上倒顯現出一種誇張怪異的喜感。配合這種刻意營造的氣氛，里歐笑著清了清喉嚨，拿起自己整理列印出的那份文件講述起目前他整合各年度報告得出的結論。

「所以說因為燃燒者火焰而死亡的人數已經壓抑在十年來新低的位置，而且都是來自於突然性突變的狀況，至於由你率領的瘋狂燃燒者造成的災害，陣仗雖然搞得很大，但要就這三年來的戰績，你們造成的一般民眾傷亡數倒是最低的。」  
「嘿～是這樣嗎？不過也是啦，畢竟本大爺可是惡名昭彰的瘋狂燃燒者首領，看到那些旗子時乖乖躲起來，不要像你一樣跳出來找人打架才是對的。」  
「你那種跟爆走族搶地盤一樣的作法除了讓人怕你外，根本沒什麼用處。」  
「我可不會改變作法，因為那樣就不帥了，而且我們放火也不是為了燒死人，礙事的全跑走更好。」

回話依舊充滿著加洛·提莫斯式風格的驕傲自大，但尾音卻如微風拂過蘆葦尖端那般有些輕微顫抖，這異樣讓里歐從資料中抬頭，將視線放到藍髮青年身上。

漂亮的紫色雙眼微微睜大，無法理解眼前的景色，卻為此感到著迷。與驕傲自大完全不符，也跟懊悔憤恨扯不上邊，只是張像確實完成目標的滿足微笑，那上揚的弧形彷彿將自己所有人生中全部的遺憾與幸福揉碎在一起，參雜著濃濃的懷念，讓里歐產生出眼前的燃燒者幾乎快溺斃在回憶中哭出來的錯覺。

莫非是故意的嗎？瘋狂燃燒者的旗幟是為了讓民眾知道不要靠近，好讓火災傷亡人數能降至最低？

怎麼可能，如果會擔心的話，一開始就不該縱火。里歐在心裡搖頭，否定自己的猜測。

心沒由來的驟然揪緊，剛才還覺得有些趣味的針鋒相對頓時失去了味道，交替而上的是不捨，里歐幾乎可以肯定自己是在代替加洛感到心痛。

就算不擅自猜測，沿著所有人都知曉的軌跡去看，加洛的人生也是一場不合理的悲劇。火焰毀掉了他的一切，過去的幸福、未來的夢想全斷送在莫名其妙與他共鳴的外星生命體手裡，甚至必須過上逃亡生活，沒有一處能讓他安心落腳的地方。

儘管如此不講理，他現在的神情也看不到半點憎恨，彷彿將一切都接納下來。

里歐呆愣著看加洛將茶一飲而盡，接著遞到里歐面前搖晃，里歐這時才終於回過神接過杯子，替他再添了杯茶水。這次他對著加洛飲用過的那一側喝下一口，這舉動讓加洛挑高了眉毛，拖著下巴似笑非笑接回杯子。

「現在才做這種沒下藥保證行為未免太遲了吧。」  
「自清永遠不嫌晚，反正你剛也說我是你喜歡的類型，不介意間接接吻。」  
「這樣我可就要解釋成你其實超想跟我接吻囉，小可愛。」

里歐聳肩表示請隨意，任加洛刻意在他注視下對準剛喝過的地方飲用，平淡的反應理所當然堵死想接續的戲弄話語，加洛扁著嘴嘀咕幾句真不好玩，但只有里歐自己知道，在他盯著那被茶水弄得濕潤的嘴唇時，內心並沒有否定那句調侃。

堵住那張老是說出捉弄人話語的嘴感覺一定很好。

用茶潤了潤突然有些乾渴的喉嚨，里歐將話題拉回掩飾自己差點失神的尷尬。

「⋯⋯繼續剛才的話題，你做得這麼誇張到我們不需為驅散民眾耗費心思這點，還真是多謝了。」  
「瘋狂燃燒者首領居然會被消防員感謝，感覺真新鮮。」加洛露出個有些淘氣的笑容，「既然要表示感謝的話，你是不是應該給點獎勵？」  
「你不會真以為那句感謝是真心的吧？」  
「有機會跟人討禮物，不好好把握的傢伙才是呆瓜，作為回禮，你會得到本大爺一個微笑。」

加洛朝里歐伸出手揮動兩下，眼神閃閃發亮，熟練卻又像小孩子的動作讓里歐忍不住噗疵笑出聲，加洛並沒有抗議，臉上的笑容還更擴大了些，露出小小的虎牙。這是個在幸福環境中生活，並有自信自己被愛著的孩子才會有的撒嬌方式，里歐完全可以想像司政官當年著了他的道，寵溺又無可奈何笑著掏出錢包的模樣。

畢竟這模樣的加洛實在太可愛了，無關性別年齡體格，就是種從靈魂散發出的純真感，任誰都會想好好滿足他一番。

「唔嗯～果然，里歐笑起來很漂亮，跟櫥窗店的娃娃一樣。」  
「你以為拍馬屁獎勵就會升級嗎？」  
「真可惜～通常都有用的，不過升級的意思是代表有獎勵吧？」

在加洛面前，里歐原本冷漠嚴肅的面具似乎都戴不住，全會被一層層剝下，顯露最真實的自己。里歐隨便拿了包消防隊採購的零食拋向燃燒者，零食劃出一道弧型，落進比他大上一號的掌心中，包裹火焰的碧藍雙眼往上飄，判讀零食袋上方的文字，接著露出大大的笑容，將零食揣入懷裡。

「棉花糖？謝啦，小傢伙們會愛死這些的。」  
「小傢伙？」  
「變成燃燒者的可不只有成年人，還有不少成了燃燒者後就被排斥，甚至無家可歸的小孩，我們那雖然能保障他們安全，不過零食這種奢侈品倒沒辦法隨時弄到手，畢竟進城就被察覺身份而引來冰凍警備隊的可能性太大了，當然也沒什麼錢就是了。」

加洛隨口抱怨讓里歐想起讓他今日煩躁不已的原因，普羅米亞的秘密，以及古雷的邀請，心中充滿著想吐露的思緒，卻又無法編織出相應的言語。里歐想更理解加洛·提莫斯一些，同時也對打破這溫暖的氣氛感到猶豫，最後心思化成一聲長長的感嘆，總結出一句早已知道答案的問題。

「你們就不能別縱火嗎？不使用火焰的話，燃燒者也跟普通人無異。」

這樣就不需要逃亡了，這句話里歐說不出口，在知道古雷對加洛做出的事情後，他無論如何也無法對著加洛說出這句話。

「你們聽到的火焰的聲音，那是什麼樣的存在，這些我全都知道了。身為司政官養子的你應該也知道吧？」  
「⋯⋯嗯。古雷那傢伙跟你說的嗎？知道這事情的可沒幾個。」  
「他希望我加入冰凍警備隊，成為他直屬部隊的一員——協助他逮捕燃燒者首領。」里歐頓了頓繼續說道，「我還沒給他答覆。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯」

加洛站起身，臉上的笑容已經回歸成在冰湖看到的，將一切隱藏在冰結下的燃燒者首領的表情。

「古雷很棒吧？聰明勤奮，待人和善，謙遜有禮，還懂得提拔能人，任誰都會被他吸引⋯⋯你打算加入嗎？他會好好善待他看中的人才，至少我能確定這點，如果考量未來出路的話，這並不是壞事。」  
「你不阻止我嗎？」  
「對燃燒者以外的對象，古雷是個可遇不可求的好人。我能用什麼立場阻止你？我跟你之間是什麼關係讓我能這麼做？」

里歐頓時語塞，加洛隨意扯動嘴角，讓里歐煩惱的事並沒有帶給他任何震驚，看著窗外夜空的眼裡毫無波瀾，語氣輕描淡寫到彷彿在談論空氣。

里歐緊咬著牙，雙手默默握緊拳頭，腦袋運轉思索能夠反駁的話語。  
他們是什麼關係？是曾打過一架的瘋狂燃燒者的首領與消防員，是包括今天僅是見過三次面，對彼此稍微熟悉點的陌生人，加洛是對的，他們連朋友都不是，更不可能有會有像里歐說出「不要答應」的身份。  
可是為什麼他會覺得這麼不甘心？甚至對只有他感到在意而覺得憤怒，哪怕加洛只是調侃的要他別去，里歐都會乾脆放棄。

「加洛·提莫斯，老實告訴我，我如果加入冰凍警備隊，你會感到困擾嗎？」  
「當然。」加洛重新扯開的笑容有些勉強，「在屋頂時就知道了，如果你是冰凍警備隊的一員，那我肯定會很傷腦筋的。」  
「那我不會加入。」

紫色的眼眸閃著堅定的光芒，在燈光照射下眼底反射出些許亮橘色光彩，倒映出藍髮青年張大雙眼的詫異模樣，在眼中倒映的身影轉變成狐疑前，里歐再度開口。

沒有關係的話就創造出來，若要放眼世界通用，並要能快速創造出羈絆的話，那在人世間佔據第二重要位置的利益得失不失為一個庸俗卻有用的方式。

「但相對的，我要用這個跟你做交換條件，再多告訴我些事情，像是你們那裡為什麼會有小孩子的燃燒者之類的，不會要求你回答藏身處與同伴數量這種問題，我只是想更了解你們的生活。」

里歐像是商人間達成交易般朝加洛伸出手，加洛凝視著那隻手，眼裡積蓄的冰融化了些。

「這是在談交易嗎？逃亡燃燒者的日常生活可沒有趣到值得你放棄大好前程也要知道的程度。」  
「值不值得我自己會判斷，但我認為這對你來說應該是不錯的交換條件。」  
「你是不是忘記我有出道謎題給你？」

加洛失笑，握上了里歐的手，當手重合在一起時，里歐才發現那隻手掌心留了些因緊張而冒出的汗水。

「里歐，我們果然不是朋友，明明你在做傻事，我卻在對你不會加入冰凍警備隊這件事感到高興。」  
「那沒什麼關係，我對現在的工作沒什麼不滿，在消防隊裡還挺開心的。」  
「畢竟隊上的大家都是些好人嘛。」

加洛重新坐回電腦桌前的椅子，像剛才一樣，亮橘色的防火衣就算用眼角掃過也會進入視線，加洛拉起袖子把玩幾下，提到消防隊時，眼神中又流轉出之前懷念的色彩。

「以前小時候跟有一次古雷到消防隊，我趁他們談話時偷穿隊長的外套，假想自己是消防隊的一員。不過隊長的外套對我來說太大了，那時我看著鏡子裡的自己很不滿，就算是穿著朝思暮想的制服，拖著長長的袖子也完全帥不起來。」

里歐靜靜的聽著，想想當時加洛的模樣，嘴角的弧度變得溫和起來。

「那時在想，等到長大就能夠穿上這件制服了，所以為了以後能成為一流的消防員，一定要好好做準備，鍛鍊身體，充實知識，纏著隊長他們問了很多問題⋯⋯結果人算不如天算，長大之後我的變化也太大了，別說穿上它了，甚至要小心不要不小心燒了。」

加洛乾笑幾聲，隨手抽起椅背上的消防外套朝里歐搖晃。

「謝謝你選擇它，我只是想說這些。」

不僅是過去，就連現在，烈焰消防隊在加洛心中也還是難以割捨的存在。從消防隊前輩那聽聞的滅火魂或許還好好的存在這名被現實扭曲成燃燒者的藍髮青年身上。

人不是只有黑與白兩面，救火的方式不只有拿水滅火。隊長曾經說過的話在腦中迴響，而里歐也荒謬的想打破常規去相信，消防員救人的精神也有寄宿在這名瘋狂燃燒者首領的體內。

黑色旗幟是耀武揚威的旗幟，也是避免人進入危險地帶的封鎖線，他想相信這是第二個答案。

「那要不要試穿看看？我的外套。」  
「啊？你在說什麼傻話？那都是過去的事了，現在的本大爺可是瘋狂燃燒者首領，才不會穿什麼不合身份的消防員制服！」

那就不要在聽到建議時露出一臉渴望的表情啊。

「我覺得或許還挺合身的，就當是我追加條件，反正試試看也不會少塊肉。」  
「追加條件啊⋯⋯既然這樣就沒辦法了。」

那個笑容絕不是出於無奈才露出的。加洛脫下身上的西裝外套，將亮橘色的消防外套披在肩上，有些小心的將手臂穿進袖子裡，最後將皺摺輕輕拉平，將長髮從衣服裡拉出。

「如何？好看嗎？」

這個世界肯定在哪裡出錯了，加洛‧提莫斯不該成為燃燒者，他天生就該是個消防員。

如果他沒有被火焰喜歡上的話，一定比任何人都更適合這套制服，也許不再是長髮，不會戴上耳環與在眼角化妝，放棄掉那些黑旗，改他拿著露琪亞當時給他看的纏揮舞，爽朗地在火災現場安定群眾，直到火災完全撲滅為止。當然，也有可能跟他一樣，在發現縱火的瘋狂燃燒者時，衝動上前挑釁並打上精彩的一架。

里歐從那輪廓中看到這不存在的畫面，眼睛有些發酸，湧出些許水霧遮蓋視線。

「……適合到幾乎是天職，如果你想要，我不介意再去跟隊長掛失一件東西。」  
「嘿嘿，謝啦，就算是客套話也很讓人開心，不過你還是自己留著吧。」

加洛結實的身體與里歐纖細的身形從這件衣服就能清楚看輕差異，袖口緊繃住加洛的手臂，並露出一大截理應被包裹在袖子裡的皮膚，就算戴上手套也難以彌補那空缺。說適合任誰都會覺得是過譽，但那是里歐的真心話。  
加洛拉了拉外套，有些戀戀不捨，但還是將外套脫下，重新掛回椅背。

「作為以前的夢想，這結尾已經足夠了。何況這種衣服在我身上從來沒有合身過，對以前是小孩子的我來說太大，對現在是燃燒者首領的我又太小了。」

現今已有了其他需要守護的事物，所以穿上只是為了與過去有個優美的訣別，僅此而已。  
加洛舉高雙手拉直上半身，用伸展僵硬的筋骨這方式結束話題，他用力拍了下手，巨大聲響將感傷的氣氛打破，當手重新搭上椅背時，那張臉已經換回里歐最初見到的，專屬瘋狂燃燒者首領的張狂面容。

「那來談談剛才的交易吧，只讓你問日常生活的部分，太超過的話本大爺可不會回答，准你發問到凌晨四點。」

想必這種交涉專用的面具也是在外流浪不得已練就出來的武器吧。里歐邊想著自己更喜歡加洛剛才那天真爛漫到有些孩子氣的原樣，替兩人再倒上一杯茶。

Ｘ Ｘ Ｘ

加洛的人生是被火焰改變的，但真正把未來道路斷死的，是曾經被他視為生命中最重要的古雷。

他知道燃燒者研究所的真面目，光鮮美好的對外說詞底下是無數燃燒者死亡化成的灰燼，那些燃燒者與自己相同，卻不被當人對待。曾經照顧他的研究員希瑪，全身綁著繃帶，氣若游絲問著「為什麼他們會遭受這種待遇」時，加洛以往相信的一切徹底崩潰了。

無知的青鳥得知真相，不斷拍打翅膀飛離古雷為他特別打造的天堂。

在偷溜進古雷不准他進入的研究室後，得知一切的加洛用火焰燒了囚禁燃燒者的牢籠，帶著被當作實驗白老鼠的人們逃出城，並順利遇到願意接納並保護他們的瘋狂燃燒者。梅斯與坎羅都是好人，儘管生活拮据，但至少有個可以讓所有人都活下去的棲身之所。

發熱的頭腦在幾天後終於冷靜下來，在連續凝視那遠到看不見的普羅米波利斯市後，古雷最後絕望又拼命想抓住自己的神情終於戰勝了理智，讓加洛不顧當時還是首領的坎羅反對，在半夜偷偷溜出營地，用著不純熟的火焰組成機車騎過大半個荒原回到城裡。

會不會是他弄錯了？或是其實是研究所底下的人擅自亂來，古雷只是還在蒐集證據，而自己打亂了他的計畫？古雷的左手被他燒掉了，現在生活不知道怎麼樣，他會不會……恨自己？

諸多的猜測化成細絲絞緊到他幾乎無法呼吸，不知不覺油門已經加速到極限，在地平線後方泛出些許白光時，加洛終於看到熟悉的城牆。

出乎意料順利的進入了，他從門口的警衛口中得知，研究所是被某位燃燒者縱火，司政官抵抗而被燒掉左手，身為養子的他也被當成人質脅持。聽在知道真相的加洛耳裡，知道古雷依舊護著自己。

古雷沒有討厭他，加洛欣喜又膽怯的用鑰匙轉開大門，這些情緒到他走到客廳，被擁入熟悉的溫暖懷抱時，全化成淚珠墜落而下。

金屬製的義肢取代了古雷失去的左手，緊緊將加洛擁住，不斷用顫抖的音色說著「太好了，回來就好」。那是他熟悉的古雷，就算被火焰燒去一隻手臂依然擔心著自己，是他生命中最喜歡最重要的那個人。

所以一定是有什麼誤會，絕對是這樣的，不然也是他有什麼不得已的苦衷，如果是這樣，他們可以一起想辦法，就像以前一樣！

他們終於從誰都不願意放手的擁抱中分離，一同度過像過往一樣的往常，在同一張桌上用餐，聊了很多很多，最後依偎在一起進入夢鄉，那天的夢裡終於不再有讓他們驚醒的夢魘。

平凡的生活是這麼幸福，幸福到足以軟化他的底線。就算古雷真的犯下滔天大罪，只要之後不再繼續，加洛知道自己還是有辦法原諒一切，假裝過去什麼都沒發生，自私自利昧著良心將一切葬送在黑暗裡。

但最終他還是失望了，古雷·佛塞特是個優秀的好人，還是個具有野心的實踐家，他不喜歡說謊，尤其不會欺騙他摯愛的孩子，但同時為了達成他想要的目的，他會不惜付出任何代價。

「如果要讓你，要讓全世界脫離普羅米亞的控制，那這些實驗就是必要的，就此造成些犧牲也無可奈何，也許你會認為很殘忍，但相信我，這些都是必要的過渡期，一切都會變好的。你應該明白我的吧，加洛？」  
「我能理解，但我無法接受啊！」

古雷露出像是在看小孩子耍脾氣的微笑，聲音依舊柔軟溫和，內藏著不容推翻的拒絕。

「那你想怎麼做？」

加洛張大眼睛瞪著古雷，什麼反駁的話都說不出口，最終只能用顫抖的手扶著桌緣，無力垂下腦袋。想怎麼做？他什麼也做不到，但他也無法眼睜睜看著其他燃燒者被活生生解剖，繼續被當成不人道研究的實驗品。

「那你也這樣對待我啊……我也跟他們一模一樣。」  
「這種事我做不到，就算你是燃燒者，但你對我來說是最重要的，加洛。在你離開時我充分認清這點，如果再失去了你一次，我一定會瘋掉。」

所以古雷會毫不猶豫殺死其他人，只為了讓加洛能夠安然無恙，這份愛極為沉重，卻又純粹真摯，當加洛震驚而抬頭時，古雷輕撫他的臉，像是對待易碎的寶物般小心翼翼，眼裡有的全是憐惜。

「……你就不能不在意燃燒者嗎？只要能克制好火焰，燃燒者也跟一般人一樣啊！」  
「說燃燒者體內的火焰會時常呼喊著想更加猛烈燃燒，難以克制放火衝動的不正是你嗎？就算你可以忍耐，那其他燃燒者呢？他們對世界終究是危害，只要不解決普羅米亞的問題，他們永遠會被當成恐怖份子看待。」

古雷是正確的，他的思考一直都合乎道理，加洛理智的部分明白，靈魂卻難以認同。在他救出的燃燒者中，有許多是相信自己能得救，自願加入燃燒者研究所的人，還有些是父母希望他們能得到良善照顧，而將其送進來的孩子。

要將這些信任全部都背叛掉嗎？而加洛·提莫斯之所以能逃過一劫，僅僅是因為他在古雷心中是個重要的可愛孩子。

那其他燃燒者不會在某人心中，也是極為重要到無可取代的存在嗎？

——這樣的愛太自私了。

胸口在發燙，燙到幾乎發疼的程度。他必須阻止古雷，必須要阻止這瘋狂的行徑，但他唯一的籌碼就是自己，只能拿自己來威脅古雷放棄，就算他也行為因此感到心痛。

就像古雷希望加洛能幸福一樣，加洛也希望古雷能獲得幸福。

加洛用力拍開撫摸臉頰的手，這是他人生中第一次拒絕古雷。

「停手吧，古雷。如果你堅持再拿燃燒者做那種泯滅人性的研究，那我現在就離開，永遠不會出現在你面前。」

這時的加洛還沒想到，之後自己要面對的，是古雷長達一個月的監禁與性侵。


	8. Chapter 8

當里歐睡眼惺忪被生理時鐘叫醒時，加洛理所當然不在房間，最後對話的記憶有些模糊，里歐甚至不確定自己是原本就睡在床上，或是在意識朦朧時被人放上去蓋好被子。

但能確定的是，昨晚發生的一切絕對不是夢。那名瘋狂燃燒者首領確實從窗戶進到他房間，兩人喝著廉價茶包沖泡的茶聊了很多事，而里歐·弗提亞確實看到加洛·提莫斯不同的面相。

這段回憶將稍早與古雷·佛塞特談話造成的煩躁感完美洗去，縱使睡眠時間不足讓他今早覺得有些體力不濟，里歐也甘之如飴，畢竟本來就可能演變成無眠之夜，至少昨晚談話後，他得到了個雨過天晴般的開闊心情。

里歐不得不承認，無關立場的話，自己其實挺喜歡加洛·提莫斯這個人的，也不覺得世界上會有跟那天真爛漫的傢伙真正相處後還討厭他的人存在。就算不知道他為何要率領瘋狂燃燒者在城市肆意縱火，但里歐至少能確信，加洛絕對不是因為個人興趣而隨意將他人性命至危險於不顧的人。

里歐整裝穿上自己亮橘色的消防外套，回想昨晚加洛興奮又小心翼翼穿上的模樣，嘴角不禁又上揚幾分，到離開房間到辦公室時都未曾回歸原位。

既然如此，只要了解原因，或許就有辦法從根源阻止。

他們也許不會再有共處一室愉快相談的機會，但絕對有辦法見上第二次面，因爲加洛·提莫斯是在城市中引發火災的瘋狂燃燒者首領，而里歐·弗提亞是名專門應對燃燒者火災的消防員。

而里歐沒想到的是，與他昨晚促膝長談的燃燒者首領剛回到據點就被擔心他一整晚的幹部們罰跪訓話，露出截然不同的第三面向——像做錯事被抓包，心虛不敢反駁的小孩模樣，連頭上都產生出下垂貓耳朵的錯覺。

「首領你又再給我搞什麼——！一個人做這種半吊子的喬裝進城偵查，還搞到快天亮才回來，你想讓我跟梅斯心臟停擺啊！」  
「不是說這種事交給我們就好嗎？你的長相全國皆知，有誰通報一下你可能就又被抓回去了，就算你的火焰很強也不是給你這樣搞的！還有那包棉花糖哪來的？你不會跑去商店吧？」  
「沒、沒事啦！不用擔心，棉花糖是個認識的人給的，我覺得他不是那種會出賣人的傢伙⋯⋯」  
「什麼人！？偵查消息真偽就算了，你居然還敢去跟人接觸，嫌被關進牢裡的時間不夠長嗎？」  
「首領！我們不會必須從『不可以亂拿別人給的糖果』這件事重頭教育你吧！」

坎羅跟梅斯左一句右一句訓話，聲音大到加洛認為假如據點靠近城裡一些，冰凍警備隊絕就會被這高分貝飆罵吸引過來的程度，而最慘的是自己自知理虧，還真的沒什麼立場反駁，只能繼續低頭祈禱從首領職位退下成為自己心腹的兩人能快點消氣。

啊啊，好睏。但如果這時說自己想睡之後再讓他們罵的話，依照往常經驗絕對會死得更慘。加洛瘋狂燃燒者首領的身份可以嚇死全天下人，但只有兩個人例外，那就是眼前兩位前任瘋狂燃燒者首領。

平時總任由他胡來，必要時也是適時輔佐的兩人如今氣成這樣，就可知道他們有多擔心。加洛偷覷了下兩人臉色，發現眼眶下有明顯的黑眼圈，抱著對方也是徹夜未眠擔心自己的歉疚感，老老實實在他們停下責難喘口氣時奉上真誠的道歉。

「是我不對，抱歉。但你們光是要調度物資跟安置救出來的燃燒者就已經很吃力了吧，所以我也只是做我能做到的事。而且依照慣例，『那些狀況』還是有的吧？」  
「⋯⋯啊啊，是啊。真麻煩！有小孩哭著找媽媽，也有搞不清楚狀況一直喊說要回去的傢伙，跟之前那批一樣，真想把他們扔回去算了！」  
「明明就只是被當成實驗白老鼠，身上都是被切割的痕跡卻還相信自己能得救，被司政官表面政策洗腦的傢伙每次都有幾個。」  
「對吧，那我現在就更不能出面了。畢竟對他們來說，自己是被罪大惡極的通緝犯加洛·提莫斯綁架嘛～所以在他們冷靜下來接受現實前，我能做的也就只有去偵查消息真偽。」

雖然從古雷那得到的消息通常是真的就是了，加洛在心裡默默補上這句。就算演變成現在這種關係，他還是不會對加洛說謊。

那是他們之間的「遊戲」，玩法就像沒有限定棋子數量的奧塞羅棋，他必須要從古雷手中救下燃燒者保護起來。

可惜現實不可能像遊戲一樣，就算平安將被捕捉或是誘騙的燃燒者救出，事後的安置與物資問題也不是那麼容易處理的問題，而更重要的是人心——並非所有的燃燒者都是被強迫的，也有相信古雷政策，認為總有一天能在研究所恢復原狀的人在，對那一類人來說，瘋狂燃燒者的行為只是將他們唯一希望給打破罷了。另外，古雷也極容易在安插間諜，暗中監控他們的一舉一動。

這些必須要想辦法解決的事多如繁星，加洛也只能走一步算一步，慶幸的是，他有坎羅跟梅斯他們的認同與協助，勉勉強強倒也撐了下來。

「唉⋯⋯」

坎羅抓了抓腦袋，雖說不認同加洛的說法，但卻也不知該如何安慰，這種情緒化為一聲長嘆，繞道旁邊用力拍了下加洛的背，加洛身體往前傾，所幸沒有整個人撲倒在地。

「那麼，有什麼收穫嗎？」  
「嗯，那裡外表偽裝成冷凍食品工廠，從冷氣口看到確實有燃燒者被囚禁在那裡，人數大概十到十五個吧，也有冰凍警備隊駐守在那裡。」  
「雖然那個也很重要，但我問的不是這個。你跟那個送你棉花糖的人之間有什麼好事嗎？既然能讓你晚歸到快天亮才回來，肯定不是只有純聊天這麼簡單吧？」  
「問得好，坎羅。能讓首領看上還這麼信任的傢伙肯定是個美人，說來聽聽，或許我們還可以替你出主意。」

抱歉，還真的就這麼簡單。

搞了半天八卦還是人的天性，加洛張著嘴原本還想解釋些什麼，但最後終究還是閉上嘴放棄。

那對象美是美，跟個洋娃娃一樣漂亮，加洛挑起一邊眉毛，他確信帶著曖昧微笑的坎羅跟梅斯絕對誤會了什麼。但這誤會在他腦中構成的想像圖，加洛出乎意料並不討厭。

「嗯～他叫里歐，是我之前逃出古雷那時認識的，明明是個消防員，但卻在我被冰凍警備隊追殺時幫了一把。長相的話……的確是個美人，很可愛，個子矮矮的身材很纖細，不過個性倒是出乎意料像顆炸彈。」  
「看來那個里歐是個跟小獅子一樣的熱辣美人啊！我們家首領不愧是吃得下火山激辣瑪格麗特披薩的傢伙，然後哩？」  
「然後這次事情辦完順道繞去消防隊第三分隊的宿舍，沒想到他居然住在那，路過時還聽到他大喊我的名字，我想說他居然會這麼思念我，身為男人假裝沒聽到未免太罪過了，所以我就敲窗戶回應他。」  
「居然還喊首領的名字，聽起來機會很高！然後怎麼樣了？」  
「然後，他就用有千言萬語想跟我傾訴的表情開窗，直接邀我進他房間囉～」  
「之後呢！？」

坎羅跟梅斯看起來像剛吃絕讚的火球一樣興奮，瞪大眼睛緊緊靠在加洛左右，深怕漏聽任何一個細節。

加洛先往左邊的坎羅看，接著眼睛又往右飄，看向右手邊的梅斯，接著雙眼靈活的在眼眶打轉一圈，用一抹神秘的微笑代替接下來的詳細內容。

「之後就不小心待太久，晚回來被你們罰跪到剛才啦。」  
「重點不是那個！我想知道的是中間的過程啊——！」  
「把故事斷在最精彩的地方太不道德了首領——！」  
「嗯～雖然我很想繼續說下去，不過時間可是很寶貴的，我想先擬定救援計畫，想知道接下來發展的話，等這次救援計畫成功後我會鉅細靡遺的跟你們詳細說明過程。」

坎羅跟梅斯發出抑鬱的怪叫，首領把人胃口吊起來又遲遲不上菜的行為實在可惡，偏偏配合那張小惡魔笑容的又是極為正當的言論。

居然把原本該被懲罰的事項變成事成後的獎勵，真是出乎意料的反擊。

兩人隔著加洛那顆藍色腦袋互看彼此一眼，步調一致拍打被他們夾在中間的加洛肩膀，露出自以為瞭然一切的笑容。

「哎呀～居然來這招，沒想到當年那個小鬼頭已經成為了不起的大人了。不過可別以為這就完了，事後絕對會好好讓你說出來的。」  
「坎羅說得對，可別以為這樣就能逃避處罰了，不過的確該以正事為重。你可以先想想該如何把故事說得香豔刺激些。」  
「幾年前明明還是個小鬼，那時跪在我們面前說『教我能跟古雷戰鬥的方法』的過去還歷歷在目哩，當時還在想這小孩胡說八道什麼，怎麼可能辦到，誰能想到當時的小鬼已經變成個聰明狡猾的傢伙了，果然是我們教得好吧，梅斯。」

實際情況當然不是像坎羅與梅斯想像的那樣發展，加洛與里歐昨天連蓋棉被都沒有，只是純粹聊天聊了一整晚。如果據實以告很高機率是繼續罰跪，如果被知道聊天內容中加洛還把坎羅跟梅斯的糗事抖出來的話，說不定跪的地板還會升級成火焰塑型出的算盤，既然哪邊都沒好處，不如就保持曖昧，讓一邊能夠保持幻想，一邊能夠早點結束這懲罰。

都忍不住佩服起自己的機智了，雙贏！

變成燃燒者首領後加洛似乎變得更擅長動腦，雖然連他都忍不住想吐槽自己，以前的乖巧正直是不是不知不覺間也變成普羅米亞的燃料。

「當然，本大爺可是首領，不躲也不逃，事情結束後隨你們發問！總之我先把地圖畫出來，想先聽聽你們的想法⋯⋯」

加洛站起身拍拍膝蓋，腳交替擺動幾下將酸麻感甩開，手舉往天花板伸展，擺脫剛才在兩人面前被迫乖乖聽訓的姿態，重新回歸燃燒者首領率領一切的模樣。

沒有能被稱為希望的支柱，但也並非純粹的絕望，他們所能做的就是儘量掙扎，這些正是加洛成為燃燒者後的日常。

在地圖快描繪成形時，腦海中突然晃過一個金色的身影，與古雷如同皇冠般梳理整齊的金髮截然不同，相當蓬鬆，在光影折射下會出現接近青綠的淡黃色彩，宛如越過寒冬後乾枯樹枝上萌發的新芽。

加洛垂下頭，在兩人看不到的地方勾起一絲微笑，里歐大概不會知道，對他來說那如同突襲朋友家，彼此說笑聊天到快天亮的昨晚，幸福到已經成為近日難以忘懷的非日常。

不知道幾天後的出擊是否有機會再見面？就算可能又會忍不住打起來，他心裡還是隱隱期盼著下一次的會面。

X X X

「唔，哈啊！古、古雷⋯⋯！」

加洛跨坐在古雷腿上，兩人貼合到幾乎沒有縫隙，但這姿勢與其說是親暱，倒不如說是古雷彷彿想將人揉進體內般硬將人鎖在懷裡，他嘴唇上都是咬痕，甚至還有鮮血從剛生出的傷口中冒出，但他像是感覺不到疼痛似的，分開後又再次緊貼上，將自己的血抹在他最重視的孩子嘴唇上。

加洛不知道，也無力去思考到底為什麼會變成這種發展，腦袋昏昏沈沈的，古雷不間斷的強吻一次次把他肺部的空氣全都榨取出來，讓他無法分神在呼吸以外的地方。

鼻腔傳來古雷的血腥味，舌尖也嚐到鐵鏽的腥鹹，雖然他沒有幻想過初吻會是什麼樣的滋味，但也從來沒料到居然會沾染上對方的血。

更別說他有想過對象是古雷，那個被他當成父親敬重，被他當成兄長般崇拜的人。這吻不是意外，也不是CPR急救措施，更不是像連續劇般告白後的甜蜜發展，而是在加洛說要是再對燃燒者出手就會離開後，古雷突如其來的動作。

那時扣緊他手腕的力道幾乎要把骨頭捏碎，呼吸急促，眼睛瞪大到幾乎要掉出來，而從接觸到的地方傳來陣陣隱藏不了的顫抖，一切都在訴說對加洛這番話感到的恐懼。

失而復得的喜悅有多濃烈，得而復失造成的絕望就有多重，重到足以把搖搖欲墜的理智壓垮。

「加洛⋯⋯不！你不能再離開，我不准你再離開我身邊！」

他這一生已經被火焰奪走太多東西了，加洛是讓他在了無生趣的世界裡重新感受到溫暖的存在，他絕對不會容許普羅米亞把他帶離自己身邊。

宛如緊繃的弦終於斷掉，一直用親情說服自己，緊緊封印在心中不願正視的情感終於在失去的恐懼下蜂湧而出。

「再讓你離開的話，我一定會變得不再是我，我喜歡你⋯⋯我愛你啊，加洛。」  
「古雷⋯⋯？」

那你就放棄那些實驗，這番話加洛突然說不出口。他所知道的古雷是溫柔的、極度有自信，遇到困難總是能夠安慰自己並從容面對——他從沒見過古雷這副模樣，像是深怕被拋棄而快哭出來的小孩，又像是瞪視著極為憎恨的存在，兇狠的視線穿過加洛身體。

加洛忍不住撫摸古雷臉頰，手指在臉上的皺褶溫柔來回，試圖將他回歸成平坦的原樣。

下一秒，他被拉進古雷懷裡，兩人的關係猝不及防的跨過那條名為親情的界線。

溺水的人會拼命抓緊靠近自己的浮木，順從生存本能用力汲取空氣，而古雷·佛塞特正是個溺水者，緊緊抓著加洛，不顧被咬傷的疼痛，一次次將唇舌覆蓋上，強迫加洛與自己交纏。

加洛是他的水、是他的空氣、是他的一切！這些失去加洛的日子他宛如行屍走肉，只是機械性的活動著，在加洛重新回到自己身邊的今天，古雷很清楚他已經喪失能承受那種生活的力量。

「古雷！你在、做什麼？快住手！」

加洛眼中只有驚慌與被背叛的憤怒，想必他從來沒考慮過這種發展吧。古雷垂下眼簾，他知道這份感情毫無希望，但加洛比想像中的還要甜美，簡直就是最上乘的美味，激起他所有的熱情，灼熱到幾乎要將他燃燒殆盡，也讓他感到無比飢渴。

還不夠，遠遠還不夠，單單只是嘴唇上的觸碰完全不夠。古雷明白他無法停止，也不該停止對燃燒者的實驗，那是為了全世界該做的事，不該為了個人私慾而終止這計劃，但他同樣也無法承受加洛離開自己。

不，那全都只是用大義欺騙自己的藉口。打從一開始，他所有的行動都只是為了從加洛身上除掉那該死的火焰，一般人、其他燃燒者，甚至是整個世界變成怎樣都無所謂！

他只要加洛就好，只要他重視的這孩子能恢復原狀，他能把全世界都當成祭品獻給惡魔。

但這孩子絕對不會原諒自己這樣做吧。

驚愕與憤怒讓那雙碧藍色中的火焰燃燒的更加旺盛，就實質意義上他背叛了那孩子的信任，就算現在停手，他們也回不到從前，加洛再也不會對他笑了，他已經完全失去這個他最珍視的孩子。

既然都會被厭惡，那乾脆讓慾望橫行，將一切都摔碎，拉著他陪同自己墮入深淵。  
——一輩子都要他承受這樣的視線也無所謂，只要加洛再也沒辦法離開自己就行。

「我愛你，加洛，我愛你勝過一切。」古雷像加洛之前做的那樣輕撫他的臉頰，笑容歪曲成的弧度讓加洛感到不安，但往後退縮又重新被拉回古雷懷裡，「成為我的人。在你待在我身邊的期間，我不會對燃燒者出手，但只要你離開，我就立刻重啟實驗。」  
「成為你的⋯⋯什麼意思？」  
「你覺得還能是什麼呢？比接吻更深入的肉體交合，你應該略知一二，你既然想保護燃燒者，那應該會很樂意獻出自己的身體不是嗎？」

古雷緊摟住加洛的腰，刻意用下身磨蹭他腿間，光是隔著褲子也可以輕易感覺到那處已經起了反應。

「古雷不要，你瘋了嗎？我跟你是⋯⋯」  
「我跟你什麼都不是，加洛，沒有血緣關係，連姓氏都不一樣，我們只是生活在一起玩過養父子遊戲而已，一直都是虛偽的家人，所以你才能這麼輕易就燒掉我的手臂離開。」  
「不是的！我很喜歡你，我一直都把古雷你當成真正的家人！會那樣做是因為⋯⋯」  
「因為那群骯髒的燃燒者嗎？就算你說喜歡，到頭來跟我對你的感情還是不一樣。當你離開後我終於明白了，該說意識到了吧，我一直用帶著情慾的眼光看待你，只是誤以為那是親情。我從來都不想成為你的家人，只想把你變成只屬於我的東西，那才是我真正的慾望。」  
「不會的⋯⋯古雷你明明一直都很溫柔⋯⋯」  
「我至今還是願意對你溫柔，只要你完全屬於我。畢竟單憑著溫柔，什麼都掌握不住。到頭來重要的東西要防止他丟失，果然只能嚴密的把他鎖在籠子裡。」古雷牽起加洛的手背印下一吻，用紳士的姿態平靜說出讓加洛毛骨悚然的話語，「加洛，跟我做個交易如何？從現在開始，我不會放你離開這棟屋子，你將被我鎖在床上，每天承受我給你的肉體歡愉，而我會答應你的要求，用不傷及燃燒者性命的方式進行研究。當然你要拒絕我也可以，但燃燒者性命我就無法保證了。」

古雷能保證加洛會留下來，因為他從以前就是個自願犧牲也希望他人能幸福，溫柔到無可救藥的孩子。

果不其然，在那張與賣身契無異的交易前，這孩子無能為力。那蠕動發顫的嘴唇，還有望著他收縮的瞳孔，最後終於放棄，將額頭靠在他肩上的模樣，用顫抖的語氣放棄自己的自由，全都惹人憐愛到讓他心臟萬分刺痛，全都令他想佔為己有，再也不讓任何人看見。

「⋯⋯我知道了，隨便你。」  
「加洛真是個溫柔的好孩子，明明都是無相關的陌生人，假裝沒看見不就好了嗎？所有沒力量的人都是這樣過活的。」達到目的的古雷，露出的微笑滿足又有些寂寞，「真有些羨慕被你放在心上的他們。」

他的愛是扭曲的，是自私的，但那份愛貨真價實。

嘴唇的傷口沒有再增加，但古雷也並非被加洛完全接受。加洛緊閉雙眼，死抿著嘴唇不願屈服，直到古雷掐住他的下顎逼他開口，唇舌才被迫接受那從未經歷過的濕軟交纏。

好可怕。

原本令人安心的氣息像要將人吞噬般讓他恐懼，加洛緊抓著古雷的手臂顫抖，祈求這一切僅是場惡夢。懷中的身軀緊張到全身僵硬，瑟縮的青澀模樣終於讓古雷舒服些，長久以來梗在喉嚨的那口氣終於稍微舒展出來，從剛才的吻他可以確定加洛沒有被任何人碰過。

「不用怕，全部交給我就好，會很舒服的，加洛，我向你保證。」

古雷放緩節奏，像過去安慰做惡夢的孩子般抱著輕撫加洛的頭，這似乎湊效了，加洛依舊在顫抖，但緊繃的肌肉確實漸漸放鬆下來。加洛緊咬下唇不發一語，他被回憶束縛著，只要古雷還對他展現一點溫柔，儘管知道接下來面對的只有地獄，他還是忍不住眷戀這份懷抱，溫順讓他剝除自己身上的衣物。

先是衣服，接著是襯衣、長褲，古雷一邊在加洛臉上留下細碎的親吻，一邊將加洛腰上最後一件遮蔽物拉下。加洛不介意赤裸上身，但不代表他能習慣一絲不掛被人用情慾的目光審視全身，臉泛起羞恥的紅暈，在重新被古雷抱回懷裡時，幹脆把臉埋進頸肩逃避現實。

只是利益交換罷了，是為了不讓古雷繼續犯下大錯的不得已行為，加洛在心裡默念無數次來消弭鼓譟的心跳聲。雖然乍看之下，他們像極了甜蜜交纏中的情侶。

古雷把他抱起來，帶著加洛回到他房間，加洛記得自己小時候被噩夢驚醒時就會爬到這張床上，古雷會抱著他一起進入夢鄉，而時間流轉到現在，當初在這張床上懷抱自己的古雷居然成了現實的夢魘。想到這點，原本還算安分的燃燒者又重新掙扎起來，古雷眯起眼睛，用力壓制住加洛的大腿，刻意壓低的嗓音表示出不悅。

「加洛，你不管那些燃燒者了嗎？」

這句話是個好用的魔咒，加洛表情扭曲，終於強迫自己再度向人敞開身體。古雷跨在加洛身上將衣服上捲，少了布料遮蔽，左肩與機械義肢交界處觸目驚心，那接合處又狠狠在加洛心臟插上一刀，然後隨意劃出不規則的軌跡。

這當然沒逃過古雷的眼，他刻意低下頭，在加洛左肩與自己傷口相同的位置咬出一道齒痕，加洛宛如被雷擊中般發出難受的嗚咽，罪惡感與責任心是綁住一個人最好的無形鎖鏈，儘管加洛可能會承受不住而崩潰。

古雷瘋了，但究其原因，是他害古雷變成這樣的，那條手臂也確實是消失在自己的火焰底下。

「加洛，我的加洛⋯⋯」

古雷將啃咬化成親吻，在加洛左肩的齒痕附近留下深色吻痕，呢喃中夾雜瘋狂的喜悅，幾近虔誠膜拜者，他吻遍加洛全身。加洛緊咬著牙關，他什麼都做不了，只能忍耐帶著酥麻的奇異感覺，當看著自己從前尊敬的養父將頭移到腿間，鼻息打在尚未勃起的肉柱上時，他終於忍耐不住尖叫出來。

「不要！古雷，那裡很髒、不要碰嗚⋯⋯不行！」

那裡怎麼可以用嘴⋯⋯加洛雙腿亂踢，曲起腰伸手推開古雷埋在腿間的腦袋。梳理整齊的金髮被弄亂，古雷嘴角上揚出個惡劣的弧度，輕輕咬了下大腿內側的嫩肉，手掌扣住根部，讓加洛最私密的部位及之後做的事全暴露在面前。

古雷伸出舌尖舔舐前端，那處已經開始發育但尚未完全成形，適中的大小讓他很輕易就將加洛整根含進嘴裡，並用半瞇著的紅眼觀察加洛的反省。加洛身體大幅度彈跳，無法克制的扭動起來，羞恥到身體都漲成鮮豔的紅色，他不敢相信古雷真的做了，那處被納進濕滑軟黏的狹小空間，炙熱的舌頭來回舔弄，配合口腔啜飲蠕動著，帶來讓人頭皮發麻的快感。

古雷的行為對一個不久前才迎來生理現象，甚至連自慰都才剛學會的孩子來說實在太過刺激。加洛先緊咬下唇想阻止不堪的呻吟聲外洩，但終究是白費心機，在古雷用喉嚨的肌肉開始壓迫敏感的前段時，加洛終於忍不住出聲，斷斷續續哭喊古雷住手。

古雷當然沒有停手的打算，他心愛的孩子的氣味充斥口腔，而從前端小孔泌出的前列腺液更是夾雜了熟悉又陌生的氣味，那時他從以前呵護至今的加洛成長的味道，而他現在就是將加洛的一切都納為己有。一想到這裡，他便將口中的異物吞得更深，在口中逐漸勃起的肉棒及帶著哭音求他住手的聲音成了最棒的催情劑，讓古雷腿間的兇器又漲大幾分。

加洛從沒受過這樣的刺激，簡直像是有好幾簇電流通過身體集結到下腹那般讓人難以忍受，視線連同思緒都逐漸模糊，他知道這是性帶來的快感，但從沒料想到會強烈到他無法招架，在他意識被一層從上方墜落的白光籠罩同時，加洛尖叫出聲，腰背弓起離開床面，從前端射出的白濁精液全落入古雷口裡。

高潮過後加洛如同斷了線的木偶癱軟在床上，胸膛上下起伏喘著氣，而在朦朧視線注視著的那端，古雷正從那雙被強迫打開的腿間抬起頭，成年男性的喉結上下移動，伴隨著吞嚥的聲音，而後舌尖仍不知饜足的舔過嘴唇，最後用拇指將嘴角的液體抹去。

「味道挺濃的。」

幾秒後加洛才回過神，意識到古雷的行為代表什麼意思後，迷濛的雙眼又再次驚嚇睜大。他被古雷口交到射出來，精液還被古雷吞下肚⋯⋯兩片嘴唇上下抖動，咿咿嗚嗚個半天說不出半個有意義的詞句，而古雷終於放過加洛的雙腿，他起身走出房間，當他回來時，手上多了瓶被精緻包裝起來的綠色玻璃瓶。

古雷坐回床上，將瓶蓋用力扭轉開來，熟悉的味道從瓶口溢出，柔和溫順的植物氣息撲鼻而來，那是橄欖油的氣味。

拿這個要做什麼？

加洛臉上的疑惑取悅了古雷，他側頭到加洛耳邊低語，同時將橄欖油倒入手中搓揉，用調情的手法將被體溫溫潤過的油塗抹在加洛胸口，並用手指刮搔他胸部突起的嬌小乳頭，從乳尖傳來的異樣感讓加洛縮了縮身子，躲避古雷的觸碰。

「臨時沒準備潤滑液，今天就先暫時用這個替代，進去時才不會讓你受傷。」

血紅色的眼移到加洛被橄欖油滋潤到發亮的乳頭，那深色的部位看起來就像餐前的沙拉一樣鮮嫩可口，古雷眼底又覆上幾分獸性，往前將人重新壓回床鋪，低頭品嚐，並刻意發出嘖嘖的吸吮聲響，左邊吸完換右邊，直到兩邊都不像樣的充血成暗紅色，對著空氣挺立起來。古雷用指腹搓揉他的成果，帶著戲謔彈了下，加洛再次悶哼出聲。這具年輕的肉體極富淫蕩的潛質，古雷想像在上面穿環掛上小鈴鐺，每次抽插都會發出清脆聲響，不知會是多讓人血脈噴張的風景。

絲毫不在意用量，古雷將橄欖油直接往加洛腿間淋下，加洛倒抽一口氣，才剛高潮過的那處十分敏感，被微冷的橄欖油淋到而使得大腿內側的肌肉緊繃起來，但古雷顯然沒打算等他適應，伸出大掌套弄幾下自己剛含過的東西，便逕行將手往下伸，摸索探入臀部的縫隙，將橄欖油全抹到穴口上。

這次加洛劇烈掙扎起來，加洛只是未經人事，並不是笨蛋，古雷的手指不斷按壓著那個排泄用的洞，男性之間的性愛到底該怎麼做，從這行為也大體推測到。所有加洛真的怕了，眼眶滿淫著淚光，雙腿緊緊夾住古雷的腿阻止他的行動。

「不行！別這樣，那邊不可能，一定會撐壞的！」  
「加洛聽話，把腿張開，讓我把你那邊弄鬆。」  
「唔！」藍色的腦袋瘋狂左右搖晃，抓著古雷的手顫抖不已，就連聲音都夾雜了代表恐懼的哽咽，「我、我可以像剛才一樣幫古雷舔，所以拜託不要這樣⋯⋯」  
「我親愛的加洛，你真可愛，會讓你做的，但不是今天。」

來日方長，現下要做的，是讓加洛墮入絕對逃不出的情慾，要他愉悅到身體永遠離不開自己，只要一句話，便會歡喜主動張開大腿，他會乖乖聽話，把性愛當成獎勵，像隻發情的雌犬一樣求自己上他。

機械義手輕易就將加洛的掙扎制服，古雷重新吻上加洛，大概是顧及加洛還是第一次，或是他已確認這孩子再也不會飛離自己身邊，古雷的動作比之前溫柔上許多，他用舌尖滑過每一顆齒貝，在口腔的每一寸都留下自己的氣息，剛剛還覺得恐怖的行為莫名變成最佳的安撫，加洛慢慢平靜下來，甚至給予他青澀的回應。

「我愛你，讓我得到你。」  
「我也喜歡古雷，可是⋯⋯啊！」

身體突然被一指節探入，加洛驚呼出聲，初次被異物入侵的後穴緊緊收縮，拼命把手指擠出去。有了橄欖油潤滑加洛並不覺得痛，但感覺很奇怪，像身體被硬生生撬開，而古雷也不打算就此罷手。加洛被翻轉過來，後頸被抓著壓制在床上，下半身被抬高，姿態像隻動物臣服在人腳邊，古雷能輕易看到他緊張而不住收縮的後穴，橄欖油讓那處顯得更加鮮嫩，古雷又淋上了些許，再次將食指插入洞口，將橄欖油送進去。

加洛掙扎著，恐懼放大了他的感官，這姿態更方便古雷動作，食指很快就整根進入柔軟脆弱的腸道中，自顧自捲曲刮搔著肉壁，按壓尋找會讓加洛舒服的那一點。手指每個動作都讓加洛身體小幅度彈跳起來，但他始終無法掙脫那壓在頸肩上的力道，只能咬著床單發出難受的嗚咽扭著腰，希望古雷能心軟終止這暴行，殊不知那模樣反而更容易挑起人慾火，模樣淫蕩到像欲求不滿在拼命邀請人快點繼續。

於是古雷很快再探入一指，不適感比剛才更強烈，穴口被強行撐開，腸道內兩根手指不時分開又曲起，很難受，但明明很難受，身體卻還是乖巧的分泌出腸液潤滑體內的異物，甚至在按壓到某一點時，加洛感到一股與之前不一樣的酸軟感。加洛的反應全收入古雷眼裡，在看到按壓某點時加洛身體輕顫了下，便知道自己找對了點，原本第一次要有感覺就相當困難，但他心愛的孩子似乎非常有這方面的資質，而他在未來的日子裡，會讓他這資質充分發揮。

「再讓你更舒服一點吧，叫出來也沒關係，或是該說，我想聽你發出的聲音。」  
「開什麼玩笑！根本、完全不舒服啊，只覺得痛⋯⋯哈啊！」  
「說謊可不是好孩子該有的行為，看來你的肉體比你更誠實，加洛。」

前方的男性象徵又再度被把握在人手裡，金屬的冰冷讓加洛倒抽一口氣，往後伸手阻止，但被古雷握住，搭上自己的東西，像是教小孩那般手把手套弄起來，熟悉的快感爬滿全身，加洛被迫再度攀上陌生的情慾。古雷又再度加入一指，緩慢抽動起來，後穴被強迫撐開的痛與前方的快感交織，加洛唯一的反抗就只能咬著床單抑制呻吟，膝蓋瘋狂打顫，全身力氣被抽乾，癱軟任由古雷隨意擺弄的同時，感覺心中有什麼東西被完全碾碎了。

他們再也沒辦法回到過去了。  
加洛再也不能笑著跟古雷分享所有趣事，甚至連跟他擁抱都做不到，往後只要跟古雷接觸，他勢必會想起現在發生的一切，想起古雷用燃燒者的性命威脅自己，想起他強暴自己的種種。

儘管古雷是用愛的名義，那些行為都基於對他的愛才會發生。

如果是這樣的愛，他一點都不想要！

如果古雷這時將加洛翻過來，肯定能看到那雙藍色的眼塞滿著心碎的碎片，但他不會看見，這個姿勢太過方便，可以輕易抑制加洛的掙扎，還可將身體的反應盡收眼底。

「差不多了。」古雷抽出手指，混合著橄欖油的腸液在穴口與指尖的牽出一條金色絲線，被開拓的肉穴一時間闔不起來，像張未吃飽的小嘴等待著比剛才更粗的東西塞入。

後方響起脫去皮帶時金屬碰撞的聲音，古雷扯下褲子，下方比三根手指更粗壯的巨物早已迫不期待，上方的孔洞已經泌出前列腺液。

他終於要將這具身體佔為己有了，這認知讓古雷興奮到心中的罪惡感都一併被燒融在慾望裡。

古雷在研究所看過加洛對著負責照顧他的女性研究員希瑪露出他從未見過的表情，距離過遠讓他無法得知聊天內容，但能清楚看到加洛微微蹙眉，臉上泛著羞澀紅暈的模樣。

那表情讓他心醉、心痛，最後變成不可饒恕的憤怒，宛如心臟被刺入一把小刀，疼痛到難以呼吸。

所以在那名女性研究員變化成燃燒者時，古雷近乎帶著報復的快感將他切割研究到化為灰燼，儘管這不幸被誤闖禁區的加洛發現，導致他離開自己。

加洛懂得愛，但那份愛戀自己注定無法擁有，加洛不可能會跟他有一樣的感情，但至少他可以擁有加洛一輩子。

那就夠了。儘管他會恨自己，但足夠了。

古雷扶著自己的東西抵住穴口慢慢插入。過程並不順利，儘管被手指開發過，那處依舊狹小，連前端要進去都有困難，但古雷鐵了心要佔有加洛，替自己抹上更多橄欖油，撥開兩片臀瓣硬是將自己擠入。

舒爽的嘆息與慘叫同時充斥在房間。

加洛體內太舒服了，又緊又熱，突破穴口那圈肌肉後，古雷發現裡面柔軟無比，肉壁把他插入的部分咬得緊緊的，並像在邀請人似的不斷收縮把他帶往深處。

古雷順應那股誘惑，將全身重量壓在加洛身上，用力挺腰，那比前端更粗壯的肉柱又被捅進一大截。

「啊——！啊、嘎啊！好、痛⋯⋯不要！到底了，肚子會破掉！」

身體簡直像被劈成兩半，肚子要被捅穿似的痛！

加洛張大著嘴，連舌頭都吐了出來，胸口上下起伏，但氧氣完全無法到達肺部，古雷依舊不顧他狀態，稍微退出一點又用力插入一截，加洛不知道還有多少沒進來，但他已經快承受不住。古雷的太大了，就算只是稍微抽出都讓他有內臟也會一併被拔出的錯覺，而挺入時更是覺得自己要被肉棍戳穿。

「放鬆點，加洛，不然你只會更難受。」

怎麼可能放鬆的了？為什麼都這麼痛了，他還沒辦法暈過去？

加洛破碎的呻吟沒勾起古雷的憐惜，依舊故我的將肉刃拔出又推入，就是要將自己全部送入加洛體內。加洛趴在床上顫抖抽噎，完全感受不到這行為有什麼舒服可言，尚未完全成熟的身體根本無法承受這種暴行，腰很痠，腿顫抖到不像自己的，穴口痛辣到難以言喻，粉嫩的腸肉總是隨著古雷動作被拉出些許，加洛覺得他今天可能會死在床上。

不知重複幾次，古雷終於如願以償，將自己全部插入加洛體內，他鍾愛的孩子變得像一團破布一樣癱軟在床上抽搐，一直散發光彩的雙眸黯淡無神，嘴角不受控留下口水，僅能反射性發出幾聲咿咿嗚嗚的聲音，樣子慘不忍睹。

但古雷卻變得更加興奮，加洛的樣子讓他內心升起股黑色的慾望，長期被埋在溫柔表象底下的嗜虐心跟著慾望被解放開來，他想看到加洛更多不同的面向。

他開始抽動，一下又一下，先是緩慢動作，接著是加大幅度，加洛無神的雙眼再次睜大，但裡面什麼空空洞洞的，什麼感情都沒有。古雷還是願意溫柔對待加洛，但他發現，自己也不介意這種強暴式的性愛，只要對象是加洛，怎樣他都能興奮起來。

古雷露出微笑，低頭親吻加洛，只要加洛不放棄救助燃燒者，他們就會有很多相處時間。

這種瘋狂他有自知之明，他一定發瘋了，但無所謂，因為有加洛在。

「我愛你，加洛。」

那是他畢生的摯愛。


End file.
